The Black Piece
by The Past
Summary: AU: Taken as a child Rogue, the Black Piece, was raised by the Hellfire Club. With full control over her powers and stolen ones she was trained to serve the Club and take down their enemies. Romy. Rated for violence, sexual scenes, slight gore. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

**The Black Piece**

**Summary:** AU: Taken as a child Rogue, the Black Piece, was raised by the Hellfire Club. With full control over her powers and stolen ones she was trained to serve the Club and take down their enemies. Romy to come. Rated for violence and possibly later for sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel or any of its characters in any way or form... sadly...

**Authors Note:** Set in the future Xavier saw in the cartoon... kind of.

In this timeline Rogue has no connection to Mystique and thus none to Kurt. Apocalypse was never brought back and the Acolytes (Gambit, Colossus, Pyro, Sabertooth, Mastermind) still work under Magneto's control. The Brotherhood still consist of Quicksilver, Avalanche, Scarletwitch, Toad, Blob and is under Mystique's command.

I do not know much about the Hellfire Club or it's members as I was never that interested in them, so bare with me... Also I have no idea where this is going, no plot has been planned out so expect this to be very unpredictable with updates.

Please excuse my French and German, I am working off the language translator on-line so please do correct me if I get any of it wrong.

Also... can you spot the references/hints I have made?

----

**Chapter One: Everyone meets their match, eventually.**

**Then.**

_"Are you sure?"_

_"That is what that blind witch said. The most powerful mutant will be born, today,"_

_"Good, send out a team. I want this mutant. It will be a powerful addition to our Club. What is it's powers?"_

_"Absorption, able to steal any other mutants powers and knowledge. With time and training Destiny says she'll be able to control them at will, to use others powers when ever she wants."_

_"Perfect."_

----

**Now.**

**Assassin Guild Mansion.**

**New Orleans.**

"This was not part of our deal Marius."

Marius Boudreaux raised his chin to look directly at the woman across from him. The blonde seductress known as Emma Frost leant forward on the table, her hands resting against the polished wood surface from where she stood. Her blue eyes held pure coldness as her skimpy skin tight white clothing left hardly anything to the imagination.

"The Black King will not be impressed." She continued in a voice of pure venom.

"Dat is not ma problem Frost. Da Assassins do not answer to ya King."

Pulling herself up to full height the White Queen kept the anger she felt from showing on her face. Damn Assassin Guild could never be trusted, she had warned Sebastian of this. But as much as Marius thought he was winning he was quickly going to be disappointed. "This is your last chance Marius. Follow through with the deal or pay the price for misleading the Hellfire Club."

Behind him Julien and Belladonna slowly inched their hands closer to their weapons as Marius smiled. "Pay da price? Emma, never threaten da 'ead of da Assassin Guild or ya goin' to leave 'ere in a body bag."

Ignoring his comment Emma spoke one last time, "Very well. Good-bye Marius." Then glanced to the figure standing to her left before exiting the room.

The Assassin leader raised one eyebrow at Frost's sudden exit and at the lone Hellfire figure left standing there. The person had not moved since entering the room over an hour ago, not even to change their footing during the argument between the two representatives of the groups. Hidden behind a heavy black cape complete with hood the individuals features had not been seen by anyone on his side, all they knew was the figure was of smaller build than most in the room and stood at 5'8 in height. Marius was sure it was female by what he could see of her frame but that did not tell him much.

Nodding to his son Marius stayed seated in his chair as Julien made his way around the table to the concealed person. Still she did not move as the young Assassin stopped in front of her, keeping her head aimed down so her face was hidden in the shadows of the hood. Pulling free the handgun that his hand was edging towards Julien pressed the muzzle against her chest, snapping his hand up to yank off the fabric protecting her head.

Appearing no older than 18 the once hidden girl still didn't move, her head angled down so her white bangs that weren't pulled into a tight ponytail with the rest of her brown hair framed her pale face. Her eyes remained close, her eyelids covered in a thick layer of black eye-shadow and eyeliner, matching her dark lipstick.

Julien smirked at the girl, placing a finger under her chin to tilt her head up towards him and allowing him to see her face clearer. Pretty girl, young but belle. (_beautiful_) Even this didn't gain any reaction from her. He turned his face back towards his father.

"Think she's dead?" His grin increased as he got a dark laugh from his sister.

"Da 'ellfire must be desperate." Belladonna added to her brothers teasing, unable to see any threat nor why Frost would leave this girl behind.

Marius shook his head at his children's comments but wondered himself why the White Queen had brought then left such a young woman here. Maybe she was a mutant with some dangerous power. Either way... "Get rid of 'er."

"Oh, Ah'll get rid of 'er, once Ah'm done with 'er." Julien sneered, gentle stroking his fingertips down the pale girl's cheek.

As if triggering some part of her Julien let out a cry of pain as the teens hand snapped up to grab his, forcing his hand back into an unnatural angle with a loud 'snap'. Her other hand shot out to grasp the gun pointed at her chest as a kick to the stomach sent the Assassin Prince flying back into the solid table, so much force behind the attack that it caused the piece of furniture to break under the strain.

Marius jumped out of his seat as Bella's mouth fell open with shock, but it wasn't enough to stop her from drawing her own gun. Across from them the girl's grip around the weapon tightened, crushing the metal in her palm and allowed the remains of the gun to fall to the ground with a metallic 'thud'. Still her eyes remained close as Julien moaned in pain from his position on the floor.

Narrowing her eyes Belladonna fired and with perfect Assassin accuracy hit the girl right between the eyes... only to leave a slight indentation in her skin from the impact, the shattered bullet fragments falling to the ground.

"Dieu." (_God_) Gritting her teeth Bella continued to empty her weapon at the Hellfire girl, gaining no reaction and no advantage as like the first shot the bullets just bounced right off her.

Reaching into her pocket to grab a new clip the gun flew out of Belladonna's hand before she could eject the empty, smashing into the wall and shattering both the metal of the weapon and the wood of the wall.

Slowly the girls eyes opened and she rolled them down without moving her head, making it so she peered at them down her nose through half closed eyes. The emerald stare held no emotion in it, making her eyes even scarier than the White Queens. Raising one arm from underneath her cape the black gloved hand rested palm up as she slowly lifted it into the air.

From amongst the remains of the table Julien gave a cry of shock as his form elevated into the air, shards of wood splinters falling from his clothing. His breathing picked up and a gasp caught in his throat as he felt sudden pressure on his shoulder and hip joints, strain against his ribs and breastbone. A scream ripped from his throat as the ligaments in his arms and legs tore, shedding his muscles and straining the joints until they let out a sickening 'pop'. As his limbs pulled away from this torso Julien's skin stretched and finally snapped, causing the loose covering to contract violently and roll up his body.

From inside his chest the Prince Assassin's ribs creaked outwards, straining at his skin and clothing, distorting his well toned body. As his eyes rolled back into his head from the intense pain in such an advanced form of shock the bones angle finally became too much and burst out of his chest with a spray of blood. Stretching out at all the wrong angles his ribs finally snap as his sternum pressed against the walls of his heart, crushing the organ. Julien's head tilted back towards the ground below him, his eyes glossing over with the distinct look of death.

"Guards!" Marius roared as his son's body dropped unceremonially to the remains of the blood splattered table, the shock of what this... freak just did finally snapping him out of the trance of watching his child die.

Drawing two more guns hidden at points on her body Belladonna squeezed the triggers, firing every thing she had in the weapons at the mutant girl as she ran towards the door. Before she could get away Bella felt her body lift off the ground but was kept in an up-right position. A ear-piercing scream came from the blonde woman's throat as she clutched at her chest, trying to stop the pain spreading through her upper torso. Her body convulsed as a trail of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

Blood poured out of her ears, mouth, nose, eyes and pores, streaming down her body and staining her clothing before dripping into an increasing pool on the floor. Sobs came from her throat as the blood flow increased from her body, her heart literally collapsing in on itself and forcing its contents out of her system. Assassin guards flooded into the room just as the Princess's head fell forward, her arms falling lifeless to her sides as the majority of her bodies blood blended into the wood remains of the table.

The green eyed killer aimed her vision on the Guild leader but flicked her hand towards the guards, sending them flying backwards out of the door as it locked behind them. With an added sway to her hips the Hellfire assassin strolled closer to the retreating man, who on his part didn't bother to pull any weapon on her after seeing how miserably his daughter's gunfire failed.

"Never mess with the Hellfahre Club." The girl finally spoke, her voice laced with a Southern accent.

Raising her palm to his head green and black energy flickered along her glove before streaming out to hit Marius's forehead. Marius Boudreaux released his own outcry as the flesh on his face bubbled and fell to the floor, the heat from the attack destroying his vision. The last sight he saw was the dark smirk of his killer.

----

Half a mile away Emma was casually retouching her lipstick with the aid of a hand held mirror as she sat in the back of a pure white limo. Done with the fresh coating on her lips the White Queen snapped shut the small mirror and placed both it and her lipstick into a small bag that matched her outfit.

A moment later a large explosion rocked her ride and set off alarms on the cars surrounding the limo. Light seeped through the darkened windows, lighting up the nights sky with a dazzling green and black fireball. For any onlookers the sight would prove to be supernatural, but for Emma she knew it was all part of the Black Piece's show, the green and black representing her favourite colours.

The door of the car opened smoothly and the Southern teen slid her body into the leather seat next to her Queen, closing the door quietly behind her. Emma allowed a cruel smile to grace her perfect lips as the driver separated by a darkened screen pulled the car away from the curb.

"Well done Rogue."

----

**Acolyte Base.**

"Bonjour?"

"Remy?"

Gambit closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face at the voice on the other end of his cellphone. "Jean-Luc." As far as he was concerned this man who had used him so many times didn't deserve to be called father. Concern for what his 'Père' was calling for hit the thief. "W'at's 'appened? Is everyone all right?"

"Calm down Remy, everyone be fine... on our side."

Frowning at Jean-Luc's words Gambit felt his body relax. He may not be close to the man who adopted him but Remy was to his foster brother, cousins and Tante Mattie. If anything had happened to Henri, Mercy, his nephew, or one of the boys that were his cousins... "W'at is it?"

"Da Assassin Guild 'as been destroyed."

"Quoi!" (_What!_)

Jean-Luc continued as if he was never interrupted. "Marius, Julien 'nd Belladonna 'ave been murdered, as well most of da rest of da Guild."

"What 'appened?" His free hand went automatically to a deck of cards in his pocket, only to realize he had left his trench coat in his room when he went to get something from the kitchen to eat. Instead Gambit started to tap his fingers against the top of the kitchen bench, needing something to keep his free hand busy.

"Not sure yet, even da police ain't sure w'at 'appened. All Ah know is dere was an explosion, but from w'at we 'ave learnt is dat da Bourdeaux's didn't die in da explosion. Dey were killed before it, violently. Looks like ya 'ave no reason to stay away now, non?"

Remy tired his best to ignore Jean-Luc's stab at him, but couldn't stop himself, "Dat not da only reason Remy left." A heavy bitter note entering his voice.

At an attempt to mend the years of bloodshed between the two Guilds Remy and Belladonna were arranged to marry on his 18th. As close as they were as friends Gambit couldn't stand the idea of being married to anyone, let along Bella. Just before his 18th birthday Gambit had left New Orleans to do freelance work as a thief for hire before meeting up with Magneto and becoming an Acolyte. The fact he was being used by Jean-Luc because of his powers also drove the Prince of Thieves away. Agility, fast reflexes, being able to blow up anything with a touch of a finger including making convenient holes in glass... such as display cases, even his empathy all added with his teachings made him an almost unstoppable thief... everything Jean-Luc abused.

A chuckle came over the line, seemly amused with his tone of voice. "Au revoir mon fils." (_Good-bye my son_) Jean-Luc said cheerfully before hanging up, not letting Gambit get another word in.

Remy looked down at the phone in his hand before he snapped it close with a scowl. In one night someone had done what the Thieve Guild had been trying to do for years, get the Assassins off their back... Gambit just never thought it would be this effective...

----


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note:** Many thanks to those who have left comments on this, it was definitely a boost to make me write more so many thanks on the motivation. Spelling mistakes made in the first have been updated, thanks to CrimsonWarrior for pointing them out to me. Guild not Guide. Bad me.

**Thanks for comments also go out to:** GothikStrawberry; T.; lovelylady; Chica De Los Ojos Cafe; unearthlyangel89; Neurotic Temptess; Mimi; sleepy26; EmeraldKatsEye; MJL; IvyZoe; Freak87; Jade; simba317; chelle; adrenaline addict; and last but not least, the great, the amazing ishandahalf, who I bow down to when it comes to writing funny Romys (I love your 'Tease', I have reread it more times then I can remember!)

I am amazed at how many people are happy about me killing not only Belladonna (who wasn't really in my bad books until she tried to kill Rogue and it ended up with Cody dying in the comics, poor Cody) but Julien and their father. But like you all, I do dislike the Assassins and it was just so tempting to have an all powerful Rogue kick their butts, plus it gets the annoying 'wife-to-be' out of the Romy way.

And for those who have asked about if the X-Men will show up... read this chapter and you will see. For those wondering about how this will turn Romy, you'll just have to wait and see, so to steal a line from Kurt... "As you say in America, Neener, neener, neener!"

Also, please remember I am a New Zealander, so it is colour, not color to me. In saying that my spelling is a mix of NZ English I was taught and the USA English found on Word's spellcheck.

**For those who are wondering what Rogue's stolen powers include...:**

- Kinetic/electricity absorption and enhancement to throw it back/enhance strength (**Black King**/Sebastion Shaw);

- Telepathy, Diamond coat, Place others in trance (**White Queen**/Emma Frost);

- Immortality/energy stealing, Strength, Agility, Speed, Endurance, Hypnotic trances, Create and manipulate fire, Manipulate molecules in inanimate objects (**Black Queen**/Selene);

- Manipulate mass (**Black Bishop/**Harry LeLand);

- Photographic memory, Enhanced memory storage, Limited telepathy, 'Jump-start' powers, Scan for mutants (Tessa (**Sage**));

- Invincibility, Sub-sonic flight, Fifty ton strength (**Ms. Marvel**/Carol Danvers);

- Create intense heat;

- Defiance of gravity/adjusting gravity of self and others

One more point, the Red side of the Hellfire Club will not be included in this story, partly because I found it would be too busy with an extra side but also in the research I have done on the Hellfire the Red side is only found in the London base, not the New York one.

On with the story...

----

**Chapter Two: The Inner Circle**

**Hellfire Club Mansion.**

**New York City.**

The swish of a black cape fluttered as its owner rounded the corner and caught Tessa's attention, she already knew who it would be. Following after the figure the living computer found it entering a particular door down the hallway, snapping close behind it with a light metallic 'clank'. Reaching the same door Tessa knocked her knuckles loudly against it once, waiting for an answer.

"Enter."

Twisting the gold handle Tessa set foot into the room as the figure pulled the cape from her body.

"Rogue."

The Mississippi born mutant didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence as she draped the cape over a dark wooden chair resting at a large desk in the room. Her room that was the size of a normal apartment was separated into two sections, her bedroom and an entertainment area. A black leather couch separated the two areas and faced towards a entertainment center complete with a large TV screen, surround sound speakers, game consoles and plenty of DVD's and games to keep any teenager busy. Another matching couch and armchair sat around the edges of a black rug that rested on top of the dark green carpet, several overfilled bookshelves lined the wall behind the oversize chair.

The bedroom half held little more than a Queen size bed also covered in Rogue's favourite colours, an ebony carved desk that her laptop and several stacks of papers rested on and two night stands resting on either side of the bed. Iron welded black lamps stood on each night stand, each holding a green bulb that distorted the colours of the room. Two doors on either side of the bed lead to Rogue's private bathroom as the other was a large walk in wardrobe.

Walking to one of the night stands Rogue bent down to open the front of it to reveal a small refrigerator hidden behind the dark wood and pulled out a large bottle of water, bringing it to her lips and finishing half of it before speaking up.

"Yes?"

"Emma didn't tell me what happened, apart from there is no longer a Guild to worry about. Are you all right?"

Rogue turned to the older woman, her face blank for a moment before she smiled, a touch of cruelty behind it. "Are yah worried 'bout meh Tess? That's so sweet." Finishing off the rest of the two liter bottle Rogue kicked the door of the refrigerator closed and threw the empty bottle to Tessa as she picked up her cape again, folding it over one arm. "Ah'm invulnerable Tessa, Ah can't be hurt."

"Not physically." Tessa added. Having seen Rogue grow up in the Hellfire Club her and several of its other members looked at the teen as their daughter, so worry was always in her mind for the young mutant she had grown attached to. Even Emma admitted that Rogue had turned her 'soft'.

Pausing in walking to the door Rogue moved next to the other woman and smiled gently this time. "Ah'm fahne Tessa, really. Don't worry so much 'bout meh, it'll ruin yah reputation." Winking she moved out the door and was followed by Tessa. Having known nothing but the life the Club had given her Rogue saw Tessa as an older sister and Emma as the closest thing to a mother - even if there was only about seven years between them. There was only a selected few of the Club she could not stand but put up with them for the others sake, mainly those two closest to her. "Now let's see how angry the Black King is."

----

**Inner Circle Hall.**

A light mumble was passing amongst the group seated in the Inner Circle's meeting hall, all it's current members seated down either side of the white marble table that ran almost the entire length of the grand room. The floor that was also made of marble but reflected what rested upon its black surface allowed a plush red carpet to flow down the middle of the room, unofficially cutting the room in two to separate the two sides.

The mutter of speech paused as the doors at the entrance of the room swung open with a soft grace, held in place by guards as they allowed the two new occupants to enter the room. Exhaling both loudly and slowly Rogue stepped further into the room with Tessa at her side, allowing the doors to close back behind them. Behind her hood she let her eyes roam the Inner Circle as Tessa moved to take her place near her employer.

All the males at the table appeared in formal eighteenth century clothing while the woman wore a similar lacking of clothing in their designated colouring. Including Rogue, but she had a small exception from the typical 'uniform'. Dressed in little more than a black leather corset, matching panties, elbow length gloves and cape - in her case hooded - like the other females Rogue had added mid-thigh level stockings held in place with straps from her underwear and stiletto heels in the place of thigh-high boots, the only colouring being the dark green inner lining of her cape. The extra covering had always helped her feel more confident, especially when she had first gained control of her absorption just over two years ago.

Everyone was in their regular places, seated in specified seats at the table. Closest to her were the lower ranks, the Rooks and the Black Bishop.

Emmanuel DaCosta, the White Rook and lowest official rank of the Inner Circle of the moment. A multi-lingual millionaire businessman native to Brazil, Emmanuel still kept several strong business connections in South America and used them all to his advantage since being invited into the Hellfire. Dressed in tanned britches with a white shirt that frilled at the sleeves and neck was held tight to his torso with a deep blue vest, a pure white coat with long tails buttoned twice at his waist. Raising one dark eyebrow against his chocolate skin Emmanuel ran his first two fingers and thumb to smooth either side of his thin mustache before running them down to stroke the hair running down his jaw line to the tuff of beard at the end of his chin.

The Black Rook, like his opposite colour was also human. At least to start with. Friedrich von Roehm, a large man - more so with width than height - with overgrown sideburns that ran along his jawbone before arching up to join his mustache had been a play toy - as well as his family - of the Black Queen, altering his bloodline. On a mental cue she could transform both his abilities and behaviour into a semi-animalistic state. This alteration gave him heightened senses, agility, animal-like senses, lightning fast reflexes with clawed talons sprouting from each finger to top it off. As far as von Roehm's family was concerned the Black Queen was a goddess to them, and they were furiously loyal in their worship. Dressed in an identical yet larger form of DaCosta's outfit the blue, tan and white was replaced with his sides black.

Of similar physical status of the Black Rook, the Black Bishop could manipulate the mass of any object near him, weighing it down with an enormous gravitation pressure. Harold 'Harry' Leland, previously a corporate lawyer before taking his place in the Club had and still much was a very close associate of the Black King. The billionaire dressed in blues rather than the expected black and his lower face seemed to had been taken over by the mass of his ginger-red beard, sideburns and mustache.

Further up the table both Queens rested back against their seats, the Black Queen looking much more comfortable than her lighter counterpart.

Selene, the Black Queen and a cruel twisted torturer who loved to break her victims. Super strength, incredible speed, high endurance and with an astonishing reaction time there was a reason Selene held position as Queen, she was powerful. To add to her already impressive list of mutations telekinetic powers that allowed her to not only create and manipulate fire but exploit molecules in inanimate objects she was also able to place the minds of others into a passing lapses of hypnotic trances. But there was one last 'gift', more frightening than all the others: immortality. By draining the life energy of others Selene had retained her youthful beauty for centuries.

The Black Queen was one of the members Rogue could not stand. Possibly because of her cruel nature towards others and how she enjoyed her work sometimes too much, or maybe because Rogue had been on the receiving end of her 'play time'. It was decided by the Kings and Black Queen as part of her training that the Black Piece had to learn to survive torture without giving up information. The best way they decided to teach her this was to go through it herself by Selene. Both mental and physical.

Years later Rogue could still remember the way the weapons of torture burned on her skin, grateful most of them did not leave scars because of the skimpy clothing she was forced to wear. At times she was sure she would of lost her mind during those sessions, if she wasn't already partly insane from all the voices in her head. Emma's and Tessa's teachings on control also kept her going, willing herself not to break to the likes of Selene. In the end Rogue could withstand anything thrown at her, her moments of weakness when she broke down and screamed for mercy from Selene now replaced with the hardened mind that could stand anything.

To put it simply, Rogue hated Selene with a lust. If only she could reverse the situation and give the Queen a taste of her own medicine. Rogue looked forward to the day that would happen.

The White Queen known as Emma Frost was Selene's opposite side for Rogue. The closest thing to a mother and she loved her as one, as well as a best friend. Emma was the one that looked after her, gave her confidence, was always there when she was hurting. She tended to Rogue's wounds after training, torture and fighting. Soothed her after suffering the nightmares brought on by her stolen abilities. Gave advice on how to get what she wanted, when she wanted. Emma was everything Rogue wanted to be. Successful in business, power, mutation, and life in general.

With telepathic abilities to not only read others thoughts but project her own into their heads to plant any illusion she wanted the White Queen could also place anyone she wanted into a coma-like trance with a touch of a finger to the forehead. With the gift to change herself into a 'diamond' form made Emma extremely tough physically, even capable of deflecting bullets.

Once the White Bishop, Donald Pierce dressed in entirely white of the males uniforms bar his black shoes now held position as the White King, ruler over his colour. With incredible knowledge in the field of cybernetics it was perfect that he was half machinery. With adamantium cybernetic limbs Pierce not only had increased his strength, agility, endurance and reflexes but allowed him to morph the metal into claws that extended from his fingers. Generators in the limbs also allowed him to project electromagnetic forces and plasma charges. The youthful yet arrogant faced man with blonde waves to his shoulders was a not a foe most would ever cross on the battle field.

Standing at the side of the Hellfire leader and her normal place as his personal aide Tessa was undoubtedly Rogue's best friend other than Emma. The 5'7 black headed woman was a living computer, capable of in taking all forms of information, storing them, and bringing them back for total recall to run numerous analyses on them at a speed faster than any computer to assess her situation and surroundings. This gave her the ability to counter strategic and react to physical attacks at great speeds, almost seeming to act on pure reflex.

With the talent of telepathic skills - but ones that could in no way touch the White Queens - Tessa could also 'jump-start' powers. Able to scan a person for any possibility of mutations in their DNA she could trigger the powers to emerge or enhance already existing gifts.

And finally at the head of the table, the leader himself, Sebastion Shaw. The Black King.

According to limited history that Rogue was allowed to study into about the Hellfire Club it was Shaw that killed of the leader before him - a White King - and took his place. Able to absorb kinetic and electrical energy, then transform it into extra strength and to limit any damage to his body. With any attack made against or by him he grew stronger and as yet it was not apparent if there was a upper boundary to this energy intake of his, or if it was limitless. Either way the 6'2 Black King was not a person to cross, both mutation wise and with his power he held with the Hellfire.

"What happened?" He growled from his seat, his anger clear about what had happened in New Orleans.

Raising her chin with growing confidence Emma spoke up, "They betrayed us." The underlying 'I told you so' clear to all. "They had to be eliminated."

"But so brutally?" The White King asked with one raised eyebrow.

"What, going soft Pierce?" Selene sneered at her counter colour's King.

Emma spoke as her eyes narrowed over at the immortal. "It was not my decision."

"Oh?" Casting her eyes over towards Rogue Selene let a slow smirk form on her face, lacking any warmth. "Our little Black Piece was playing then? She's improved further than I thought. Good girl."

"Ah do not need yah approval Selene." Rogue growled from beneath her hood, never showing the same kind of respect she did to the others in the Circle.

This just increased the Black Queen's smile as she fell silent, seeming to gloat over at Emma who just turned her attention away from the woman and towards Shaw. "They got what they deserve. They were traitors."

Inhaling deeply Sebastion nodded his head in thought as his angry expression calmed a touch before standing, his chair making no sound as it moved backwards across the carpet. As the others at the table stood as a sign of respect Tessa moved off to open the side door to a small office for him, holding it open as the King beckoned for Rogue to follow him. As Sebastion entered the room the screech of the Inner Circle's chairs dragging along the marble floor as they resumed their places and the door closed behind Rogue's exit of the meeting room.

Upon entering the room she pulled back the hood of her cape, to keep her face hidden from the Inner Circle during a meeting was one thing, it was entirely different to do it in front of their leader.

With a thick crimson carpet the office, like the rest of the Hellfire Mansion was richly decorated with famous paintings and ornaments on a canvas of heavily varnished wooden walls. The room itself was almost completely vacant of furniture compared to the official officers of the Inner Circle, especially the Black King's main working space. A desk with matching wood to the walls lay before the end of the room, bare bar the most minimum of essentials of heavy writing paper and a gold pen held up vertically in a holder. A heavily padded chair sat behind it, covered in red leather to match the flooring.

Walking around the desk Sebastion went to the seat as Rogue took her usual place directly across the table and waited.

"This is your next assignment." The Black King said once he was seated and opened one of the draws, pulling out and sliding a large thick envelope across the desk to her. He added a nod of his head. "Good job with the Assassins. Others will learn from the way you dealt with them to not cross us."

Snatching it up she opened it a touch to see multiple folders, ignoring the 'praise'. "What is the objective?"

"Absorption. Gain their powers to increase your own, you will need them when we face these mutants later on."

"Who are they?" The Black Piece asked as she looked up at her King.

Sebastion pulled his lips back into a vicious smile. "The X-Men."

----

**Rogue's Room.**

Several hours later Rogue sat at her desk, studying the folders that lay in front of her. Despite the late hour she continued to scan through the information, making sure she memorized everything with the aid of Tessa's powers. It was one thing going after a human but against a mutant it was totally different, let alone a group of them.

A plan slowly began to form itself in her head, weighing up the abilities of these 'X-Men' and trying to find a weakness that her stolen powers could abuse. It had been part of her on going training, to find the weakness of your enemy and use it to your benefit. Hell, she had even planned against the Inner Circle and her fellow pieces, with her gifts they were easy to take down but loyalty to the club never made her act on her observations.

With so many telepathic powers she had gained as well as her strong mental walls that had been built up over the years to stop her from going completely insane from the voices Rogue knew the likes of Emma, Tessa and Selene were no threat at attacking her mentally or placing her in a trance. Physically she could out fight them all bar the Black King with his ability to amplify and throw back any attack used against him, but she had figured out her own way of taking him down. Absorption. Her true power.

_But this Xavier, he may be a problem_. Rogue tapped one perfectly manicured black nail against the open folder of the mutant leader. As well as listing history, status and mutant abilities several pictures were also attached to each folder, in this case showing a bald man in a wheelchair. Thanks to Hellfire Club resources they had complied an in-depth folder on each household member.

Rogue arranged the folders on the desk in front of her, placing the mutants who had to be taken out first closest to her and the ones which were less threat further away. The first four involved this Xavier and another telepath, Jean Grey.

Only a year older than Rogue the pictures attached to the folder not only included several images taken of her doing daily activities like school and shopping but also the female in her uniform. Not only did she have telepathic abilities but also telekinetics, something Rogue made a mental note to watch out for. Reading through Jean's schooling and extra activities Rogue rolled her green eyes at the redhead mutants life, one description coming to mind: Little Miss Perfect.

"Ah bet she's popular at school too," Rogue muttered darkly to herself, she had always hated happy, preppy people like this girl. "And Ah doubt she's a natural redhead." She added with a smirk.

Rogue turned her attention to the two other folders. These mutants weren't a real risk to her personally like the other two were but they could alert the rest of the mansion to her being there, thus they had to be taken out fast. Kurt Wagner and Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde. A teleporter and a phaser. Not only threats but their powers would also come in very useful with traveling around from room to room stealthily.

Looking through the rest the Black Piece had to hold back a laugh, no one else in the mansion would have a chance at stopping her. Ice making, fire making, weather manipulation, optic blasts? One telepathic attack or light touch will have the rest of these mutants out for the count.

Placing all the folders bar two back into the envelope they were originally stored in Rogue paused to look over one, now this mutant was interesting. There was little in his history, in fact there wasn't even a real name for him in it. Logan. Wolverine. A challenge. With his heightened senses and adamantium claws Rogue decided to leave him to last, it would be fun to see the look on his face once he came face to face with his teams powers turned against him. His healing factor also fascinated Rogue, it would be a great addition to her powers.

The subject in the final folder would be different from the rest as he knew her. Warren Worthington the Third. With white wings sprouting from his back he was hard to miss. It brought a whole new problem to mind, the chance she may be recognized. As far as this 'Angel' knew she was just a low lackey in the Hellfire Club, an assistant to the White Queen and nothing more. Hell, most didn't even know she was a mutant, just a pretty brunette with white streaks.

Rogue sighed as she finally placed all the folders away and placed the large envelope in the middle of her desk, resting her hands down on the wood either side of it. Should she erase the memories of all the occupants of the house just as she left so they could not identify her later? But then again there was a chance Warren wouldn't even be there. And could she do it successfully with a head full of new psyches? She would be under too much strain to control them all let along draw on a stolen power to wipe that many minds of her presence, and that was after she took care of any cameras that may record her mission.

Her hands raised again but this time they held her face in her palms as she lowered her head, sighing as she ran through the possibilities. If she didn't wipe them the mistake could come back and bite her in the butt... possibly literally with some of those kids mutations, especially the one that could morph into a wolf. The whole point of her name - The Black Piece - was because she was a mystery, a shapeless being that could not be identified with any piece of the game of chess.

If she was to try and wipe all of their memories she could exhaust herself and pass out, something she had encountered in the past in training and did not want a repeat of. There was also other aspects to take in to account, she would have the Wolverine and his clones healing powers, her own invulnerability she stole from Ms. Marvel years ago, let alone the use of her absorption on them that would knock them out for quiet a bit so she would have time on her side. But Rogue had no idea what Logan or X-23's reaction time to her true powers would be, what if they woke up before her? She could be taken prisoner, or worse, killed.

With a nod of her head Rogue decided as she lifted herself from her chair to prepare for bed. She would have to confirm her decision with Shaw and gain views on the issue with Emma and Tessa before she left but Rogue knew what she had to do. As she changed for sleep the Black Piece ran the plan through her head one more time. By tomorrow night the X-Men's powers would be all hers.

----

**Authors Note:** If anyone knows of sites that have detailed history on DaCosta, von Roehm, Leland and Pierce, please leave a link as I am having a very hard time finding information on them. Many thanks to those who can help me out with those.

A extra quick note... thank you for EmeraldKatsEye for the correction on spelling Xavier wrong... shame on me...


	3. Chapter Three

**Authors Note:** Thanks to all the comments I have been getting on this story, it has really helped, especially with this chapter. I had a total writers block with the last part of this, my mind just went totally blank on how Rogue was to take on old One-Eye and Badger. That and I... tweaked Rogue's accent a bit, it makes it more fun to write as it gets stronger.

Just on another note, I think Jamie is so cute! I couldn't resist putting him in like this, I think he's a sweetie, even if the other New Recruits find him annoying when he tries to tag along. See? There are some advantages in being the youngest.

Thankies (yet again for some) go out to...: The funny Romy master (mistress?), ishandahalf (My bunny is no longer on crack thank you, I made it switch to alcoholism 'cause being addicted to drugs is just bad); EmeraldKatsEye; adrenaline addict; GothinkStrawberry (Which I really like the name by the way, but does that make you a black strawberry?); unearthlyangel89; jade (Yes the Acolytes will show up in a few chapters); Neurotic Temptress; Freak87; Chica De Los Ojos Cafe; simba317; Z-BUTT911; bored247; T.; and janey. Thanks for all the support people.

----

**Chapter Three: Know Thy Enemy: X-Men**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

**Bayville.**

A shadow of a figure floated over Bayville, highlighted only by the moonlight on her cape. Quickly finding her target the Black Piece dropped down right in front of the gates of Xavier's School for the Gifted. Bringing up the memory of the blueprints she had studied the other night Rogue quickly spotted the so called security of the facility and smiled. Several minutes later of manipulating her way around the sensors she found herself on the roof of the mansion. With her stolen powers and years of training the security system was easy enough to get pass as Rogue swung herself off the roof and into the nearest window that she was happy to have found left open. These fools had no idea how open to danger they were.

Hovering above the ground so no one would hear her footstep the two toned mutant looked around her surroundings, again recognizing it from the blueprints in her room. The attic had been converted into a bedroom, filled with personal items hidden between great amounts of plants, a single figure asleep in her bed to the far side of Rogue's entrance. Floating over towards them she identified the mutant as Ororo Muroe, Storm, weather manipulator. Rogue stripped off one of her gloves and ran it down the African woman's face, feeling the distinct pull of her powers as the weather witch's life force poured into her.

Taking enough so Storm would not wake up until tomorrow morning at the earliest Rogue floated once again over to the door, shooting a smirk back at the unconscious figure as she exited the room. Flying slowly down the halls so her heels wouldn't make a sound on the wooden and carpeted floor Rogue sorted through the memories of Storm, using them with the plans of the mansion she had seen to find her way around as she threw the white-hairred mutant into one of the cells in her head, blocking out her screams. Following the set of corridors she paused at one door and opened it silently to peer in.

Inside the tan coloured room two separate beds separated the sleeping girls halves, their own personal items scattered around in various places. Rogue made a face under her hood at the bright coloured posters as she made her way into the room, standing over the bed of one of the four mutants she had to take out first. Kitty Pryde. The young brunette mumbled in her sleep before phasing half way through her mattress, leaving only her face, lowers arms and feet revealed. Smirking at this the Black Piece pushed a fingertip against Kitty's forehead, holding it there for a moment before phasing through Kitty and her bed and moving onto the other girl.

As she phased through the floor with both ShadowCat and Jubilation Lee locked soundly inside their cells in her head Rogue made her way confidently towards Xavier's room, once the powerful telepath was out of the way the house was hers. Keeping her senses open for the local Wolverine - Wolvie apparently to Jubilee - who according to the stolen memories of the three females spent a lot of the night awake and wandering the mansion if he wasn't in the kitchen drinking. Phasing through everything in her way the Black Piece paused before the last wall between her and Xavier's room, making sure her mental walls were as strong as ever.

Stepping through the wall Rogue didn't waste any time, marching quickly to the bed before thrusting out a hand onto the bald man's face. His eyes flicked open at the last second before her skin made contact and Rogue got his last action at full force, a warning cry to Logan.

"Shit." Muttering under her breath Rogue's heels clicked heavily against the wooden floor as she rushed to the door, the sound of another set of footsteps rushing towards her.

Just as the door opened to show a battle ready Wolverine Rogue let Jubilee's powers free, hitting the man directly in the face. He let out a roar as his claws slid back up into his forearms and he raised a hand to his eyes, momentarily blinded by the pyrotechnic light show. Rushing through him with Kitty's powers she felt others in the house that were awoken by the sound climbing out of their beds to investigate.

Quickly throwing herself through a wall Rogue barely missed getting spotted by the optic blaster know as Scott, who in turn was followed by the other household telepath. As he passed a hand shot out of the woodwork and pulled the red-hairred into the next room, but she was out cold before she could see her attacker. With the second telepath's powers now part of her own Rogue came out of her hiding place and wrapped her cape tightly around her form before crawling up the wall to the ceiling. Resting there for a moment she watched several other students of the house run below to the Professors side Rogue smirked at the sound of footsteps on the floor above her. Calling on one of her new powers she phased up through the ceiling.

With both of her gloves now off and shoved into one side of her corset Rogue wrapped her fingers around the ankles of the two teens running pass her. Both mutants fell face first to the floor, out cold before they even made contact. Passing them through the floor Rogue pulled herself up onto the second story and crept down the corridor.

As she rounded the corner Rogue held back a scream as three claws buried themselves into her foot. Pushing the pain into the back of her head she looked down at a crouching X-23 who growled up at her. Returning the growl at tenfold the clone of Wolverine went flying back from a well placed punch to the jaw, snapping her head back from the force and sending her crashing through a wall.

Wincing as she looked down at the three slits of holes in her boots Rogue exhaled loudly as she felt X-23's powers kick in, healing her foot and preventing any more blood loss. _Too bad Ah can't heal leather._ She though as she stared in disgust at the damage to her shoe, wiggling her foot a bit to get a better look at the cuts.

A whiff of sulfur and an audible 'bamf' sounded next to the fallen female, a slim dark blue figure crouched over her. Nightcrawler. Floating up to the distracted 'demon' Rogue eyed his tail as it waved behind him, as if it had some mind of its own. Snatching hold of it a pair of yellow eyes turned accusingly at her before they rolled up into his skull and Kurt joined his fallen team mate. That was four from four, now for some fun.

Approaching steps paused the Hellfire member in her place, sniffing at the air with her new enhanced senses but she cursed mentally, the smell of sulfur overpowering everything else. Spinning in her stride Rogue morphed into wolf form, her fur black unlike the red of the owner of the powers. Trotting down the hall she lifted her snout to try and get a hint of the next person, almost seeming to pull back her lips and bare her fangs in a smile as she ran towards Angel.

Warren on his part was just leaving the youngest member of the households room, checking on the young Jamie who remained sleeping despite the paranoia of the rest of the mutants. As he walked back to join Logan and Scott downstairs he paused at the sound of growling, having been around the X-Men long enough to know it was neither Wolverine or X-23.

"Rahne? Is everything all right?"

Moving towards the sound who he thought was his fellow team member Angel stopped at the sight of the wolf before him. It definitely was not Wolfbane. As well as darker in fur so it blended perfectly into the shadows a long white streak ran down through the canine's left green eye. Before he could move the wolf leaped at him, changing in mid-flight to land on him and pin him in human form. A touch of a finger to his forehead knocked Warren out for the rest of the night, but not before he got a shot of the black clothing she was wearing.

Dusting her corset off of suspicious black fur Rogue climbed off the blonde man, moaning lightly in discomfort as she felt something push at her upper back from her shoulder blades. Not wanting to fight the transformation she pulled the back of her cape to one side and allowed it to fall over her shoulder, covering one half of her body but still keeping her hood securely in position. As her new wings sprouted from her back Rogue entered the door Warren just left, closing it quietly behind her.

Tangled up messily in his bedding Jamie had somehow wrapped his limbs securely into his sheets, his mouth open a touch. Smiling gently down at the young boy Rogue swept her eyes around the rest of the room to make sure there was no one else and knelt by the boy's bed. A cry of surprise outside the door brought the Multiple out of his sleep with a snort, his eyes still half closed with sleep as he looked to the female beside him.

"Are you an angel?" He asked as he rubbed one eye with the side of his fist to get rid of his blurred vision, trying to decided whether to try and wake himself further or give up and fall back to sleep.

Flicking a look over her shoulder at her new black wings Rogue shook her head at Jamie, her soft smile still set on her lips so not to scare him. "No, quite the opposite." She held a hand out to his face and lightly brushed her fingered down his cheek. "Yah tahred, ain't yah?" A nod of a reply. "Don't worry, Ah can help yah go back to sleep and not have to worry 'bout what's goin' on." Pressing her lips against his forehead Rogue carefully lowered the unconscious boy down to lie in his bed before heading back to the door.

Walking back out into the hallway a gasp from one of the three females brought Rogue's attention to the group of four standing over Warren's body. Looking over to identify them and their powers she started to move towards the teens, making the small group back away from her but also activate their powers. A rain of small explosive orbs, fireballs and spikes came hurling at the absorber, only to have her jump up onto the ceiling and hang there as the attacks blew past to destroy the wall at the end of the hall.

Dropping from her spot Rogue covered the face of the blonde pyrokinetic teen with her palm, holding on until she heard a moan then released the girl to the floor. She teleported out of the way of several more spikes only to appear behind the shooter in his exoskeleton of bones and wrapped her hand around to cover the only exposed skin on his face. Kicking backwards and high Rogue's heel made contact with the fire creator to send her dazed and to the floor, becoming equally comatose like her friends a moment later.

Rogue turned her head towards the last girl, only to find her whimpering in the corner and trying to make herself as small as possible. Rolling her green eyes she spoke up.

"Look kid. Only one touch, that's all Ah need, then Ah'll leave yah alone. Ah ain't goin' to hurt yah."

"Excuse me."

Glancing over her shoulder and away from the teen girl Rogue raised her eyebrow at the almost ape-like beast covered in blue fur. It wasn't the colouring or his fuzziness that surprised her, more the intelligence woven into his voice. Rogue half expected him to be some sort of English or Shakespearean teacher with that tone.

"Yes?" She answered.

He moved a touch closer to her, to stand within leaping range. "Excuse my rudeness, but may I ask who you are and what you need with our students?"

Shifting her weight to one leg and resting a bare hand against her hip Rogue clocked her head to one side, seeming to ponder his question. "Well, Ah can't tell yah who Ah am, but Ah can tell yah what Ah need. Lahke Ah was tellin' Danielle here, Ah just need one touch, then Ah'll be out of yah way."

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow that. You seem to be a danger to the occupants of this house."

Nodding her head Rogue sighed. "Yah right, Ah am a danger, but don't worry, everyone will wake up in a few hours. Ah promise. But Ah got a job to do, so either attack meh now or leave meh to take care of this girl here first, then yah can attack."

"Very well." With that Beast let out a roar and leaped at the hooded figure, knocking her off her feet with a grunt.

Returning the growl partly out of mild anger but also from the pain in her now broken wings from the force of the hit Rogue dug a foot into Beast's stomach and launched him backwards into the missing wall from three mutant's attacks. As her wings retracted into her back Rogue floated to her feet and held a hand out, lifting the blue furred mutant out of the wreckage and towards her, holding him tightly in place so he could not attack her again.

"With anyone else, yah would of stopped them. But not with meh." With a wave of her fingers Beast's form closer, dropping instantly to the floor as her fingertips brushed pass his fur to connect with the skin underneath.

Suddenly the world went still for Rogue, the bodies that littered the hall disappeared, all sound from others gone. She was alone. Frowning in concentration she scanned the mansion for its occupants but found none, widening her search Rogue could not sense anyone beyond the houses walls either, as if everyone in the world had vanished. Apart from her. All alone.

In the back of Rogue's mind something triggered, bringing up information she had memorized the night before and it made her growl deep in her throat. Danielle, Mirage, capable of projecting others fears so vividly it made them believe it was real. In Rogue's case, to be alone, forever.

Shooting out a hand in the last place she saw her the Black Piece snatched the mutant teen by her neck, a strange gurgling sound coming from the frightened girls throat as the illusion faded. Rogue 'tsk'ed at her and waved one finger in a disapproving manner, her fingers tightening around her neck. Danielle's head lolled forward as her energy drained from her body, landing partly on top of Boom Boom as Rogue allowed her to fall.

Wiggling her fingers in a form of wave to the pile of unconscious mutants Rogue teleported to her next targets in the library below.

In the middle of their area to search Bobby let out a yawn and stretched, almost hitting Ray in the head with an iced up fist. Batting the offending limb out of his way Berzerker smacked Iceman across the back of the head, a touch of his powers behind the hit and caused a mild electrical charge to run through the frozen X-Man.

"Hey!" Iceman cried in pain as he clutched the back of his head.

"Well watch where you're waving those limbs IceCube!" Ray snapped back, being woken up in the middle night did not go down well with the teen, nor did getting stuck with the resident ice maker. "This is ridiculous, there's no one here! Badger and One-Eye have lost it."

"Well what about the Professor?"

"Hey, with how old he is something had to give out sooner or later." Before Bobby could respond a well known sound came from behind them in the corner of the room. "'bout time you got here Kurt!" Ray shot a look to Bobby before continuing. "Was about to bolt IcePick's head off."

"It's IceMAN!"

"Looks more lahke IceBoy to meh."

Both boys froze - double so for Bobby - at the voice before slowly turning around to where they expected Nightcrawler to be, instead they came face to... well cape with a shadowed figure. With their jaws dropped open and eyes wide it wasn't until Rogue raised a hand out from under her covering and aimed it at them did it snap both out of their daze. Reacting on instinct both shot their hands up and let loose their powers.

But they never reached their target. Instead the floor seemed to tilt for Berzerker and Iceman, sending them tumbling backwards to the wall as their own attacks came back at them. With a cry of shock both boys rolled out of the way of the ice chunks and electric bolts. Berzerker tried to push himself back to the carpet but 'fell' back against the wall, as if that was the new floor.

Taking her time to stroll over to the boys Rogue moved easily across the ground, her own balance of gravity normal compared to the one she placed on the two, making the book lined wall their new floor. At least until she released them. Pulling out two books from one of the shelves she threw them at their chests, activating Leland's powers deep inside her mind to weigh down the hardbacks and pressing Iceman and Berzerker securely onto their backs.

"Now yah boys wouldn't be tryin' to hurt or run from little ol' meh, would yah?"

"Let us go bitch!" Ray spat, struggling against the book on his chest that felt like the entire X-Men's jet upon his ribs.

A flash of green energy flickered into view of the boys from under the strangers hood, her hint of a smirk replaced with her drawing her lips back in a form of a snarl.

"Just for that," She growled, pure anger in her voice, "Ah'm goin' to make sure it hurts." Her fingernails digging into the side of Ray's face as her palm made contact. A scream of pain came from his throat as Rogue increased the pressure on his face, a loud 'snap' sounded as she broke his nose.

Bobby's eyes went even wider in shock to almost perfect circles as he watched his friend go limp, an extra layer of ice automatically forming itself over his body to instinctively protect him. He watched as Rogue loosened her grip, allowing Ray's gravity to return to normal and slip off the wall to the floor. His breath caught in his throat as she turned her eyes on him, she was now close enough for Bobby to see inside of the hood and catch a glimpse of her white hair against pale skin.

"Yah scared of meh, Ah can smell it."

"Well, not every day someone breaks in here. We're normally trying to get out." Came out of his mouth before he could even comprehend what he said. A quick and nervous smile shook on his icy lips.

The woman's expression softened a touch, increasing to do so until the smirk had returned and she appeared calm again. Her fingers raised to his face and Bobby flinched away, only to come in contact with her other hand. Instead of being met with the violence of Ray's attack her palm just rested upon his cheek.

"If yah corporate Ah won't hurt yah. Lower yah ahce field."

Bobby slowly nodded his head as he let his protective layer melt away back into his skin.

"Ever been kissed before sugah?"

He opened his mouth to say 'yes' but Rogue raised an eyebrow from under her hood, stopping Iceman in his answer. His lips moved a few times in silence before his mouth closed again and he shook his head.

Leaning towards him Rogue paused just in front of his face, "Thank yah for not fahghtin' lahke yah friend there." Before pressing her lips against his in a kiss, but Bobby was not awake to experience the last of it.

Allowing Iceman to fall to the floor Rogue turned to the doorway of the library, relaxing the increase of mass in the wood of the entrance to keep the others out. They had reached the door not long after Berzerker's scream, but Rogue wanted to keep the last four in the mansion out until she had taken care of Iceman. A red glow from below the edge of the wood was quickly followed by the door being blasted off its hinges. As the four males entered the room Rogue activated the same trick she did on the two boys at her feet.

The world tipped for Wolverine, Cyclops, Havok and Cannonball, sending them falling backwards out of the room, down the hall and against a wall. With a growl Logan grunted for the three boys to get off him, being he was the one that landed on the bottom which in itself was lucky for the others otherwise they would of been crushed by the adamantium laced mutant. Once they got their limbs untangled the four found themselves in the same predicament that Bobby and Ray experienced, they could no longer walk on the floor as they knew it.

"Cannonball, get her." Cyclops barked, quickly summing up the situation and who's powers would be the most useful.

With a nod Cannonball launched himself at Rogue from where she stood at the doorway they just fell from. Eating up the space between them abruptly he found himself suddenly froze in mid-air just before his target. Shooting a smirk at him Rogue tapped a fingertip against Sam's forehead, his body dropping to the true floor.

"Shit!"

"Language." Cyclops counted automatically, not even aware of what he said.

Havok's eyebrows shot up at the scorn, "Language? Watch my language! Wrong situation for that warning bro!" His eyes flicking away from Scott to Sam's body lying lifeless on the carpet. Raising his hands Alex let loose a long blast of red energy from both of his palms.

"Wait!" Cyclops grabbed at his brothers hands, pulling them away from the woman but was not fast enough to prevent the attack. Concern for her welfare wasn't the main worry in the X-Men leaders mind, more the fact that he did not know what her powers were and if she could turn an attack back against them.

Both force blasts hit her head on, one hitting her upper chest as the other struck Rogue's face, making her head snap backwards and her hood to fall back. A low gasp came from her lips as she closed her eyes for a moment, absorbing the new energy with the aid of the Black King's powers, just boosting her own power levels. As the new strength filtered through her body a pleasant tingle flooded her limbs before she returned her vision to the last three awake in the house. With a smirk firmly in place Rogue walked towards them.

Logan popped his claws free after having retracted them during the fall so not to injure any of the students. Pressing the flat of his feet against the 'wall' to launch himself into an attack at the intruder him as well as the brothers found an increased pressure upon their chests, holding all three down firmly and forcing the air out of their lungs. As one very accustom to pain Wolverine continued to struggle against the invisible hold on him, but it only seemed to aggravate the problem as more and more force was placed upon his sternum until he heard a faint cracking sound.

Pausing in front of the three males she brushed one chunk of white hair off her face and looped it behind her ear. Looking over the trapped X-Men Rogue's eyes finally landed on Havok.

"Since yah attacked meh first it's only fair Ah take yah out first." Her announcement caused Alex's eyes to widen and breathing to pick up as Scott struggled against his hidden bonds.

"Don't touch him!" He ordered.

"Don't worry One Eye," Rogue leant forward until her face stopped just in front of Alex's, her vision flicking over to Cyclops, "Yah'll get yah turn next." Before brushing her cheek against Havok's.

As his brothers body slid to the floor Cyclops struggled to pull free again, fighting to try and bring his hand up to his glasses and let this bitch taste the power behind a full, non-filtered blast. His anger towards the situation clouding his mind to give him a selective memory, completely forgetting the lack of damage Alex's powers did against her.

A disapproving sound came from Rogue's throat as she shook her head slowly at him, able to see his plan with the aid of her stolen telepathy. "Now yah know that won't work, yah just saw yah brothers attack didn't hurt meh so what makes yah think yah power could? Yah fahghtin' a losin' battle Scotty." Her smirk took on a more savage appearance. "Ah'm unbeatable."

"Let me go and I'll show you true power!" He snapped and let loose a growl that would do the clawed mutant next to him proud.

"As temptin' as that is, Ah got better thahngs to do, so Ah'll make dis quick." Snatching a handful of his shirt Rogue pulled Scott off the wall and towards her with little effort. _He's not that bad to look at. A bit of a boy scout, but cute._ Making the most of the situation Rogue locked her lips against his, his body going rigid in shock. Smiling against his skin at the reaction she got out of him Rogue released her control over her true powers, keeping her eyes on his face as his energy drained into her.

Dropping Cyclops's body to the ground with a satisfied sigh she smirked over at her last target. "Looks lahke just yah and meh Wolvie."

A wave of her hand and suddenly Logan found himself falling to his knees on the wooden floor, his chest heaving in relief from the release of intense pressure. He grit his teeth as his ribs pushed back out again to their normal position and his breastbone pulled out of his heart and lungs. Taking no more time he launched himself at Rogue with a roar, all six adamantium claws aimed at her chest.

Throwing her body backwards Rogue twisted around and caused Wolverine to go flying over her shoulder, dropping down to crouch on all fours as he landed on the wood behind her. Grinning as adrenaline pumped through her body her green eyes took on a red glow before they burst out in Cyclops optic blast.

Wolverine growled as he took the full attack against his chest, throwing him backwards into and through the hallways wall. Picking himself up and ignoring the deep burn marks that quickly vanished as his skin and muscles began to regenerate shads of wood splinters fell from his form. Rogue kept her crouched position on the floor, her muscles visibly twitching in her arms in anticipation of the next attack. And Logan didn't disappoint her.

Catapulting towards her again Wolverine found himself back on the ground, resting on his back after being tackled around the waist. Rogue grinned down at him as she sat upon his waist, hands resting on his wrists as she pinned him with her superior strength.

"Looks lahke Ah win Wolvie. Ah expected more from yah, a challenge. Yah just disappointed meh. If yah can't beat meh, how yah expect yah kiddies to? Yah X-Men are so pathetic against a real threat." Rogue's face distorted to one of pure disgust and anger. She was sick of never finding a rival that could push her to her limits, one that would actually make her break a sweat. "Tahme to pay up, loser."

Wolverine's claws slowly slid back into his skin as his eyes rolled up and his eyelids closed as he felt like his actual soul was being sucked out through his wrists and into this girl. What made it worse was her words, the attack against his skill hurt more than any physical attack. So many years of experienced only to be beaten by a 18 year old girl in under five minutes.

As his body went limp Rogue climbed off the final target on her list, reaching back to pull her hood back over her head. Any joy she had gained in playing with these mutants was permanently lost for the rest of the night. Not even 20 and she had just taken out an entire mansion full of mutants - who were all powerful in their own ways - in less time than it took her to fly here and she felt... empty.

Sighing she walked towards the halls that lead to the hidden elevator that would take her to the security center where she could destroy the surveillance taken of her. Rogue was used to these sudden emotion changes in her, she could be perfectly happy one moment and go into a blind rage the next, only to feel like crying her eyes out a second later. It was just one of the stresses behind being an energy vampire and a trained hardened killer.

Reaching her destination and not bothering to open the secret door Rogue phased right through it and the elevator, dropping down the shaft as she shorted out the lifts electronics, making it completely useless for its owners. Slowing her decent she forced the doors open to the lower hidden levels of the mansion, striding down the metal hall.

Kicking open the door of the security room the metal door went flying into one of the control panels, instantly destroying that section and sending fragments of metal and electrical wire flying around the room. Rogue thrust a hand into the remainder of the controls, using ShadowCat's powers to fry the rest of the electronics as a dark cloud of smoke began to form at the top of the room.

Stepping back to avoid a shower of sparks from burning her cape Rogue teleported up to where she started her mission, on the roof of the mansion. The first signs of a soon to be intense migraine echoed in her temples as she pointed her toes and her feet left the surface, allowing her to hover in midair.

Angling her body towards home Rogue pulled her gloves back on. "Ah need a strong drink." She muttered before thrusting her arms back violently against her sides, shooting off across the sky.

----

**Authors Note:** Just two stupid little questions I thought of the other night and wondering if people know or have an opinion on them. Both are about the X-Men movies, not Evolution or the comics.

First off, does anyone know if the student shown in the first movie (I have the second one on DVD but cannot find the first one by itself...) playing basketball when Logan is being shown around the mansion, who used his powers, is Quicksilver? Or maybe the kid who could run across water? This question has been bugging me for awhile so any knowledge on it, such as the character name on the credits will be nice.

Second, in X2 when Mystique is looking up where Magneto is on Strykers computer I'm sure we all spotted our favourite Cajun's name up there above the Master of Magnetism. My question is, does that mean Remy, the Prince of Thieves, has been (gasp) captured or in jail? Or is it just a profile on him, after all the LeBeau name is famous in New Orleans, as well as 'The White Devil'... just something to think about...


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors Note:** First off, thankies to all those who commented, but from lack of comments on it I guess no one got the reference/action I made to the X2 movie in the last chapter... hmm... wonder if you will pick up my hints in this chapter.

And for all those who are wondering and asking, the sexy Cajun is in the next chapter, as well as some Romyness. And the Acolytes do make an appearance later too. I couldn't leave them out, I LOVE Pyro and his insanity too much! Kind of a tease really, telling you what's to come but not actually having it up, ain't I mean?

I also thought I would hint at some other things coming up, again just to prod and poke at you like an annoying little sibling trying to get a reaction out of you by irritating you. Three major figures almost everyone will know of from Rogue's past make an appearance. The only way you would not know them is if you have only seen the movie version of X-Men, and if that is the case, shame on you! You should learn about the comics. I will be interested to see if people will guess who I am talking about...

I also want to clear up some relationships for future chapters, mainly the Darkholme connection. In Evolution the only thing that truly helps show the connection of Nightcrawler to Mystique is Rogue and her memories she has gained. Because Rogue has had no connection with Mystique, as the Hellfire got to Rogue first (background behind this will be explained in later chapters) there was no one to find out the secret. There for, Kurt and everyone else (bar her and Magneto) does not know Mystique is his mother.

It is also because of the lack of relationship between our 'lovely' blue shapeshifter and our gothic absorber that Mesmero has never shown up, as he had no way to power up Apocalypse without Rogue. In fact he does not even know she exists. Mystique was the key to what happened that day.

Also, just so avoid future confusion, Rogue can turn on/off any power at will, including her own (obviously). So unlike in the comics and I am guessing in the future of Evolution since she is shown flying, where she absorbed Carol she could not turn off the strength, flight or invincibility.

One more thing, I really like the Brotherhood, I just find them so funny! Especially Toad. Disgusting but funny. There was no way I could leave them out, the comedy potential is just too great, plus Wanda is a kick ass female.

More 'insights' to come later... but now, on with the next chapter!

----

**Chapter Four: Know Thy Enemy: Brotherhood**

One very wet night later Rogue stood covered in her hooded cape outside the household of the Brotherhood of Mutants... if you could call it a house. Having successfully taken out the entire X-Men mansion the moment she had returned to the Club's mansion Sebastion gave her another team to take out the next night, to add more power to her. After a day of sorting out memories and powers under her two closest friends guidance Rogue had completely recovered from her overload the night before, making more space to add more to her collection.

And this time, surprise wasn't such an issue...

----

**Brotherhood Boarding House.**

**Bayville.**

"Give it back, yo!"

"Noway." (_No _way) Pietro zipped away as Todd launched himself at the speedster, only to make contact with the wall using his skull.

Falling back to the ground in a heap Todd rubbed his head. "Ow."

Now standing over the opposite end of the couch from his teammate Pietro grinned as he waved the remote control between his fingers. "Tooslow." (_Too _slow) He let out a yelp as a bolt of blue hex energy came flying his way, disappearing in a gust of wind and dropping the control in the process.

Reaching one hand over the edge of the couch Wanda snatched up the prized possession and lazily flicked through the channels. A rainy night, nothing on TV, and a house full of teenage male mutants... not a good combination, especially when the males were the Brotherhood boys.

Jumping over from the floor Todd landed on the couch next to her, grinning sweetly at the Brotherhood's lone female member, bar their leader. Trying her best to ignore him Wanda shuffled herself further along the couch as he slid closer to her. Not put off by this any more than pervious attempts by the 'witch' to keep him away Todd just continued to lean closer to her until Wanda was pressed up against the arm of the couch with no more room to retreat, at least without standing.

"Get away from me!"

"Aw, come on snuggle bug, I just want to cuddle."

Pietro let out a snort of laughter at the latest addition to Todd's increasing list of names for his sister, instantly falling silent after a death glare from the Goth.

"Don't make me hex you out into the rain." She growled towards the frog-like mutant.

"Do it," Lance muttered from his seat in the armchair, only half paying attention to the fight as it was so common in the house. "He needs a shower."

Hopping up onto the back of the couch Todd crouched down into his normal stance while keeping his balance perfectly. "Hey, yo, I just had one last week!"

"AndallofBayvillethanksyouforthat." (_And all of Bayville thanks you for _that) The silver-hairred mutant sneered as he eyed the remote control again, debating if he could grab it and get out of range of his sisters hexing without losing his head. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. Shooting a glance at his watch Pietro appeared at the entrance before the second hand could even think about moving, wondering who could be at their door at this time, hell, who would be there ever. _Unless it's one of Father's Acolytes... but apparently they prefer windows._..

Pulling open the door Pietro's sulking suddenly stopped at the caped person standing at the entrance, their head down and covered with a hood to protect against the rain. Just standing there. Raising an eyebrow he looked past the figure and out into the night, not seeing anyone else Pietro returned his vision to them. "Uh, hello?"

As their face lifted Quicksilver got a glance of white hair and green eyes before the visitors bare hand shot out from under her cape, tapping his forehead. Caught off guard his eyes rolled up inside his head as his knees gave way, collapsing at her feet.

Stepping over his body Rogue moved into the house, pausing as a female voice called out from the living room.

"Close the fucking door Pietro!"

Stepping into the door frame Rogue answered. "He can't at the moment, but maybe in a few hours."

The three occupants eyes went wide as they jerked away from their focus on the TV and to her.

"Who the hell are you?" The taller and cleaner of the two males asked.

"Either yah worse nahgtmare, or yah favourite dream. Take yah pick sugah." She flirted in reply, shifting her vision to the other male as he actually hopped off the back of the couch to the wall furthermost away from her. In doing so Toad got an eyeful of her entrance.

"She knocked out Pietro, yo!"

Glaring at Rogue ScarletWitch's fingers twitched as blue energy sparked along her hands. "Normally I would like anyone who would knock that moron out-"

"But because Ah broke in yah goin' to have to make an exception?" Rogue interrupted with a smirk. "Take yah best shot."

"With pleasure." Raising both hands ScarletWitch's middle and ring finger on both hands lowered as she let loose a hex... but her target was no longer in the place she had originally been. Suddenly the TV switched channels to a gunfight scene in some form of movie. Spinning on her heels Wanda found Rogue standing directly behind her, remote control in one hand. Raising her hands to throw another hex at the fellow Goth ScarletWitch's eyes widened as Rogue dropped the control and snatched hold of her arms just above her numerous bracelets. Pulling her closer Rogue smirked as the other female's eyes slid close, body going limp and only being support by her grip.

Rogue gritted her teeth as her eyes fell close as well, two sets of memories bombarding her brain - one set real, the other fake - as she let go of ScarletWitch. Someone had been playing around with this girls memories. Sure she may kill and steal but for Rogue having your head messed with was the worse possible thing someone could do to another. A jolt of rumbling beneath her feet brought the Black Piece out of her daze, pushing away the 'memories' for later study.

"Yah keep that up and yah'll bring this hellhole yah call a house down on all of us." Her eyes snapped open to glare over at Avalanche, a twinge of a headache forming deep in her head. "Not a problem for meh, but yah all will be crushed."

"Fine by me." With that Avalanche swung his fist at her head, only to have her duck below his arm before answering back with two hits of her own to his stomach.

Dropping back onto one hand against the floor Rogue shoved a foot into the same place her fist made contact against his gut, making sure to keep any of her mutant powers at bay and just relying on her own training. The kick sent Avalanche backwards into the armchair he was previously seated in and caused the seat to tip backwards, spilling its occupant onto the floor.

From her crouched position Rogue leant over to pick up the fallen remote control, eyeing the device for a moment before throwing it to Toad, who was still keeping his distance from her.

"Knock yahself out toad-boy." A moment after the words left her mouth a size ten boot found its way onto her temple.

Rogue's head snapped to one side as she swallowed a curse for letting her guard down, feeling a warm liquid trickle down her face from point of contact. Wiping a finger under her hood she pulled it back to see her fingertip covered in red as a burning sensation from the tread marks left itself on her face.

The toe of Avalanche's shoe found itself between her ribs, the force behind the kick causing her to lift off the ground momentarily with the combination of the sound of cracking bone. Growling out loud her hand snapped out at his foot, twisting it violently one way with the aid of her extra powers and felt the vibration of his bones breaking. A cry of pain came from his mouth as he fell back to the floor, hands contracted into tight fists.

Raising to her feet Rogue lifted her bare hand to finish him off, only to grunt as something slammed feet first into her side and launched her into one of the rooms walls.

"I got her, yo!"

Another deep growl from her throat stopped Toad in his cheering as Rogue pushed herself back to her feet yet again, eyes now locked on him as a target. Any possible good mood was quickly leaving her as the kick to the head had caused the low grade headache to transform into a roaring migraine.

"Uh oh." He got out before launching himself towards the door for a quick exit, only to find himself suspended in midair. With a flick of her wrist Toad went flying out the door, pass the hallway, into the kitchen and against the refrigerator.

"Ah am gettin' sick of this." Rogue muttered bitterly as she snatched at Lance's shirt, lifting him off the ground and covering his face with her other hand. Keeping the contact for several second she allowed him to slip out of her grasp before following after Toad's path, wincing slightly as she felt Wolverine powers kick in to reconnect her broken rib.

As she went to enter the kitchen an over-sized hand blocked her access. Rogue raised her eyes upwards to the blonde hairred glutton standing in her way. "Move now, or Ah'll have to make yah move."

"That's her, yo! She broke in and took out Pietro and my cuddlebumps!" Toad yelled over Blob's shoulder from somewhere within the kitchen.

"Well, that and Avalanche." She added flicked her attention back to the mutant in her way. "Last warnin', move."

Blob chuckled as he peered down at her. "Or what? I'm the unmoveable."

A slow smirk formed itself across Rogue's face as she returned the laugh, but it was much darker. "To others, maybe. To meh..." She left the statement unfinished and gave a wave of her hand.

A tremble ran through Blob's large form as he sagged forward, resting the big meaty hand that was holding her back against the door frame for balance. His knees bent as his body tipped forwards and he gripped onto the sides of the walls with both hands, trying to hold himself upright. It felt like not only his clothing but even his hair and skin was weighing him down, battling to bring him to the ground.

As the pressure increased Fred dropped to one knee, doubling over so far he had to drop one hand to the ground for support. But the strain continued to grow. Both of his knees hit the floorboards and were quickly followed by his hands as his arms trembled. The shaking along his fleshy limbs became more violent but Blob lost the battle against the increase in gravity, legs sliding out from under him as his elbows bent out and collapsed, the weight resting along his spine keeping him pinned.

Looking down at the struggling Brotherhood mutant who still tried to right himself Rogue placed one foot on his massive back, using it as leverage to raise herself over him and onto to floor of the kitchen. Once on the floor again she crouch down, barely stopping before her covered knee scraped the ground and pressed a palm against Blob's cheek, his struggling stopping.

Toad's mouth dropped open at the sight of someone bringing down his oversized friend, wide eyes only increasing in size as she moved towards him. Contracting his muscles he bounced up in to the air over her head, only to be brought back down to earth as Rogue's hand shot up above her. Catching him in midair yet again with the aid of her recently acquired telekentics she brought him in front of her, twisting him around so he rested with his feet towards the ceiling, close enough to be intimidating but far enough away to avoid the majority of the stench coming off Toad.

Rogue tilted her head to one side as she looked at him. "Yah didn't really think yah could get away from meh, did yah froggy?"

"Well, I kind of hoped I would." Toad let out a grin to show off his badly stained teeth from his up-side-down position. His smile left his face a moment before his jaw snapped open, launching a glob of his spit spray directly into her face.

Losing her concentration enough to drop Toad onto his head Rogue reached her hands up to her face, trying to pull away the sticky substance that covered her mouth and nose. Sparing a second to look at the struggling attacker Toad hopped out of the room as fast as he could, leaping up the stairs towards a specific room.

Back in the kitchen Rogue was cursing silently at herself again as she tried to dig her nails under the spray, but was unable to tug it off. Pulling back her hands as her temper rose Rogue waved a hand in front of her face, narrowing her eyes at an attempt to ignore the bitter bite of cold as she froze the substance cutting off her air. The green spray contracted and cracked on her face as the surface of it took on an icy white appearance. Slamming the side of her hand into the covering she shook her head as it fell in pieces at her feet. She spat a chunk of green out of her mouth and peeled away the rest of the offensive frozen sludge.

"Disgustin'." Rogue's nose wrinkled up as she glared down at the remains before snapping her sight back up to the doorway Toad escaped from.

Flinging the large mutant that blocked the doorway out of her way with a snap of her wrist Rogue exited into the hall, only to be hit in the shoulder. Her body snapped around to one side and her vision locked onto the flow of blood now coming out of her right shoulder from a bullet wound... and the hole in her cape. Rogue's eyes widened as she gasped, fingering the rip in her important covering. _Oh no, not mah cape!_ Teeth set tightly together she brought her eyes to the shooter standing at the top of the stairs.

Memories of all the occupants of both the Brotherhood and X-Men household - as well as her files back in the Hellfire mansion - confirmed the identity of the blue skinned mutant who kept Rogue directly in her firing line. Mystique, leader of the Brotherhood and with the gift of shapeshifting.

"Bitch." Rogue muttered before her shoulder jerked suddenly, the impacted and blood covered bullet falling to the floor as her wound knitted close. Scanning her eyes over the other woman she paused at the crouched figure of Toad hiding behind his leader, trying to peer around her body but keep hidden at the same time. Rogue smirked yet again as a plan came to mind and she bowed towards both before disappearing in a puff of sulfur.

Flicking her yellow eyes around the floor below her Mystique tried to spot the intruder, she knew she hit her by the way the girl reacted but she showed two mutations of members of the X-Men. What kind of mutant was she dealing with? The sound of a mild explosion sounded behind her but before she could turn Mystique found her gun hand empty as Toad was kicked through one of the bedroom doors.

Spinning around the shapeshifter found the hooded girl standing before her, handgun dangling from one of her fingers. The gun was thrown up into the air, only to be caught in the same hand before she tightened her fingers around it, crushing the metal in her palm before she let the remains fall. Mystique bit back a gasp at the strength this mutant possessed, staring under the shadow of the hood to catch the pale teens face.

"Yah put a hole in mah cape. Bad move."

Anticipating an attack Mystique raised her arm to block the punch aimed at her head, moaning in pain as she felt the bones in her forearm snap. A roundhouse kick to the ribs sent her against the wall down the upper hallway, dropping to the floor on all fours only to receive a second kick in the same place. The force behind it rocketed Mystique up into the ceiling, her spine shattering the painted surface before she fell back in front of her attacker.

A hand reached down to snatch her around the throat, lifting the redhead up off her feet to be slammed back into the already damaged wall. Snarling at Rogue she threw a fist towards her face, the attempted attack batted away with a wave of her hand as Rogue answered back by backhanding Mystique across the face.

The gasp broke free of her bloodied lips this time as Mystique got a small taste of Rogue's true powers, dizziness and an overwhelming tiredness wrapping around her brain. Bringing her gaze back to the younger female she inhaled suddenly as she found herself being looked back at with yellow eyes, her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Mystique demanded, not prepared to let her pride be defeated by this girl as easily as she was physically.

The dark grin took it's place on Rogue face again as she leant towards her. "The most powerful mutant alahve." As her grip tightened on Mystique's neck she felt the powers and knowledge flood into her, releasing her to allowing the unconscious woman to slide down the wall.

"So she does bleed red blood, not blue." Rogue commented as she eyed Mystique's bleeding nose and split lip. Looking to the broken door Rogue smiled and moved towards it, calling out as she walked. "Oh froggy. Come out, come out, where ever yah are."

Stepping into the dark room Rogue scanned the surroundings. It was dark, it was gothic, it held collections of the kind of books and music Rogue herself liked, as well as a selection of makeup and outfits she would chose for herself. _Must be the girl's, Wanda's, room._ "Come on Toady, Ah don't have all nahght and Ah'm startin' to get pissed off. Come out now and Ah won't hurt yah. That much."

When no answer came she marched over and threw open the wardrobe to find Toad crouching amongst the clothing inside. She smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey, yo." Came the reply with another unclean toothy smile, this one twitching uncontrollably with nervousness.

Rogue wiggled a finger, motioning for him to stand and come closer to her. Slowly he brought himself up from his stoop and hopped cautiously over to her.

"This going to hurt?"

She thought for a moment then shrugs. "Well, others tell meh it does. Ah wouldn't know, never had mah powers turned against meh before. Don't worry, yah'll just sleep well for a few hours."

Slowly Todd nodded his head, "That doesn't sound too bad." His nerves coming back at full strength as Rogue reached out a hand to him. "Ah, I guess saying sorry won't stop you... will it?"

Rogue grinned at the idea but shook her head. "Nope." Her grin was the last thing he saw before the world went black on Todd.

----


	5. Chapter Five

**Authors Note:** All I really have to say about this chapter is, it was hard! Fighting scenes I can do, I like writing a good action scene with blood and guts and plenty of violence to pour over top, but romance, sex and sappy stuff... that is much harder for me. Hope this meets up to Romy fan standards as I really struggled with this.

As for my question in the last chapter, well done to Ishy for mentioning all three, even if you did sound unsure. Destiny/Irene, Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers, and Cody will be appearing later on. But that's enough for now...

As always, thankies for the comments, their a real motivation. And to answer the question asked, the Hellfire Club mansion is - according to my research - found at Fifth Avenue on Manhattan's East Side.

Also, I do not know if there is a real place called the Red kNights, but if there is, I do not own it.

----

**Chapter Five: A Meeting With Le Diable Blanc**

**Hellfire Club Mansion.**

Sighing Rogue pushed herself away from the desk and rubbed her hands over her face. She had been rereading the last paragraph over and over again for the last ten minutes. Luckily there was no blueprints to study of the base she would have to attack tomorrow. The Hellfire was unable to find any copy of the interior, even with their connections, but they did have several photos of the exterior. She was in no state to go through boring line images, even if it did leave her at a disadvantage without them.

It was more complicated than the last two - especially the Brotherhood's house - and she was grateful for the powers she had stolen of late, without them she knew she would of had a hard chance getting into the metal structure. But that was as far as she got, the little they knew on the building. Her brain was just too fuzzy to read into its occupants, all she knew was they were mutants and that there was six of them. Luckily she had convinced Shaw that with a base of this scale Rogue needed at least a full 48 hours to get ready, not just a day like with the other two.

She would of liked to had used the defense that the voices from the many mutants she had absorbed over the past two days were affecting her, but she had lost that excuse two years ago. Originally when she first started absorbing others they roamed free inside her head, taunting her until she was able to place them inside cages. As she learnt to control them more and gained more powers the flimsy cages got upgraded to prison cells behind thick metal doors with only a slit to see who was inside. Now the voices were still in cells, but with transparent panels to see each occupant and the rooms were soundproof. No longer did the voices yell at her. She finally had quiet.

"Fuck it." Jumping out of her chair Rogue threw open the door to her walk in closet and after a moments consideration pulled out an outfit.

Quickly stripping out of the black corset, stockings and gloves that she had to wear as a member - unofficial or not - of the Hellfire Club Rogue slipped into her selected clothing. Smoothing a hand down the skin tight black leather pants she chose Rogue turned to look at herself in the mirror, studying how the dark green halterneck top enhanced her natural curves and silently thankful for Wolverine's healing powers for getting rid of the scars from Selene's 'training'. Strapping her feet into below the knee stiletto boots she threw on a black leather trench coat and snapped a matching choker around her neck as she walked out the door, not bothering with money.

As Rogue headed down the hallways towards the garage Emma's thoughts of where she was going echoed in her head. Rolling her green eyes Rogue opened up the telepathy she stole off the red-head X-Man two days ago. _'Ah'm goin' out.'_ Without any more explanation she took a seat in one of the Club's cars and screeched down the driveway and onto the street.

----

**New York City.**

Ignoring the line that was formed outside of the 'Red kNights' Rogue walked right past as the liners sneered and shot glances of distaste at her, all hoping that the bouncer would turn her away as soon as she made it to the door. To the satisfaction of the front of the line the muscle bound club guard held one big meaty hand out to stop her.

"No way short stuff, even if ya get in line ya too young."

Ignoring his little speech completely Rogue just tilted her chin up so the bouncer got a shot of the choker around her neck, a black symbol of the King chess piece hanging from a silver loop in the middle of the tight necklace. Being seen with the Black King's symbol in any of the Hellfire Club's businesses meant there would be no questioned asked and only the best of service. As far as they knew she was possibly a mistress to the King, not that it worried Rogue as long as she got entrance. Inhaling quickly the 6'8 bouncer stepped to one side and allowed her to enter.

"Enjoy your night, miss."

"Thank yah sugah." She winked at the now nervous man as she entered into the club, hearing him regain his voice and demanding people from the front of the line to show him ID.

Inhaling deeply as she pushed past the dark curtain that separated the well lit entrance hall Rogue entered into the club itself, the smell of alcohol mixed with cigarette smoke hanging thickly in the air. A heavy based rock beat vibrated through her body as the darkness of the club was only broken by red lights shining around the dance floor and a large mirror hanging over the back of the bar with its edges lit up by a fluorescent frame allowed the bartenders to see what drinks they were mixing. Bodies swayed on the dance floor that sat down a step and in the middle of the club as the right and far walls were covered in red leather booths for those who preferred to sit.

Walking to the bar that ran down the full length of the left side of the large room Rogue took a seat on one of the red and black stools.

"What can I get yo..." The bar tender stopped in mid-question and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, laughing as she tilted her head back and allowed a cascaded of blonde waves to fall down her back. "You're too young to drink here kiddy, I'm surprised Bruce let you through the door. Why don't you go to a movie or something and get a soda instead?"

Keeping her cool Rogue spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music, her voice neutral. "Get meh yah manager."

Taken back by her level voice the female bartender snorted and smirked. "He'll just tell you the same thing. Hey Frank! Got a kiddy who wants to talk to you!" Turning back from yelling over her shoulder the woman scoffed at Rogue as the manger walked up to see what was the problem.

Looking her over 'Frank' frowned, no doubt wondering like the blonde bimbo how Rogue got into the club. "You're going to have to leave kid."

"Is that so?" Rogue asked as she tilted her head up for the second time tonight, watching as Frank's eyes widened at the sight of her necklace.

Stuttering at first he cleared his throat and spoke to the woman behind the bar, not taking his vision off the choker. "Give her what ever she wants, on the house."

"But-"

"Don't argue!" Frank directed his full attention at the girl, his voice stressing the order before twisting back to Rogue. "Enjoy your night, miss."

"Ah think Ah will, now. Thank yah Frank, Ah'll remember yah generosity and pass on mah opinion." Rogue smiled at him sweetly and followed the nervous man with her eyes as he walked away. "Beer, any kind."

"At once."

----

Exhaling a trail of smoke lazily out of his mouth Remy looked over the club scene, taking in the sight of the moving bodies on the dance floor, in particular the female ones. He himself had just came off the floor and was in the process of making his way towards the bar, after detaching several girls who had found a way to cling themselves to him. Not that he minded.

Leaning against the bar Remy shot a charming smile at the cute blonde behind the bar, grateful for the sunglasses he wore to keep his eyes hidden as he got a more than alluring smile back with a glance of cleavage as she leant towards him.

"What can I get you handsome?"

"At da moment, a beer. Later, who knows."

"No prob." Spinning around to get his order Remy noticed her putting an extra swing into her hips as she bent down lower than she need to, showing off how her short skirt stretched tight over her body. Forcing the cap off the bottle she handed it over the counter to him. "There you go."

"Merci petite." He took a mouthful out of the bottle before replacing his cigarette between his lips, studying the curves of the bartender.

A tapping of nails against the bar took the blonde's attention off him and she rolled her eyes before moving further down the bar to a dark-hairred female sitting by herself at one of the stools. The blonde replaced the other females empty beer bottle with another, a look of pure disgust on her features suddenly put Remy off talking to her again. The customer on the other hand caught his attention, more her hair did as she adjusted her position on her seat.

Two white streaks framed her face as the rest of her auburn hair rested in loose waves to just pass her shoulders. A heavy trench coat covered most of her body but enough of it peeked out underneath to show her in a dark green top and very skin tight leather pants. The pants themselves were enough to draw any man's attention, and this did not go unnoticed by the male customers and bar staff around her. She ran her fingers tips along the rim of the beer bottle mouth as she stared into space, ignoring the looks she was getting. But it was her eyes that drew the thief in, they were the closest thing to living emeralds he had ever seen. _Now dat be one fille Remy wants to get to know._

Picking up his drink he strolled over towards the woman, plastering his most seductive smile onto his face and made sure his sunglasses were firmly in place to hide his eyes. "Bonjour chèrie, drinkin' alone?"

"Well Ah was," Came the answer but she still had not even glanced in his direction. "And that's how Ah'd lahke to keep it."

Taken back from both her harsh voice and accent he couldn't help but smile inwardly. _She's a Southerner._ "Ya sure chère? Remy be more dan 'appy to keep ya company." The hidden smile just increase inside of him as she shot a look at him.

"Ah bet yah would Swamp Rat."

"'Swamp Rat'?" He asked with surprise, no woman had shot him down like that before.

Turning on her stool the teen angled her face up towards his and he felt a spike of emotion from her, calming his shock as he realized it was annoyance and boredom. "We'll yah a Cajun, ain't yah?"

"Dat Remy is."

"Then yah a Swamp Rat."

Shaking off the remark Remy tried again. "'nd w'at part of da south would ya be from?"

"Mississippi." She answered and just held his gaze before turning her attention back to her drink. "Why yah talkin' in the third person Cajun, think yah better than everyone else?"

"Depends with w'at activity ya referrin' to chère."

"Don't call meh chère, sugah."

Smiling at this he downed the rest of his drink and placed the empty bottle on the bar. One way or another he'll get this girl to pay attention, after all, Remy LeBeau was the King of Hearts. "Ya wanna dance River Rat?"

Rogue eyed him for a moment, both for what he just called her and his appearance. Ok, so he was kind of cute, hell, he was gorgeous! His own trench coat in brown covered a tight black shirt and even tighter - if that was possible - jeans, showing off the hard angles of his body underneath. And what a body! Several mischievous situations came to mind as pictures of what lay under his clothing mixed into her thoughts.

Wasn't she looking for a way to relieve some tension? This boy, man, would be perfect to play with for the night, only to cut him loose in the morning. After all that was Emma's words and teaching, men were to be used, abused, then thrown away so you could move onto the next one. They were play toys, to manipulate into getting what you wanted.

Finishing her drink in the same manner he did Rogue took the hand he offered and stood, not saying anything. Once on her feet she realized not only was he half a foot taller than her but the heavy sunglasses wrapped around his face was hiding something very interesting. What it was, she wasn't sure... yet. Bringing out Xavier's and Jean Grey's powers she sneaked a peek into his head, only to find herself running up against strong mental walls. Doubting she could get pass them without him noticing Rogue probed around a bit more, testing the walls before pulling back so not to raise too much suspicion. He was definitely a mutant and she was sure it had someone to do with his eyes.

Remy for his part felt the light mental touch but kept the surprise from his face. _She's a mutant? 'nd a telepath at dat._ Only to add to his shock she plucked the cigarette from his free hand, raised it to her lips and inhaled deeply. After holding the intake in her lungs for a moment the Mississippi native exhaled a stream of long slow smoke stream from her lips before handing the cigarette back. Smiling at her boldness Remy finished off the smoke before leading her to the dance floor.

The crowd parted enough to let the new couple as she pulled her hand from his grasp, only to run her fingers up his arm to his shoulder before dragging them painfully slow down the center of his chest. Moving closer to her Remy's own hands lightly traced along her waist as they both swayed to the music. As the beat continued Rogue slowly slid her hands up his chest to rest her fingers at the edge of his collarbone, their bodies bumping against each other as he pulled her closer still to him, his hands grazing the sides of her hips.

Lowering his face down to hers that was angled up towards him this mysterious woman twisted her head to one side just before his lips meet hers, causing them to brush against her cheek instead. A slowly smile appeared on the Cajun's face at her teasing as she spiraled around so her back was pressed against his chest.

Rogue shot a cheeky glance over her shoulder at him with a smirk planted confidently on her black lips before closing her eyes and resting her head back on his shoulder. He watched her face calm as she soaked up the music, her hips moving once again as his hands wound their way back around her slim waist. A low moan escaped her throat as he nudged his lips against her jaw line, his fingertips digging into the leather of her pants over her hips.

A hand reached back, skimmed up along his neck to the back of it then wove its way into his hair. While Rogue's hand intertwined further through his hair she pressed her body closer to him, smiling at his hands tightening on her hips as she ground back against him with each sway.

As the song ended a number of the couples exited the floor and headed either to one of the tables or the bar. One of the few left were Rogue and Remy.

Remy's hands trailed away from her hip and along her covered skin as he circled around to stand face to face with her, pressing both palms against Rogue's lower back and pulled her tight to his chest as the next song started.

"So chèrie, ya know Remy's name, but he still hasn't got ya's."

"Now why would Ah give yah mah name?"

A slow smile covered his lips, a lust filled note entering his voice that drove most women insane. "Even anges need a name."

Returning his seductive smile with one of her own Rogue went up on her tiptoes, tilting her head back and bringing her lips level to his ear, "Ah ain't no angel, Cajun." Then captured his earlobe between her lips.

"Den w'at are ya?" Remy asked in a moan as his hands edged downwards, turning his head just enough to catch her eye through his sunglasses.

Rogue's smile just increased as her arms slid around his neck, hands going up to rest on the back of his head again and bringing his mouth down to hers, stopping just before they touched. Dropping his hands down until they rested over the top of her leather covered backside Remy pulled her hips hard up against his, taking note of her eyelids falling close as he closed the distance between their lips.

"Miss."

A low growl escaped Rogue lips as she opened her eyes and shot daggers through the person who interrupted. In her case looks could actually kill but she held back from the temptation to blast this moron through the clubs wall. It was one of the Hellfire Guards, at least that was her guess. All guards to the Club were enforced to wear full face masks as part of their uniform, covering up any characteristics and making them basically featureless drones. She wouldn't know one personally if they fell dead at her feet. "What is it?"

"You've been ordered to return."

Narrowing her green eyes dangerously at the man she glared at him for a moment before waving him off. Too bad this lackey had no idea who she really was, she would of loved to see the fear in his eyes. "No."

The man cleared his throat, not put off by some teenage girl with an attitude problem. "There is to be no argument," He cast a look at her male partner before speaking again. "'His' orders."

Remy raised one eyebrow in annoyance to the man who dared broke them apart. He was so close and this idiot was ruining everything! "Go away homme, da lady said non."

Sighing audibly Rogue nodded her head. "Wait for meh outsahde." She ordered to the Hellfire Guard and turned to Remy once they were alone again. "Ah have to go, work calls."

"W'at? Non chère, just w'en we were goin' so well."

She smiled at this man as he put on a pout, looking so pathetic for someone of his age acting like that but so cute at the same time. Running a finger down his cheek Rogue kissed his other, "See ya around Swamp Rat, hopefully." Then turned on her heel and headed to the door.

_Non, Remy ain't lettin' dis femme get away_. Weaving through the masses Remy made his way after her but no matter how fast he moved she seemed to keep the same distance between them, having no trouble with the others in the club compared to those who got in his way. He came running out of the club and pushed pass the bouncer in time to see his mystery woman enter a black limousine parked outside the club, those in line eyeing the car and the treatment she was getting hungrily.

Remy frowned in confusion. Who was this woman to get this kind of treatment and luxury? It was not everyday a gothic teen got into a limo after partying in a club. He watched as the car pulled away, waiting to catch the license plate numbers so he could track her... and there it was. Making a mental note of the numbers and letters Remy sighed as he pulled out a cigarette from the packet in his coat, lighting it with a touch of his finger as movement from the corner of his eye got this attention. It was only the man who had interrupted them climbing into an equally impressive car - a Jaguar at that - and Remy guessed it was the car that his chère had drove to the club. _Ya chère? Ya've lost it LeBeau._

Tempted to grab the man and threaten him into giving out the woman's name and place she lived Gambit got rid of the idea with a shake of his head. Last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself and as long as he had the plate numbers he could find her again. Just to add more assurance to his search he memorized the Jaguar's plates as well, thankful for his skilled memory that had been trained to remember blueprint plans for success for heists over the years. With a wave of brown leather the kinetic charger known as Gambit headed back to his own transport in the form of his bike. One way or another, he was going to find that woman again.

----

**Translation of chapter title**

Le Diable Blanc: The White Devil

----


	6. Chapter Six

**Authors Note:** Latest chappie ready to go and do you know hard it is to write two highly trained Southerns to fight against each other? And there was no way I could leave Pyro out, the insane Aussie is one of my favs in Evolution. Sorry for those Piotr fans out there but the reason he's taken out so early is because I like him and don't want to embarrass him. Well, not until I get to play with him and Kitty in the same room at least...

And before anyone bring is up, I have given Rogue bone claws, making it so Wolverine and X-23 have bone underneath their metal covering. This was more to link in with the comic, especially X-Treme because Rogue just looked so good in the comics with bone claws.

Thanks goes out to all those who left reviews again, so glad that the Romyness met your levels of taste. As for the attitudes between the two, lets face it, Remy will always be Remy, no matter what woman he is talking to... unless it was Bella I guess, but we don't have to worry about her in this story any more now do we?

I wanted to try and swap the rolls in the relationship with these two, make Rogue more the confident player while Remy is a bit confused on emotions and smitten with the mysterious woman with as much a shady (and illegal) past as him, yet still keep the two close to how they normally are. The Cajun flirt and the emotionally confused Goth.

To Freak87, I'm sorry but I guess I'm not that sneaky enough to make the 'metal structure' not the Acolytes base, I just really wanted to get all the teams in there and introduced as fast as possible before going into a bit of Rogue's background and the other mutants reactions to what is happening. As well as the Romyness.

As always, thanks to all the reviews, they really keep motivating for me to keep writing and it is getting harder as I have basically gone past all that I have planned and now am onto the unknown, so please bare with me for updates. Also am updating for another story at the same time so multiple writing, but I am sure most authors out where know what that feels like.

Anyways, on with the madness!

----

**Chapter Six: Know Thy Enemy: Acolytes**

Standing across the field the Black Piece narrowed her eyes at the metal dome that she knew housed her next targets. Focusing her attention on the mission at hand she pushed the events of last night into the back of her head. Shaw had not been impressed by her just disappearing, not able to understand why she had to leave the mansion to relax when she had everything she needed there. Every luxury was at the tip of the Hellfire's finger, whatever they needed they could buy or bribe to get, which included her even though she wasn't officially recognized as a member.

In the end Rogue agreed to spend the day training and studying for this mission to keep her King happy. Not that she really saw any point in it. She was unstoppable, the powers of some of the strongest mutants alive at her call. It wasn't that she was cocky or underestimating who she was to face yet, she was just confident and believed in her own abilities and training. Well... maybe she underestimated the Brotherhood, but that would not happen again.

Taking note of the multiple cameras following her as she walked towards the building Rogue phased right through the side of the building. This was going to be interesting...

----

**Acolyte Base.**

Tapping his fingers against the wood of his desk Remy rested his chin in his other hand as it was held up by his elbow on the table. The tapping just increased in tempo as he waited for the results on his laptop to show up. Staying still was never something easy for him, he always had to be moving and it was one of the reasons he had always had cards on him most of his life, it kept his hands busy. Shuffling cards always calmed him and had no doubt over the years kept him from getting in more trouble than he had.

A loud beep from his computer sounded as a new screen blinked to life, coming back with the data on the number plates he had memorized the other night at the club... or more the lack of data.

"No results?" Raising an eyebrow his shocked appearance quickly turned into a frown of frustration, how was he going to find his mystery woman now?

_Why ya even lookin' for 'er anyway? She's just another femme. A belle, amazin', gorgeous, sexy... just another fille... right? Since w'en 'as da King of 'earts gotten stuck on un woman?_ (_one_)

Never, and Bella didn't count as he had no choice in the matter. It was just because they got interrupted when she seemed so willing to do more than just dance with him... that was it! Was it? Yes! Yes. Yes?

A siren echoed through the building, cutting off any idea to help him solve the problem - of both how to find her and why he wanted too. There was only one reason this alert was for. Jumping out of his seat Gambit grabbed his trench coat and threw it on as he ran out the door of his room, thundering down the metal hall.

"One at the main 'door' mates," John's voice cracked over the speaker system from the main security room and was quickly followed by his normally psychotic laughter. "Only a little sheila. Nothin' to worry abou... Shit! She's inside!"

Hearing this Gambit quickened his pace into a full out sprint. How the hell did she get in! Apart from the main garage that all of them could access the only person who could open the - as John put it - main door was Magneto, as all it was was a solid piece of metal.

The thief in Gambit didn't like the situation, not having control over his exits. He liked multiple options, including ways to get out. It was unnerving the thought that Magneto could crush them all inside the base with a wave of his hand, but it was one of the prices for his 'help'. He kept John and himself away from those who were looking for them and helped Piotr look after his family.

The building itself was pure metal, no doubt formed by the Master of Magnetism himself. Multiple rooms for research, storage, transport, security, accommodation, medical, and of course training. The living areas were left up to the males to decide what to do with and for the three blackmailed members the metal was quickly covered up with paint or drywall, anything to try and forget the fact that they were surround by the very thing their boss controlled.

Rounding the last corner Gambit found the metal covered giant Colossus towering over a caped figure and as powerful as the Russian was he couldn't even get close to getting a grip on the intruder as she ducked and wove out of his way with ease. Bringing one massive fist down towards the female's head her hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist, throwing her weight to one side as she flung Colossus up over her body and across the room.

Gambit's mouth dropped open as his teammate hit the equally metal wall, leaving a large dent in it. How could someone that small throw a person of Piotr's weight so easily?

"Bloody hell!" Pyro voiced Gambit's thoughts as he stood wide-eyed next to him, pausing in strapping on the last of his flame-throwers at what just happened. "Maybe we should just let her take what she wants..."

"Oui." He agreed but went into a fighting stance and allowed several cards to slide into his palm as the attacker walked towards the fallen Colossus.

"No worries mate!" Pyro grinned as he finished attaching his hand pieces. "I got her. Oh sheila!"

The woman didn't even turn as the fire controlling Aussie let loose two long streams of fire from his back mounted packs, the jets arching up to the high ceiling before twisting into the shape of a headless horseman. The horse reared up on its hind legs, its front hooves pawing violently at the air as its rider drew a sword at its hip and raised its own arm in a charge. As the horse's mouth opened in a silent scream Pyro's insane laughter echoed in the room instead before the fire beast raced towards the woman.

Without even a glance in their direction she raised her one gloved arm out and held it palm first towards the fire creation, streams of white encasing it. The horse and rider staggered back as they withered and shuddered, as if they were capable of feeling pain. White crystals began to form along the horse's chest, spreading quickly along its front legs, neck and down its torso. As the substance hit the riders boot it too became encapsulated in the same shining icy blue, trapping both in semi-transparent statue stillness poses.

As the two conscious members of the Acolytes watched cracks formed along the once fiery horse's legs, an audible creak sounding from each limb. Suddenly the strain of weight upon the frozen fire beast became too much and the slim legs crumbled under the pressure, the rest falling to the metal floor with it where it shattered into ice shards.

A rasped gasp came from Pyro's mouth before he scream. "NO! My horsie!" Dropping to his knees he bent to pick up the remains of the horse's head, cradling it to his chest. "What she do to ya Bruce!" He brought it up to his face and pressed his cheek against it, "Don't worry mate, I'll brin' ya back." Cooing gently to the ice before his eyes snapped wide again, pulling at the ice and struggling to get it off his face... only it was stuck. "Help! It's cold!"

Ignored by both Gambit turned his vision back in time to see the woman's uncovered hand press against Colossus's forehead, keeping the skin contract for a long moment before pulling back and looking through the shadows of her hood towards them.

"Gambit! Mate! Help! It hurts! It bleedin' hurts mate! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" A low whimper came from the pyromaniac's throat and his bottom lip stuck out, the evils of water, cold and ice running through his mind. Pyro grabbed a handful of Gambit's coat and tugged on it hard.

Pyro's head snapped to one side and the ice shattered as Gambit's bo-staff made contact with the frozen lump. "Don't touch da coat."

"Hey!" Pyro jumped to his feet and glared over at the Cajun, the red rash of ice burn covering his cheek. "That hurt!"

Not wanting to take his eyes off their attacker Gambit narrowed them none the less and resisting the urge to wipe down the spot the flame freak grabbed on to his trench coat. "Ya forgettin' we 'ave company?"

His eyebrows shot up behind the transparent upper half of his headpiece as Pyro turned his attention back to the woman, who calmly watched all of this happening as an amused smirk rested on her lips. "Oh yeah." But it seems Pyro does not like to let things go that easy... "But it bloody hurt!"

Snapping his glowing eyes around to the Australian Gambit grabbed him by the straps of his fuel tank, bringing his face inches from his own. "Shut. Up."

"Me shut up! You're the one tryin' to smash my bloody face in!"

Before the testosterone slinging match could carry on both men found their attention dropping to two glows at their feet in the form of two small orange orbs.

"Well would ya look at that," Pyro pulled free of Gambit's now looser grip and dropped down to pick one up. "Almost look like a fire ball."

Gambit on the other hand had enough brains to realize danger when he saw it and threw himself away from the two bombs before they exploded. The blast caught Pyro at full force, throwing him back to the ground as his uniform was now missing a large hole in his glove and chest. He groaned weakly and peered one eye out of his orange visor to see the female standing over him. His hand shot out to not only try and protect himself but to let out another jet of flames, only to have her grab hold of it and press her palm against the hole in his glove.

Picking himself up Gambit watched as John's eyes rolled up into his skull and his body go limp, held up only by the woman's hold before she released him onto the floor. Extending his bo-staff to full length the cards he had kept palmed in his hand took on a reddish glow of kinetic energy before a flick of his wrist sent all three hurling towards her... only to pass directly through her body and explode against the wall.

A heeled foot came at his face but bringing up his staff Gambit deflected it away, twisting his weapon around to try and trap her ankle in a lock against the metal but her limb passed right through it, only to have her disappear in a cloud of smoke a second later. Spinning around at a sound behind him Gambit ducked in time to avoid a high kick aimed at his head, dropping down to kick his own foot out at the females leg.

Before his boot could make contact she was gone, reappearing yet again behind him to drop her heeled foot onto his upper back. Rolling away to escape her foot for a third time he swung his bo-staff around to catch her legs again, only to have the woman flip backwards away from both the staff and Gambit. Landing gracefully on her feet she backed up until her spine was pressed against the metal wall, head tilted down enough to keep the shadows covering her face as she waited.

Placing one hand flat against the ground he swung himself back to his feet, instantly kicking a foot up towards her head. Twisting out of the way she ducked as Gambit jabbed the end of his bo-staff at her skull, a series of metallic 'thwack's following after her as she moved and his attacks met the wall behind her instead of their intended target. Dropping down low to the ground she swung one foot around to sweep his out from beneath him, but as he jumped over it to avoid making contact with the ground in a less than pleasant way Gambit found himself alone in the room again... bar the two fellow members of his team out cold on the floor.

Spinning around on one foot Gambit brought his staff up around in a wide arch, anticipating where she would show up next and was not disappointed when she appeared right in front of him. The metal of the weapon hit her back hard, making her stumble a step as he grabbed the free end of the staff, trapping her between his chest and it. Tightening his arms Gambit crossed them over her back, pulling her tight against him so her arms were pinned down by her sides, but surprisingly she didn't struggle, just standing there.

"Gambit likes to see who 'e's fightin'." Grinning he released one arm from around her to jerk back the covering of her head. "Chère?" Gambit's eyebrows shot up as he recognized the woman he met the night before and pulled back from his hold on her, part of his mind disappointed by the sudden loss of her body pressed against his.

"Sorry sugah, that was pleasure last nahght, this is work." With that she kicked a foot up, hitting the stunned Cajun in the gut and sending him flying backwards into the metal wall.

He gave a grunt of pain from the impact before dropping to the floor, gasping to catch the breath that was driven from his lungs. Looking up from his doubled over position Gambit found himself face to foot with the attackers black heels and stocking covered legs. _Amazin' legs._ Crouching down Rogue clocked her head to one side, waiting for him to raise his vision from her lower limbs but enjoying the fact he was almost visibly drooling over her.

"Now, we can either do this the easy and fun way for both of us, or the hard and painful way for yah. Which is it?"

"In w'at way ya mean fun chèrie?"

Smirking at his flirting even in a dangerous situation Rogue placed a finger under his chin, tilting his head back until he looked up at her. Leaning forward she brought her face to his. "A kiss."

"A kiss?" The confused Cajun asked, still trying to figure out what kind of power she held - he damn well knew it wasn't just telepathy now - while trying to keep his attention off her lack of clothing, and how what little she had on clung to every curve perfectly.

"Yes. One. Little. Kiss." With every word her face got closer to his until they were just short of their lips touching. Pausing in her actions Rogue let her smirk fade to a smile. "So that's what yah were hidin'."

"Quoi?"

"Yah eyes, in the club last nahght." She ran one hand down his face, gently stroking his cheek with her fingertips, starting into the most amazing pair of eyes she had ever seen. "Yah shouldn't hahde them sugah, their beautiful."

"Well," He let out a grin, pushing back any other emotion so it wouldn't show on his face. "Not many think dat 'bout dem."

Rogue's smile faded, her face becoming serious, "Then they have no ahdea what they're missin'." Her body suddenly lifting up to full height and spun on her heel, streams of red energy shooting out of her eyes at a leaping Sabertooth.

The overgrown cat got caught in mid-jump towards her, claws fully extended out towards her and jaw wide to bare his fangs. As the beam hit him at torso level and he was thrown back into the wall near Piotr panels of metal from the walls began to pull at their bracing, arching out until they snapped free and floated in the air.

Moving away from Remy Rogue slowly made her made her way into the middle of the room, cautiously watching the metal out of the corner of her eyes as it circled around her. As the sheeting continued their orbit they picked up in speed, getting closer and closer to her body until they suddenly shot forward, wrapping around her form and completely covering her. They molded around her, acting like an extra layer upon her skin but crushed in towards her core, trying to break her in half.

Shoving himself quickly to his feet Remy just stopped himself from running to her, catching the silhouette of his boss out of the corner of his eye. Standing in the doorway with Mastermind at his side the Master of Magnetism held one hand out towards the woman wrapped in metal, his wrist turning as his fingers slowly pulled in towards his palm in the beginnings of a fist. Half way to closing his hand Magneto just stopped in his movements, his hand shaking just enough to show the sudden strain he was placed under.

Returning his vision to the same place that the other three men looked at Remy held back a smirk as the metal started to bend outwards once again, hand prints from within pushing out noticeably until the metal burst outwards from too much pressure. One uncovered and one gloved hand reached around outside, tearing at the metallic casing as if it was nothing more than paper. Stripping the metal from her body Rogue dropped them to the ground as they shook and strained to lift into the air, the extra gravity suddenly on the panels keeping them from Magneto's control, at least without exhausting himself.

A roar aimed towards her direction gave Rogue enough warning to leap out of the range of Sabertooth's claws, feeling a light brush against her right shin as she released her hold on the metal. The abruptly released sheeting shot up into the air under Magneto's control again, hitting Sabertooth at full force and driving him up into the ceiling.

Resting in a crouched down position with one knee pressed against the ground Rogue smirked as the large cat connected against the ceiling before he dropped back to the floor, her smile instantly disappearing as she noticed a long line down her right black stocking. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she leant down to examine it better.

"Bastard." She muttered before raising her voice and sight to Sabertooth. "Yah put a run in mah stockin'! Yah goin' to pay for that Fluffy!"

Running towards him Sabertooth swiped a claw at Rogue's oncoming head, only to have her duck under his limb as three claws slid out from the back of her hand and she shoved her fist up into his chest, embedding the bone claws deep into him. Pushing in even deeper Rogue cut her claws up far enough to take enough out of his chest plate that she could get her knuckles through the limited torso protection and his fur. With a grunt Rogue allowed Sabertooth to slide down towards the floor, not retracting her claws until they hit his collarbone, leaving three large slits up his chest.

Letting out a series of ragged breaths Mastermind turned and ran back down the corridor that he and Magneto entered from, three sets of eyes following his escape. Before he got too far a black streak sped past Magneto and came to a stop directly in front of the running man, a open palm throwing him back against the floor. The lightest tap against his forehead as Rogue passed him knocked Mastermind out for the rest of the fight.

"What are you waiting for?" Magneto bellowed at he sent several more piece of metal flying at her. "Attack!"

Tightening his hold on his bo-staff Gambit hesitated in moving forward as Rogue just walked right through the attacks by his boss in the same way she did to his cards. Why was he waiting, he was given an order... as much as the Prince of Thieves didn't like to take orders from anyone. Shaking away thoughts that would just complicate the matter Gambit pulled out another handful of cards from one of the pockets in his trusty trench coat and moved towards the woman as she headed towards Magneto. Like she had said, it was just work.

Charging up his cards Gambit raised his arm to throw them at her, only to be hit by an invisible force and thrown backwards in the direction he came and back into the wall he had hit previously. Hitting the wall just as hard as the last time he gritted his teeth to keep any sound of pain from coming out, just able to keep a grip on the kinetic glowing cards and preventing them from exploding at his feet and possibly losing part of his leg.

Magneto for his part was having a hard time holding back Rogue from getting near him. Every thing he threw at her she either dodged out of the way of or allowed to pass right through her. With her hood back he could recognize her as the female his son had told him about, the one that had attacked the Brotherhood two nights ago. The girl who had not only left Mystique with a broken arm but Avalanche on crutches and a cast on his lower leg. The one who claimed to be the most powerful mutant.

Hurling a large metal beam towards her Rogue dropped down towards the ground, several glowing cards from the opposite direction slamming into the metal. The explosion meant for her sent the beam flying backwards from its target, a wave of his hand moving the metal well out of the way from hitting Magneto. An outstretched arm and the aid of telekinetics held Gambit hard against the wall as Rogue raised her other hand towards Magneto, her fingers slowly closing into a fist.

Dropping to one knee the metal controlling mutant raised both hands to his head, the metal of his protective helmet crushing inwards towards his head as the gravity increased on it. Lips pressed tight into a thin line and eyes forced close from the pain Magneto swung one arm out wildly to throw any available loose metal towards Rogue again, only to have it pass through her yet again as the pressure only multiplied on his skull. Feeling the threat of blacking out clouding his mind the slightest movement of his hand flung the helmet from his head, gasping at the sudden release from possible skull fractures.

Upon opening his eyes Erik Lehnsherr found the Hellfire mutant standing over him, her bare hand reaching out towards his face. Raising a hand to try and bring up any form of his powers he felt something worm its way into his brain, forcing his body to freeze in movement. It was then he truly knew he was beat, able to recognize the distinct feel of telepathic powers inside his own head. His eyes closed once more as Rogue's palm landed on his cheek.

Watching all this from the wall he was pinned against a foot or so from able to touch the ground with even the toes of his boots Gambit watched as Magneto fell lifeless to the ground at Rogue's feet, the helmet that protected him from telepathic attacks resting not far from his body. In some ways he was glad, this way he could actually try and talk to her without worrying about anyone over hearing them. The last thing Gambit needed was doubt in the super villain's mind that he was trying to betray him, knowing that lead to nothing but trouble... normally painful trouble.

Stumbling from the sudden release of pressure before Remy could gain his bearings a kick to the chest sent him back to the floor, pain shooting up his spine as he landed hard on the metal. Moving to lift himself to his feet Remy quickly found his hands and legs pinned under Rogue's grip as she rested her body over his, smirk firmly set on her face.

"Chèrie, ya really startin' to hurt Remy's back with all dose 'its." He got out, ignoring both the dull ache along his muscles and how good her weight felt on top of him.

"Aw, poor Cajun, want meh to kiss it better?" She shot back, voice light with amusement.

Remy let out his own smirk and kept a cool outer appearance, ignoring the fact the rest of his team was lying out cold around him. "Among other parts of Remy's body."

"Sorry sugah, that will have to wait for 'nother nahght, Ah got to be goin'."

"Always rushin' away from Remy chère, a homme could take dat as an insult."

"Well that offer of a kiss is still open to make up for it."

His smile increased. "It's a bon start." (_good_)

Returning his smile Rogue leant her head down towards his, her breath brushing against his mouth as her sight dropped down to his lips. Just before her lips made contact Rogue lifted her face and pressed them against his forehead. Opening his mouth to complain Gambit didn't get a chance to voice it as he slipped from conscious.

----


	7. Chapter Seven

**Authors Note:** No Rogue in this chapter, but she will show up in the next. Then disappear. Then reappear after that. And I hope this chapter is up to standards, I wrote most of it just last night in a mad frenzy of inspiration but was too tired to check it properly. So if it is crap, blame my body clock, need for sleep, and work the next day. So in other words, this chapter may be rewritten in time to come.

On to other things...

Yes, if I was Shaw I would be worried too about how powerful Rogue is, but you will all learn in chapters to come what power he really holds over her and why he is not worried about her turning on the Hellfire.

Please excuse my Russian and Australian accents. Being a Kiwi I know what an Aussie accent sounds like but it is very hard to write. As for the Russian, it has been a long time since I had to use its accent (long story, had to play a Russian baddie in a school play once... the metal torment afterwards as well as the embarrassment factor from parents possessing copies of the video of the play wasn't truly worth it...) so I am going from memory.

On a completely different note... ever wondered what a Asian Gambit would look like? Check out Returner. It's defiantly not the best movies ever made, by far. Bad sound dubbing, but the guy (well at least in my opinion) look like out beloved Cajun, if he was Asian... and a bit skinnier. Even has the reddish hair, fingerless gloves, leather pants (in some scenes) and the trench coat. Lacks the smoothness and has really bad lines and also seems to suit the Assassins more than the Thieves, but just an interesting look. That and the main girl in it reminds me of Jubilee. Have to admit, only got it because the cover picture caught my eye.

Oh, and something just in this chapter for you Ishy, our crack-feed bunny supplier. It makes them mite tender and tasty... mmmmmm...

---

**Chapter Seven: Know Thy Enemy: Hellfire Club**

**Acolyte Base.**

As his eyes parted slowly Remy paused to allow them to adjust to the light, just lying back as he allowed his sleepiness to seep away. Spending a few moments staring up at the ceiling of his room Remy suddenly bolted upright in his bed, ignoring the dull throb of a headache as memories from last night came back to him. His mystery woman was here, she attacked them, she beat them. It was too surreal, could it had been a dream? His imagination working on overtime from the lack of results on how to find her? No one was that powerful.

Pushing it from his mind for the moment Remy twisted his body around and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, noting that he was still fully dressed apart from his coat and boots. A quick scan of his room confirmed the trench coats presence on his desk chair and his silver boots on the floor next to it. Running his hands over his face and through his hair he fought back a yawn, a twinge in his back brought his attention to the pain down his spine. What the hell was that from? Oh yeah, being hit so many times against the walls and floor... wait, wasn't that a dream? Dreams weren't suppose to hurt.

A knock from his door made Remy turn ever so slightly towards it, yelling over his shoulder as he stretched out his sore muscles, "Come in." Knowing who would be on the other side of the door. Only one person knocked around here, Piotr. John and Sabertooth normally just barged into rooms while Magneto and Mastermind never came to any of the teams doors. It was too below the Master of Magnetism to be at one of his lackey's doors.

Opening the door a fraction Piotr peeked his head around to peer into the room. "Magneto vantz everyvone for a meeting comrade."

"So it was real." Remy muttered to himself then put of a grin as the Russian raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Remy thought it might of been a dream. A belle, feisty fille all for Remy, mais den again, Remy would never 'ave ya or da others ugly mugs in 'is dreams."

Piotr gave a rare smile, fully use to the Cajun's reputation with females. "Magento iz not happy."

"Not surprised homme," Pushing himself to his feet with a groan Remy took a seat at his desk as he pulled on his boots. "A femme breaks in 'ere, beats us all without breakin' a sweat, 'nd takes us all out with one touch? Dat doesn't 'appen every day." He flung on his coat and followed Piotr into the corridor. "Everyone woke up den?"

"Da, you vere da lazt."

Remy shrugged it off, wincing slightly from his twitching back muscles. "Remy was da last to be taken out."

"Da," Piotr repeated and sent a confused look down at him. "Vhy iz da queztion."

"Piotr, homme," Moving in front of the taller man Remy plastered a confident smirk upon his face and turned around to face him as he walked backwards down the corridor, both arms spread out either side of him, "Ya know da femme's can never resist da King of 'earts," Taking a deep bow as they reached Magneto's office. "She just wanted Remy all to 'erself."

"Zure." Pulling open the door Piotr shoved Remy in front of him with a nudge of his palm against the Cajun's shoulder.

Sabertooth and John were already there, positioned in various places around the bare metal room. Apart from a desk made from the same sort of metal as the rest of the base and an identical chair there was nothing else in the room, definitely not designed for comfort for anyone other than their boss.

With him pacing the room in a half prowl Sabertooth was missing his normal brown chest piece from his uniform, no doubt either thrown away from the damage to it or having not been repaired yet the mutant himself showed no physical signs of having three claws buried in his chest last night. John eyed Creed as he stalked the length of the room in front of him, slouched against the wall as he flicked his beloved silver lighter decorated with red flames, snapping the cap back over it to extinguish it each time. Like Sabertooth John still wore the base of his uniform, preferring to wear the flame resistant material casually compared to flammable clothing.

Remy couldn't hold back a smirk as he spotted a large purple bruise tinted with red frost burn covering the side of John's face. Clearing his throat and Cajun let the smile drop, looking perfectly serious. "W'at 'appened to ya face Johnny? Get too close to da refrigerator?"

Narrowing his eyes over at Remy the flame leap from John's lighter this time, flaring upwards into the air and whipping around angrily into random shapes and patterns but the fire manipulator himself stayed quiet for once. An innocent smile crossed Remy's face and he took to leaning against the wall by the door, wanting to be the first to leave once the meeting was over as he pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and began to shuffle them between his hands. Fearing a possible fight about to break out Piotr moved to the space between the two, ready to jump in if either of them tried anything.

Neither got the chance as the door opened once again, a low hum signaling Magneto's presence before any of them saw him. The chair at the desk pulled out as he made his way over to it, taking a seat as all in the room stopped what they were doing and those leaning against the walls straightened up. Shooting a look over at the fire floating in midair John sighed before letting it drop into his palm and closed his fist around it to smother the flame. Happy with that distraction dealt with Magneto looked around the room.

"What happened?"

Giving a sideways glance to Piotr and receiving a small shrug in return Remy slid his cards away into one of his coats pockets. "Da siren went off, Gambit 'eard Pyro say some fille broke in, found 'er fightin' Colossus. Da metal homme got thrown into da wall, Pyro tried to burn 'er but she ended up freezin' da fire. Den she attacked Pyro 'nd Gambit before ya got dere."

"Yeah mate, that sheila kicked Petey's arse, threw 'im royght into the wall. Killed Brucey too." John's mood dropped even further as he thought back to his headless horse rider and their sudden 'death' last night.

Ignoring the pyromaniac Piotr took up where he left off. "Zhe valked vight through da vall, like da X-Man..."

"Shadowcat." Remy supplied the name for him, getting several looks back in return. "'ey, Remy remembers da profiles 'e studied, 'nd 'e never forgets a fille." Now he thought of it... "She teleported too, and used ice on Johnny's horse." This got a sob at the mention of the fire beast, but again John was ignored.

The door of the room opened once again to reveal Mastermind his time, looking utterly confused as he stopped in front of Magneto's desk.

"The entire system has been completely destroyed. Nothing is working. Every piece of equipment has been shorted out and is beyond repair, all the recordings destroyed. We got no security systems, we're vulnerable."

Remy kept the shock from showing on his face but allowed one eyebrow to raise. _Clever fille._ No security meant no tapes, no tapes meant no footage of her even being there, no footage meant no way to check her identity. It also made for a good follow up attack, sure they weren't defenseless being mutants but it definitely left them at a disadvantage if she came back or brought reinforcements next time.

Staring back at Mastermind coolly as to blame him for the situation with the security room a hum echoed in the room as Magneto's chair pulled back magnetically and allowed him to stand. "We are going to see Charles."

"Who?"

"Da bald telepath homme in da w'eelchair, who's team wears spandex."

"Ohhh... The X-Geeks?" John asked with a raised eyebrow, continuing to flick his lighter and slamming the metal lid close over the flame to put it out.

Clearing his throat Magneto continued. "The 'X-Men' experienced a similar attack as we did, as did the Brotherhood-"

"Loserhood." Remy and John interrupted with a smirk from both.

"As did the 'Brotherhood'." A wave of his hand tore John's lighter away and it came to a rest in Magneto's palm. "I have spoken to Charles and we agree that since we seem to have a common enemy we should talk of how to eliminate her."

"Eliminate patron?" (_boss_) Remy asked as he noticed John's bottom lip starting to quiver and his hands reaching out towards his precious lighter but had enough control to prevent the rest of his body moving. "Gambit don't think Baldy will share dat opinion."

"Yes, but if left up to Charles he would try to gain her trust and bring her over to his side instead of recognizing the threat she holds. A great flaw of his, trying to befriend those who cannot be." As a whimper broke free from John as his fingers twitched. "Suit up, now." Flinging his hand with a snap of his wrist the lighter flew towards its owner, who snatched it immediately as it got into his arm reach.

John's face broke out into a grin as he hugged his lighter to his chest, quietly talking to it before saluting Magneto. "Quick as a bunny on crack mate!" Flicking his lighter several times each time it produced a flame it jumped to the floor, morphing into small rabbits sitting back on their hind legs and standing little more than a foot tall. As the line of now five rabbits bounced their way out the door John followed behind them, hopping along in beat.

Staring after his teammate with one raised eyebrow Remy crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head enough to talk to Piotr but keeping his vision on the exit John just made. "At least 'e's forgot 'bout Bruce."

A sob from the hallway told otherwise...

----

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

With a growl slowly starting up from a low grade rumble Logan stalked out the front doors of the mansion and towards the gates that now hung twisted and warped from their hinges. The well known 'snikt' recognized by both friend and foe signaled the unsheathing of his claws as he paused just inside the boundary of the school, altering his stance in case of a fight.

Standing at the entrance of the property, dressed in full uniforms were both the Acolytes and Brotherhood lead by Magneto. A very angry Mystique stood off to one side with the Brotherhood, yellow eyes narrowed dangerously and sporting a cast on her forearm that's white stood out brightly against her blue skin. Avalanche was resting his weight on a pair of crutches as he was missing one of his knee-high boots in replace for his own cast. The other thing that was off was a very sad looking Pyro missing his flame-throwers, which hung over one of Colossus's shoulders.

"Why don't you put those away before you hurt yourself." Magneto stated calmly as he waved his hand ever so slightly, forcing Logan's adamantium claws back up into his forearm... rather painfully...

"What the hell ya doin' here, bub?"

"Charles is expecting us."

"So why don't you run along like a good little obedient doggie for your master and let us in." Sabertooth snorted, a toothy grin aimed at his old enemy that allowed his fangs to show.

Logan's lips curved into a smirk. "Didn't think ya knew that many words Creed. Magneto getting you to learn your ABC's, or have ya moved onto picture cards?"

A snarl came from the oversize cat as he moved forward to attack, fingers arched up to bare his claws as his teeth gritted together. Just before he could gain a step into the ground one of the remains of the gates curled up and around Sabertooth, wrapping tightly around his body and forcing his arms down to his side.

"Victor, here nor now is the place or time for your personal rivalry." Magneto warned without so much as a look towards his team member.

_'Logan,_' The voice of the Professor echoed in his head.'_Please show Erik and his teams to my office._'

_'Ya're got to be jokin' Chuck, these are our enemies!_'

'_Logan, now, please._'

Grumbling at the order Logan narrowed his eyes once more at Magneto. "No funny business, got it? I don't need my claws to tear ya apart."

"Unlike you Logan, I have manners. My teams shall be on their best behavior." A glare backwards ensured the presence of no trouble before he released Sabertooth from his metal prison and floated past the mansions unofficial guard.

Frowning as he looked over the two teams Logan took note of the gates reforming back into their original locked position after the Acolytes and Brotherhood passed through them. "This is a bad idea." He muttered to himself and moved off to get in front of Magneto before he got to the house.

Leading the teams into Xavier's office like asked to Magneto's groups found the school's founder waiting patiently behind his desk, the teachers of the school and official X-Men team made up of Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Bobby and X-23 scattered around various pieces of furniture as Warren also joined them after Xavier asking him to attend them meeting. Spotting the entering teams Scott jumped to his feet from his seat beside Jean, hand going instantly up to his glasses so he could pull them down in an instant.

"What are they doing here?"

"What,nothappytoseeusSummer?" (_What, not happy to see us Summers?_) Pietro grinned as he sped into the room, appearing at Scott's side in an instant. "Aw,I'mhurt,nowarmgreetings,nofriendlyhandshake?" (_Aw, I'm hurt, no warm greetings, no friendly handshake?_)

"Scott, please." Xavier gestured for both sides to make themselves comfortable. "I asked Erik to come here."

"What! Why?" The X-Men's leader turned his vision to his mentor, making sure to ignore the speedster who had now moved back to his teams side, taking up to lean against the wall with arms crossed over his chest and smirking arrogantly.

"Because we seem to share the same enemy." Magneto answered for his old friend. "Charles has told me about the attack that took place against your team several nights ago Mr. Summers. My teams encounter the same opponent."

A small squeal came from the couch next to Jean, "Oh my God, Lance, like, what happened to your foot?" Kitty's face changed to one of worry as she looked over at the Brotherhood male.

Hobbling over to take a place in another chair around the room Lance rested his crutches against the armrest. "That bitch broke my foot."

"Poor baby." Wanda sneered, keeping her distance from her male teammates but making sure to keep to her side of the room, a twitch of her fingers sending a hex to throw Todd away from her.

Placing himself in the back yet middle of the room so he was within immediate fighting range if anyone tried anything Logan spoke up to Xavier but kept his vision on Creed. "What's this all about Chuck? Why we need buckethead and his 'teams' here?"

A growl from Sabertooth was silenced with the raise of Magneto's hand. "This mutant who attacked both the Brotherhood several nights ago and my Acolytes last night showed powers of residents of this house."

Xavier nodded his head as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "It is similar with what some of the students experienced. There is several accounts of this girl using different mutants powers. Teleportation, phasing, telekentics, optic blasts. Hank found blood in one of our hallways that does not belong to anyone in the house or in our database and X-23 claimed to have injured her, but according to Logan our intruder showed no sign of it."

"I shot her," Mystique spoke up for the first time, equally unhappy about being here as well as having to act as an obedient slave to Magneto. "She healed it."

Logan's smirk returned. "But you didn't."

"From the information at hand," Hank interrupted the two glaring mutants before they had a fight on their hands. "Her powers seem very unique indeed, one of a kind."

"W'at is it?" Remy spoke up for the first time, wanting to get as much information on this female as possible.

Looking directly at Magento the Professor took over again. "An absorber. From what Erik has told me about both the Brotherhood and Acolytes experiences she made skin contact with everyone on each team, placing them into a short term coma. The same happened here. She was collecting powers and possibly information. It also appears she can call on any ability she has had contact with in the past and use them as her own."

For a long moment no one talked, all taking time to decipher the information, before...

"Bloody hell mates," Pyro turned to look at Remy then Piotr. "We're lucky to be alive... Unlike Bruce."

When opening their mouths to ask a shake of Remy's head told both Todd and Kurt not to even bother asking as the Aussie sniffed, but Pietro noticed the soft spot instantly.

"Bruce?LoseyourboyfriendagainJohnnyboy?Hesmackyouaroundandleftyouwiththatlittlebruiseonyourcheek?" (_Bruce? Lose your boyfriend again Johnny boy? He smack you around and left you with that little bruise on your cheek?_)

Yet another silent but uncomfortable moment passed before John figured out the fast talk and lunged at Pietro but the metal cased hand of Piotr gripping onto the back of his uniform, keeping the pyromaniac from his target.

"That's it daddy's boy! Your arse is mine!"

"Unlikeyou,Idon'tswingthatwayPyro." (_Unlike you, I don't swing that way Pyro_)

A growl that no doubt he picked up from his hairier teammate John finally had it... and stated so. "That's it!" Turning on his heel he jumped now for his flame-throwers. "Give me my sheilas and I'll burn that little bug to a crisp!"

"John," A warning tone entered Piotr's voice, moving the fuel tanks and jets well out of range by holding them over his head. "Control yourself."

Despite this John still leapt around from foot to foot, arms stretched out to full height and fingers twitching to get hold of his beloved flame-throwers. When unable to reach them be pouted, crossed his arms and stomped his foot, muttering about how everyone was against him. Lowering the guns back down to rest over his shoulder Piotr called his metal coating back into his skin and awkwardly patted John on the shoulder. A light giggle from the other side of the room pulled the Russian's attention away, a light blush crossing his cheeks as Kitty unsuccessfully hid a smile aimed at him, her own blush showing up even more so than his once she noticed his vision on her.

_No wonder she beat us._ Remy sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he cast a look at the sulking John. _Should of never brought 'is flame-throwers 'ere_. A wave of emotions sneaked past his mental barriers and he held back a smirk, looking between the young brunette X-'Man' and Piotr.

"Forgetting one major question." Lance interrupted before demanding an answer. "Who hell is she!"

Xavier looked to one of the rooms occupants and steeped his fingers in front of his face, debating whether to call forward the person or let them speak up themselves when they felt ready to. Warren cleared his throat, ending the Professor's discussion with himself.

"She's part of the Hellfire Club."

"The what?" Toad asked from his perch on Blob's shoulder, somehow able to keep his balance in his couched position after recovering from Wanda's hex.

"The Hellfire Club. They're a group who originally started in England in the 1760s and they held great influence over political and economical matters. Years later they moved to America and stationed their main base in New York. Originally the most important members of the club were made up of upper class members who held power over society. Now the Inner Circle is made up of equally as powerful people but most of them are mutants and they are always looking for new powerful mutants with high social importance to join them, using both their powers and contacts to increase their own strength.

"It may only be a rumor but apparently the Inner Circle are planning to dominate the world through their economic power and political influences. They also have great amounts of financial resources, access to extremely advanced technology and with their own army at call whenever they need them. Any one who dares to cross their path or go up against them have suffered from... 'unfortunate accidents'.

"The Inner Circle is also ranked by pieces of the game chess. The leader is the King, followed by Queen, Bishop, Knight and Rook. Although the King is in charge the position for the most powerful mutants is held for the Queen, which normally the only form of females in the Circle. With this there are two colours: Black and White. Black heads the rank list first, it is the most powerful."

After a moments silence - like the past ones were rare in such a household - Todd spoke up again. "How'd ya know she's this Hellfire, yo?"

"By her outfit," Angel continued. "The female members of the Inner Circle have a strict uniform, made up of very... revealing costumes. She is also a member of the Black side, giving her a high rank. If I did not know otherwise I would say she was the Black Queen."

"How do you know all of this?" Magento ordered.

Adjusting himself in his stance uncomfortably Warren lowered his vision to the floor, standing the entire time to give his wings the extra room they needed. "Because of my father. He was an associate of the Club and as hard as I try I cannot cut the connection to them. I have tried many times but every time they come up with some new way to blackmail me." He raised his eyes to Xavier. "Last time they almost killed my mother. I cannot risk trying to break away from them again."

Nodding his head Charles took a moment to ponder his next question. "Could you identify her?"

"No, I did not see her face. By the time I had registered there was someone attacking me I was already out cold."

With another nod he dropped his hands from where they were resting on his chair. "I am going to give you a vision of the girl in your head Warren."

Nodding his head once he closed his eyes, having become accustom to telepathic powers with his time in the mansion and around the Professor. His eyes shot open as his jaw dropped, gasping at the sudden image of the attackers face just before she absorbed Xavier. "It can't be her. She's only an assistant! A low rank!"

"What you, like, blabbering about?" Kitty asked in a huff, she was not happy about being one of the first people who was knocked unconscious but still trying to sneak looks at Piotr without being noticed.

"That woman, the attacker, I have seen her at the balls the Hellfire throw. She is always at the side of the White Queen, she is her assistant and another temptation to get more strong male mutants into the club." Taking his head in his hands Warren forced his eyes close tight, bring up the memory of the last time he had attended a ball held by the Club. "Never would I believe that girl was capable of being so powerful, she never showed her powers. I never even knew she was a mutant."

"Do you know her name?" Xavier asked after giving the winged mutant time to take in the new discovery.

"Yes, yes. Her name is Anna Marie D'Ancanto."

----

**Authors Note:** About the name I have given Rogue in this, and warning, a touch of a spoiler for those who follow the comics and have not read the latest Rogue series...

According to Marvel, when Rogue ends up in her hometown she returned to the house she grew up in, finding her aunt still lives there. In the comic you learn Rogue's name is Anna Marie (as well as what happened to her parents) but never find out her last name. (Which doesn't matter anyways as from what I have seen online she ends up happily married to a certain man... with kids. Awwww.)

The surname in this case is taken from the movie, even if the movie version of Rogue's name was actually taken from an anti-mutant terrorist who tried to blow Rogue as well as several other mutants up in the comics.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Authors Note:** Sorry for how long this is taking, each chapter is getting harder and harder to write so I am straining for ideas at the moment. Please bare with me.

A small mistake was made with missing out some of the powers Rogue got from Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers). I just picked this up when I was doing a bit more research on the absorbed blonde for this chapter and realized Rogue in the comics actually got quite a bit from her, but I have been meaning to do a full list of powers for Rogue in this chapter anyways so forget the last one I had up several chapters ago and go by this one...:

**Hellfire/Others:**

- Kinetic/electricity absorption and enhancement to throw it back/enhance strength (**Black King**/Sebastion Shaw);

- Immortality/energy stealing, Strength, Agility, Speed, Endurance, Hypnotic trances, Create and manipulate fire, Manipulate molecules in inanimate objects (**Black Queen**/Selene);

- Telepathy, Diamond coat, Thought projection, Place others in trance (**White Queen**/Emma Frost);

- Manipulate mass (**Black Bishop/**Harry LeLand);

- Photographic memory, Enhanced memory storage, Limited telepathy, 'Jump-start' powers, Scan for mutants (**Sage**/Tessa);

- Invincibility, Sub-sonic flight, Fifty ton strength, Endurance, Reflexes, Seventh sense (**Ms. Marvel**/Carol Danvers);

- Create intense heat;

- Defiance of gravity/adjusting gravity on self and others

**X-Men:**

- Optic blasts (**Cyclops**/Scott Summers);

- Telepathy, Telekentics (**Jean**/Jean Grey);

- Healing, Enhanced senses, Bone claws (**Wolverine**/Logan);

- Teleportation (**Nightcrawler**/Kurt Wagner);

- Phasing (**Shadowcat**/Kitty Pryde);

- Weather manipulation (**Storm**/Ororo Muroe);

- Agility, Strength (**Beast**/Hank McCoy);

- Create air moisture to ice (**Iceman**/Bobby Drake);

- Healing, Enhanced senses, Bone claws (**X-23**);

**New Recruits/Others in house:**

- Create electricity bolts (**Berzerker**/Ray Crisp);

- Proportion at extreme force (**Cannonball**/Sam Guthrie);

- Project waves of heat, Control of magma (**Magma**/Amara Aquilla);

- Duplication (**Multiple**/Jamie Madrox);

- Absorb solar energy and transfer into strength (**Sunspot**/Roberto Da Costa);

- Self-replicating exoskeleton, Flaming spikes (**Spike**/Evan Daniels);

- Pyrokinetic (**Boom Boom**/Tabitha Smith);

- Force blasts (**Havok**/Alex Masters (Summers));

- Pyrotechnic (**Jubilee**/Jubilation Lee);

- Projects Fears (**Mirage**/Danielle Moonstar);

- Metamorph (**Wolfbane**/Rahne Sinclair);

- Flight with wings (**Angel**/Warren Worthington III);

- Telepathy (**Professor Xavier**/Charles Xavier)

**Brotherhood:**

- Geological manipulation (**Avalanche**/Lance Alvers);

- Invincible epidermis (**Blob**/Fred Dukes);

- Shapeshifting (**Mystique**/Raven Darkholme);

- Super speed (**Quicksilver**/Pietro Maximoff);

- Hexing (**Scarletwitch**/Wanda Maximoff);

- Powerful leg muscles, Prehensile tongue, Spit spray (**Toad**/Todd Tolansky)

**Acolytes:**

- Turn to metal (**Colossus**/Piotr Rasputin);

- Kinetic charging, Empathy/'Charm' (**Gambit**/Remy LeBeau);

- Magnetic manipulation (**Magneto**/Erik Magnus Lensherr);

- Read and rewrite memories (**Mastermind**/Jason Wyngarde);

- Flame manipulation, Fire resistant skin/hair (**Pyro**/John Allerdyce);

- Enhanced senses, Healing factor, Claws (**Sabertooth**/Victor Creed)

I know in the cartoon they show Rogue's powers activating at 16 (they mention Kitty's age in the episode she shows up in and Rogue is one year older so... yeah), but I think this is kind of late for a mutation that suppose to show up at the hated stage in life where all hormones are out of control. My person guess is Irene's and Mystique's attempt to keep her covered up and not to make skin contract stopped Rogue's powers showing at the time they truly showed up. More preventing it until the day at the dance. Either way, I have made it 14. This gives me a bit of time to work with getting her powers, struggling with them, controlling them, then controlling them confidently.

Thankies go out yet again to all the commentors. But don't fear! I'm sure Bruce will be back later, that or another of Pyro's flame creatures. Just a note, Warren said if he didn't know better he would of thought Rogue was the Black Queen, not she IS the Black Queen. Remember, Warren has Hellfire connections. Her official position is NOTHING! She does not exist! The Hellfire claim no responsibility for her actions and would deny all contact with her.

Random thought time: Anyone watch Duck Dogers? I love the Martian Queen in it, she rules, no pun intended...

----

**Chapter Eight: No Pain No Gain.**

**Hellfire Club Mansion.**

**Sub-Levels.**

Tapping her foot impatiently against the floor Rogue shot a look at the clock that hung over the entrance and built into the metal wall, but it did little more then frustrate her more. _Yah would think after takin' out three mutant teams a girl would get the chance to relax and sleep in for once, but nooo. Get woken up at six in the damn mornin' for trainin' 'cause Shaw is all paranoid._ In other words, Rogue was definitely not a morning person, especially since she was not given the time to get her daily coffee. A cranky super mutant who hadn't had her caffeine yet was trouble just waiting to happen.

Dressed in black sweat-pants, a matching top that was little more than a sports bra, biker gloves and old but comfortable black sneakers she crossed her arms over her chest and let out a yawn, sure she could drop off to sleep standing up if she had to wait much longer. Her training outfit was a version of one she had used for years, even after her mutation had appeared. Sure it showed a lot of skin but it was extremely comfortable and didn't restrict her movements during her workouts, which - depending on who was running the training - was important unless she wanted to end up tending to injuries for the next week.

Today it was Rogue just to herself, meaning she got to choose the way she trained. As always, only one thing came to mind.

She raised her vision as the door to the underground training room finally opened before snapping at the Hellfire guards. "It's 'bout tahme! Lawd, why does the Black King keep yah idiots around?" Yes, caffeine levels were very low.

With a bow of their heads and a mumbled apology behind their full face masks the two guards battled to force a struggling figure into the room. With her hands cuffed securely behind her back and a heavy metal collar strapped around her neck the figure of the woman was actually one of good health for being a prisoner of the Hellfire, but Rogue made sure of that as she wanted her at full strength. Dirty unkempt blonde hair hung down to her waist as she stumbled from the metal shackles around her ankles, spaced apart just enough to allow a shuffle for walking but preventing any chance of her kicking.

Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel before bring captured by the Hellfire. She was one of Rogue's first mutant absorptions, the mixture of super strength and invulnerability stolen to keep her safe from harm. Since then she was kept for training purposes. The collar was the main thing that kept her contained. Specially designed at Frost International the device was created to obstruct mutant abilities, making them powerless. It could only be opened by Rogue, and that was after a voice command and fingerprint scan. For added protection the restrains around Carol's wrists and ankles were made out of adamantium, so if she did regain her strength somehow there was no way the cuffs could be broken.

"Now now Carol, no need to be rude," Rogue anger quickly turned into a smirk at the woman trying to break free. "The guards are just followin' mah orders."

Seeing the mutant who was the main reason behind her captivity Carol lunged against the guards grips towards Rogue, screaming and spitting insults at the girl. Her actions just increased the Black Piece's amusement and brought a laugh from her lips.

"Yah know yah can't beat meh, especially with those cuffs and that collar on. Be nahce to little ol' Rogue and maybe Ah'll take them off yah and we can have some real fun."

"You're going to take them of anyway," Carol snapped. "Other wise you might hurt me, you're little fucking play toy!"

Resting one hand on her hip Rogue kept her smile firmly in place. "At least yah not in denial 'bout yah position." With a nod of her head the two guards released Ms. Marvel and backed out of the room.

Once the door was closed and locked from the outside Rogue took her time in making her way over to the other woman, pulling off one glove as she moved. "Ah have a whole lot of new powers Ah can't wait to test out on yah Carol, but don't worry, that's not for today." Step around the other mutant Rogue phased the metal restraints from Carol's limbs.

Instantly moving her arms in front of her Carol gently rubbed at her bruised and chaffed skin on her arms. "Then what exactly are you going to do?"

"Ah just want to pound the hell out of yah with yah own 'gifts'." Pressing her thumb against a small panel on the side of the collar she raised her voice. "Unlock."

As soon as the power inhibitor was off Carol lunged at her to only have Rogue throw the collar away to the side and push off on one foot, flying backwards at full speed. Following right after her Carol threw her fist out at the younger females face but ended up putting a dent in the thick metal wall as Rogue sped up the wall to the ceiling. Flipping around to rest upside-down she calmly walked across the ceiling, pulling her glove back into place. Taking to the air and twisting around to rest her feet against the metal Carol threw another punch aimed at the back of Rogue's head. Ducking underneath the attack the absorber drove her elbow back into the blonde's gut before following up with her own hit aimed at Carol's face.

It was Carol's turn to avoid the attack but she quickly started to push the offense again, punching, kicking, anything to get the smug smirk off Rogue's face, but each time the Hellfire girl just dodged out of the way, taking great joy in seeing Ms. Marvel get more and more frustrated with each miss. Rogue always enjoyed teasing the older woman over her years of captivity as she was one of the few people close to a challenge, but even Carol was starting to lose some of her appeal as an opponent. She was predictable. She kept to the same fighting style. She threw the same hits in the same way and aimed at the same places. She always put all her force behind each attack. She was boring.

As her punches continued to miss their mark Carol's hits got increasingly erratic, making her strikes faster but less accurate. Darting back and forward out of Carol's arm reach Rogue easily moved out of the way of her fists, shooting in now and then to land her own hits. Nothing more than taps, light contract, just to show that she could do damage if she really wanted to. With a yell Carol finally had enough and launched herself in a tackle, only to be side stepped and an extra boost from a foot against her back sending her flying into the wall.

Turning around to face the super strong mutant pulling herself out of the dented metal Rogue moved forward, driving one foot hard into Carol's stomach, shoving her back into the metal. Giving a grunt from the impact Carol raised her vision as she felt a hand on the front of her shirt, lifting her out of the hole.

Smiling down at her Rogue brought her face close to Carol's, "Mah turn." Throwing her body around she swung the blonde over her shoulder and into the ceiling.

Not giving her time to recover Rogue drove a fist into the small of her back, grabbing another handful of fabric and flung her against the floor. Rolling herself onto her back Carol held back a cry as a knee landed on her face, grateful for her invulnerability. Bringing her hands up to shove the two-toned away from her she found Rogue no longer there, having flipped over the fallen mutants body to her other side and dropping to one knee to bury her knuckles into Carol's solar plexus. Shoving a heel into Rogue's ribs Carol rolled her body out of hitting range, starting to push herself to her hands and knees when she was suddenly slammed back against the floor again.

"Think yah can get away that easy?" Sitting on Carol's back Rogue looped her fingers through the woman's long fair hair, "Now, this might hurt a bit." Pulling back her head before slamming it face first into the floor.

Gritting her teeth tightly and locking her eyes closed Carol started to buck and squirm, trying to throw the other woman off her as her head repeatedly made contact with the metal, the dent from the impact getting larger and larger - as well as her headache. Reaching an arm back she caught Rogue's ankle, rolling her form over so she now rested on top and aimed an elbow at her head. A hand shot up to catch the limb as Rogue shot her a grin, slowly forcing the arm back to an almost unnatural angle. Pulling back to relieve the pressure two feet against Carol's chest kicked her back against the original wall with the first dent.

Blowing a strand of white hair off her face Rogue kept her smile as she watched Carol get to her feet before drop kicking her directly in the face, forcing the back of her skull to bounce off the wall. Ducking under a punch thrown at her own face Rogue fell back, bracing one hand against the floor and lifting both feet to kick twice at the ribs. Stumbling to the side Carol swung a low kick of her own, giving a cross between a growl and a sigh of frustration as Rogue flipped out of reach and ended at crouching down in a very Toad like manner, looking ever so calm.

Forcing her hair back behind her shoulders with a flick of her head Carol paced back and forward a few steps, keeping her eyes locked on the Goth as she did her best to try and calm herself, but it wasn't working. Rogue's relaxed state was like a tease, a taunt at how she could not see this as a major thing while Carol felt like she was fighting for the right to stay alive every damn time she was put in this room. She was nothing more than a play toy, and she was sure sooner or later Rogue would get bored with her and - as all kids who got tired of something they didn't want to play with - 'throw' her away... most likely in a body bag.

"Ready yet?" Rogue asked as she readjusted the straps of her gloves, tightening them up.

Just staring at her a moment longer Carol gave a yell and charged at her.

----

The steady beat of high heels against the metal floor echoed against the walls as Emma Frost made her way towards the main underground training room, mirror out and examining the slight puffiness under her eyes from being woken up so early. Lightly tapping her white gloved fingertip against the skin she snapped the hand mirror shut with a frustrated sigh, cursing Sebastion Shaw with every foul name that she could think of. That bastard was showing his true colours - no pun intended - by only waking the White side of the Council up early to announce that there was to be another Hellfire ball tonight to scout for new 'talent'. No one dared to say a word but the Black side always got the best treatment.

Coming to a stop outside of the door she narrowed her eyes at the two guards who straightened their bodies from leaning against the wall and stood at attention as soon as they saw her. The thick metal door they guarded blocked out any sound but she knew what was going on inside.

"Open it, now."

With a quick nod from both they moved aside and opened a panel next to the door, punching in a particular code into the keypad before it gave a light beep and the red light above the door flicked to green. The loud clank of the locks moving inside the door signaled it's release and it popped open an inch before the guards took hold of the handle and pulled it open. Without a second look Emma passed through the door and into the training room, the guards locking it behind her.

An amused smile crossed her face, instantly pushing her hatred for the Black King to the back of her mind as she watched the two females fighting upside-down from the ceiling. It was always a pleasure to watch Rogue fight, she enjoyed it so much, and it showed. It made Emma proud.

She first meet Rogue when she was only 13, a year before her absorption kicked in. A incredible happy child for one that was raised in an impersonal society only using her as a weapon, at least until she lived up to her destiny. In the matter of days Emma watched the over active Southern girl change into a depressed Goth, withdrawing from all that use to make her happy and only concentrated on training. It made Sebastion happy, but it caused Emma to feel something she didn't know she was capable of, sadness. Shaw had told Rogue that she was a mutant, a powerful one at that, even told her that she would lose the ability to have skin contract for two years, but even then it didn't prepare her for the sudden rush of memories stolen from her first victim.

Absorbing Carol Danvers had been a huge confident boost for Rogue, the ability to fly giving her some fun away from the strict daily routines as the strength and invulnerability gave her a level of cockiness and self-confidence in her abilities. It was a good release from having to put up with the constant attack from voices who tried to take over the young teens body, but even then the strain began to show after multiple absorptions. Emma could remember the time when she would walk into Rogue room only to find everything rearranged on a daily basics, the only explanation behind it was the voices told her to do it. Her accent would come and go, sometimes being replaced by an entirely different one, her favourite food, colour and clothing switching as fast as her mood swings that became more and more dangerous to anyone around them by the week.

_It's amazing that girl has not gone completely insane._ A dark laughter came from above Emma as Rogue dropped down to walk along one of the walls, an angry Carol chasing after her only to have Rogue barely dodge out of the way before waving a pretend cape in the same manner if she was teasing a bull. She spun to one side as Carol tried to tackle her again, getting only more laughter in return. _Completely insane? No. Partly? Definitely._ Pulling out her mirror once more Emma went back to examining her tired eyes and checking her make-up covered up the signs of weariness.

Having just touched the edge of her pink painted lips with the tip of one finger Emma gracefully stepped to one side without so much as a look, Carol flying past her and into the door, collapsing on the floor a moment later with laboured breathing. Dropping to the floor herself Rogue grinned at the fallen blonde before walking towards her, pausing to give Emma a slight nod - and gaining a wave of a hand in return - she picked up Carol by her neck. Locking her teeth together Carol slammed her head forward, connecting her forehead with Rogue's nose in a head-butt.

With a cry Rogue released her grip and stumbled backwards, both hands coming up to hold her nose. Gently she felt along her nose, checking nothing was broken but winced slightly from the tenderness, glad to find nothing more than a light bruising. Wiggling the hit feature a bit Rogue brought her sight back up at Carol, a red tint starting to build in her eyes.

"Wrong more blondie," Opening her eyes wide so the attack would be at full power Rogue let loose the red energy, hitting her opponent directly in the chest and throwing her once again back against the wall. "Now Ah'm pissed and bored."

As the optic blast let up Carol slid down the metal, eyes closed as she gave a groan of pain, surprised something was able to get past her invulnerability and hurt her, let alone knock the air out of her. She didn't need to open her eyes to identify what the sudden cold casing that enclosed her neck and a familiar beep was, all her strength sapping out of her limbs as the pain from all the earlier attacks finally hitting her now her powers were no longer able to protect her. Panting to catch her breath she peeked one eye open to watch Rogue snap the handcuffs back into place, narrowing her blue eyes at her. "You lied."

"Pardon sugah? Ah didn't hear yah over yah pantin'."

Ignoring the smirk aimed at her Carol repeated louder. "You lied! You said you would only use my powers."

"Carol," Standing Rogue kept her smirk in place, loving the power she held over the other woman, "Ah'm the bad guy, Ah'm suppose to lahe, and that was only a taste of da powers Ah goin' to use on yah later." Knocking her fist against the door to tell the guards to enter.

Entering the room one of the two male guards instantly went to retrieve the discarded leg restraints as the other pulled Carol to her feet, supporting most of the woman's weight. As they tried to get her last cuffs on she seemed to regain some life, kicking out against the guards and struggling in their grip, but eventually she was once again completely locked up.

Without a look up from her reflection Emma spoke up finally. "Get dressed, we're going out."

"Where?" Rogue asked as she lightly touched her nose again, wiggling it once again as she pulled out her stolen healing. Last thing she needed was a bruise on her pale skin.

"Pampering. Shopping. Hair."

Making a face of disgust the Goth turned her vision to Emma, "Whah?" Female or not Rogue was never one to like the whole intense grooming process or shopping. She brought what she needed and that was it, why spend extra time at the mall when you could be doing something else? Or at least buying something good like books or music.

"Shaw," Emma said his voice in a tone of pure venom before lightening again for who she spoke to and snapped her mirror close to look over at Rogue. "Has announced there is to be a ball tonight for recruiting."

"'nother ball? Must Ah go?" Rogue stuck her bottom lip out at Emma, pouting as she gave her best puppy-dog eyes.

The White Queen smiled at the teens expression. "Yes, so stop whining. I need my... 'assistant' beside me."

"Warren will be there, won't he?" She asked, smirking at the guards taking away a struggling yet helpless Carol. The super strength mutant was always Rogue's favourite stress relief and living punching bag.

"Yes."

"He didn't see mah face but others in the X-Geeks house did, they'll tell him what Ah look lahke. He'll recognahze meh."

Emma sighed with a roll of her eyes. "He wouldn't dare do anything against us. His mother's last 'accident' ensures that."

Letting out a snort of a laugh Rogue smirked at the wording. "Oh yes, definitely an accident."

There was a pause between the two before Emma spoke up again with a perfectly shaped eyebrows raised at Rogue's new slang. "'X-Geeks'?"

----


	9. Chapter Nine

**Authors Note:** I apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter compared to others. This was something that just had to be done to get information across, as boring as it is. Things will pick up in the next chapter with some more Romyness to come. Unfortunately I found this chapter quite boring to write, so that didn't make it any easier to get finished.

Just a matter of curiosity and to help with a possibly new story that may show up later in my page after I finish this and the 14 days, does anyone know in Marvel comic-verse at what age Remy got his powers?

Also, ten points to anyone who can tell me, without looking back at past chapters, in what order did Rogue's uniform get damaged, by who and how.

----

**Chapter Nine: Prince Charming Will Go To The Ball**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Shuffling his cards from hand to hand Remy rolled his eyes over towards one of the rooms clocks yet again, time seeming to find it amusing to slow down to a crawl. With the discovery of their mutant attacker Warren stated that he need to make an appearance at work so they didn't think he had disappeared of the edge of the world or anything, but promised to keep in contact if he heard anything from the Hellfire. Hank and Kitty had disappeared to the lower levels of the mansion at an attempt to find anything on Anna, whether it was legally found or not was another matter. The Institutes students were restricted to staying inside the grounds - despite their resentment to the order - as no one knew if there was still a risk of attack.

_Dis is stupide! If she got in once she can get in again! Not like da gosses are safe 'ere._ (_stupid_)(_kids_) Mentally Remy corrected himself and just managed to keep his face emotionless. It was Anna, not 'she', his mystery woman had a name. Anna Marie. _Marie be French too_...

For those waiting for news boredom has set in. Xavier and Magneto had left the room not long after Warren's departure, wisely taking Sabertooth with them at the constant threat of the fight that was just waiting to happen between himself and Logan, leaving the clawed mutant, Ororo and Mystique as the 'adults' to keep order. The three teams of mutants were left to amuse themselves in a nondestructive way - under the close watch of Wolverine - and basically stuck to their own groups with the exception of a few accusing glares being thrown between the X-Men and Brotherhood. At least that was what Remy guessed, it was kind of hard to tell with Scott.

Preferring to just lean against the wall and watch the silent challenges sent back and forward between the two younger teams the Cajun unconsciously kept his deck moving between his hands, his mind vaguely taking in everything in the room that could be useful later on but also trying to place the new information he gained today into how it could be helpful to him. Piotr was still in his stiff stance that would do any military solider proud with flame-throwers slung over one massive shoulder and John was even given one of his lighters back to play with after the threat of bodily harm if he 'accidentally' lost control of the fire, but a very close eye was kept on him just the same to make sure he wouldn't burn anything. It was either that or listen to him whine about his 'babies' and Bruce again.

The opening of the door and reentrance of the two leaders brought those in the room out of their dazes, the lack of hairier of the mutants meaning Magneto must of sent him out hunting or some other excuse to get him away from his rival. John quickly slipped his lighter away from view, not wanting to risk losing it again to the Master of Magnetism.

Wheeling himself back behind his desk Xavier tapped a finger against one of the buttons on the arm of his chair. "I have just had contact from Warren, he has been contacted by the Hellfire Club."

"I have just gotten word that the Club is holding a ball tonight," Warren's voice came from the speaker built into the phone system in the Professor's chair. "All the members of the Inner Circle will be there, so if the White Queen is there, Miss D'Ancanto will be."

"A perfect chance to gain information and observe." Magneto added.

"Warren," Xavier brought his hands down to link his fingers and rest his elbows on the arms of his chair. "I do not feel confident in letting you go alone. If this group is as powerful and well trained as you have stressed they may find out about you giving us information on them, and I doubt very much they will be please. I would like to send someone in with you."

"The balls are normally chances to recruit new members. It is encouraged to bring new mutants in for the Hellfire council to meet, I should have no problem bringing in someone as long as they are considered a strong mutant." Warren's voice answered back over the line. "If they are not strong enough they will not be given a second look."

"It also has to be someone that will not be recognized," Magneto added, a cold smile just showing under his helmet. "And we have the perfect person for that." He turned his sight over towards the woman leaning unhappily against the wall, arms crossed as much as the cast on her arm allowed.

Not even straightening up Mystique allowed her form to transform quickly down her body, changing the position of her legs to take on a more masculine pose in her new appearance. Already dressed in formal evening wear fitting for the context Mystique's new male look seemed to be in his early twenties, black hair slicked back perfectly over his skull as his strong chin was clean shaven and light brown eyes seems to almost have an amber shine to them. Finishing off the look a heavy silver buckle in the shape of a skull rested over the belt, matching cufflinks at his wrists.

"Mystique will be perfect for the part."

"Hold on bub," Narrowing his eyes at Magneto Logan shot a quick glare over at the shapeshifter before going back to the metal controlling mutant. "How can we trust her, how can you trust her? Mystique ain't the most loyal person around."

"Anyone else will be recognized." Mystique added with a smirk, her voice now deepened with a masculine tone.

A low growl answered her back before Logan snapped. "If this girl has all our powers she'll have mine, she'll be able to smell ya, and what ya going to have your power as without them questioning your form? You tell them ya can shapeshift and there's going to be questions."

"Logan does had a point, it will make them suspicious."

"Charles, Mystique is our only option for this to work, and I am sure you can keep a mental tap on her to make sure she is staying true to the cause." A warning look aimed at her beneath the edges of his helmet caused the normally blue woman to shift her weight uncomfortably.

"Gambit will go."

"What?" Scott frowned behind his glasses as all eyes turned on the Cajun after he spoke, cutting off the argument. "Why should you go? She'll recognize you."

"'Cause Gambit can use 'is powers on da fille."

Cyclops sneered over at his enemy. "What? Blow her up? I think her team may notice that."

Remy looked over the X-Men's leader boredly before shooting a glance to his boss, receiving a nod in return as an authorization to let the secret out. "Charm."

"Excuse me?" Jean spoke up before her boyfriend could. "'Charm'?"

"Oui, charm." He grinned over at the red-head, causing her to blush.

"That is ridiculous!"

"Scott." Xavier voiced, a warning in his tone before looking over at the Acolyte. "Your other powers is 'charm'?"

"Oui, empathy."

The Professor's eyebrows raised at the new information, shocked but it did explain the effect he had on the female members of the teams. Before he could ask anything else Remy got in first.

"Gambit can do an exemple."

"A what?" Jean asked, trying to calm down her boyfriend while keeping her eyes off the Cajun.

"An example, petite." Remy winked over at her before he slowly looked around the room as he slid his deck into one of his coats pockets, focusing on each woman at a time. Frowning at the lack of the kind of female he needed Gambit's red irises gained an extra red glow, only ever seen by the X-Men when he was charging up something large. "Da fille standin' at da door, da petite who makes fireworks."

"Jubilee?" Logan growled. "What about her?"

Rolling his unusual eyes over towards the local Wolverine Remy smirked. "'er feelin's are da kind Gambit needs to show ya 'is powers. Lots of lust for moi."

Another growl and the well known 'snikt' of Logan's claws being released was interrupted by the door opening to show the young Asian girl Jubilation Lee entering the room, looking nervous at the thought of her being caught eavesdropping. "You called Professor?" Jubilee froze and stared as she came face to face with a smiling Gambit, her face instantly heating up visibly to everyone in the room.

"Bonjour petite," Taking her hand he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Would ya mind 'elpin' Remy out with a demonstration?"

Slowly she shook her head, unable to take her eyes off his glowing ones, despite that the colour of them freaked her out.

"So ya will 'elp Remy?"

A nod this time.

"Merci belle fille-"

A short burst of nervous laughter came out of Jubilee before she was able to lock her lips closed, her cheeks continuing to gain an extra red tinge as her eyes dropped halfway closed and her face angled towards the ground. Taking her chin between his fingers Remy tilted her head back up to look at him, a well practiced charming smirk set on his face as he moved closer to her, finishing from where her giggling cut him off.

"Remy is very grateful."

Another nod smaller than before showed her hanging off his every word when something seemed to trigger inside of her. Darting forward she pressed her lips against his, her arms flung around his neck to pull him closer and only gaining a raised eyebrow as a reaction from Remy before he closed his eyes. When his eyes opened again the added glow to his irises were gone and with a gasp Jubilee propelled herself back from him.

"It ok petite, Remy use to dat kind of reaction." Remy said and added a wink.

Blushing harder than ever Jubilee ran out of the room and into Beast as he and Kitty exited the lift. Muttering a quick apology over her shoulder the girl carried on to her room as the blue furred mutant shrugged it off and entered Xavier's office with the phaser at his side.

"Is our little pyrotechnic all right? She seemed very distressed."

"Yes Hank, she is fine. Mr. LeBeau was just," Looking over the still grinning Cajun Xavier returned his attention to Beast. "Demonstrating another of his powers. What did you find on Miss D'Ancanto?"

"Like, absolutely nothing. No birth certificate, no schooling, no drivers license, no passport. It's like she doesn't exist." Kitty answered as she dropped down onto the couch next to Jean. "Someone is, like, really covering for her."

"The Hellfire has extensive connections," Warren spoke up again. "It's no surprise that there is nothing on her, they could easily make it so there is no information on her."

"This just increases the importance of this mission going ahead, to learn more about her. Which brings us back to the discussion about who will attend this ball with Warren." Keeping his fingers linked together Xavier tapped a knuckle against his lips.

"Ya need someone who knows 'ow dese people think, who's been in dis kind of environment before 'nd can pass among da 'igher class."

"I am well familiar with that situation Gambit." Mystique spat, her voice once again back to her normal harsh tone but she kept up the look of her male persona.

"Oui, but if dere is one thing Gambit knows, people like dis won't even let ya in da door if ya don't 'ave a name 'nd money." He continued to state his case, stubbornly set on making sure he was the one sent. It was the perfect opportunity to get to talk to Anna again. "Gambit 'as both. 'is famille be well known in 'igher circles, 'specially dose who know anything 'bout N'Awleans. 'nd da LeBeau's be loaded." (_family_)

"He does have a point, the LeBeau's are a well known family, old money. The LeBeau's also own several hotels, clubs and restaurants around America. Even if it's never been confirmed where their money really came from." An accusing tone lingered on the last sentence.

Numerous sets of eyebrows rose around the room as jaws dropped at Warren's confirmation.

"Like, wow. So if you're, like, rich, why are you even doing this whole mutant terrorist thing?"

As his jaw instantly tensed up Remy tried his best to relax his form again, the sudden reminder of why he left as well as the hint at what the LeBeau's really did getting shoved violently into the back of his mind. "Dat's personal petite." Swallowing down his anger he went back onto the attack to convince them. "Without a name to get ya into dat ball ya may as well not bother even goin'. Non way around it."

"Oh?" Shifting back into her true form Mystique raised one eyebrow at him. "And what about powers? You really think by blowing up one of your little cards that they'll even spare a glance at you?"

It was Professor Xavier's turn to give a hint of a smile. "Actually, Mr. LeBeau has not began to tap into his potential power as a kinetic charger, he has great promise with the right training."

"Been keeping an eye on my team Charles? How predictable." But for Magneto it just confirmed his own suspicions, if Charles Xavier could see it then he had to be right. The Cajun thief could do much more with his gifts, more than he even realized. "Then it is confirmed, Gambit will go."

"Bon choice." Remy added, his smirk back in place.

Giving the details on location and time of the ball Warren said he would take care of all arrangements on getting them both there and in, pausing long enough to give one more piece of advice before hanging up. "And Gambit, lose the trench coat."

----


	10. Chapter Ten

**Authors Note:** I felt it was so unfair that I did such a short and boring chapter last time that you deserve something a little extra, thus I did a double time on getting this done. Hope it makes up for the last one.

As for the language comment on Rogue's accent a couple of chapters back: Since I am about half way through the story I don't really feel like going back and changing it all but with other writings to come I have switched back to 'th' instead of 'd', it was starting to get too confusing and I have received several comments about it. Easier just to cut it off right at the beginning. So the 'd's are staying for the rest of this story.

Extra thankies to Simba317 for the extra long comment, yes, Bruce made a touch of a reappearing and am actually thinking of doing his own private comeback in a one-shot sometime in the future, but don't hold your breathing, nothing finalized yet. To Tigerlilly1234, trust me hon, I think most of us here lost our sanity long ago, that or never had it in the first place. As to the question why Rogue is only an 'assistant'. This is really just a cover for what she really does and you will learn more about Rogue's role and her view on it in later chapters.

Also, since I did a fast update the 10 points are still up for grabs for in what order, by who and what part Rogue's uniform got damaged without looking back in the past chapters. 5 points to Freak87 for almost getting it right.

**----**

**Chapter Ten: Not Exactly Cinderella.**

**New York City.**

Rogue picked at the edge of her elbow length gloves, her covered fingertips preventing her from damaging the delicate light green patterning that decorated the trim of them.

_'Stop it.'_

Raising her eyes to Emma's blue ones narrowed in warning at her Rogue sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. _'But it's so borin'!'_ She whined, pouting over the telepathic line to her Queen as she could not to it physically in the full ballroom.

With a roll of her eyes in reply the White Queen turned back to Pierce, not even bothering to show interest in the man who was trying to impress the White King with his business connections. After several moments of obedient patience at Emma's side, her 'assistant' excused herself and moved away from the middle of the room, grabbing a glass of champagne from the tray of one of the waiters on her way past. Downing it in one swallow Rogue placed it on another passing tray and headed to one of the double doors leading out to the balconies. There was never enough alcohol to make these balls even remotely interesting.

Her fingers itched for a smoke. Hell, her whole body itched to get hold of that amazing Cajun she was ordered to absorb and drag him into her room, not letting him go until she fulfilled her urge with every naughty little situation she had learnt either through Emma, Selene or other Hellfire connections. But the smoke was more likely to happen.

Stepping into the shadows of the building so no one inside would see her Rogue disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to return a moment later with a cigarette and lighter in hand from Emma's limousine. Placing it between her red painted lips Rogue closed her eyes as she lit the smoke, inhaling deeply and holding it in her lungs before exhaling slowly. Her shoulders slumped as she leant back against the wall, all the tension releasing from her body.

She always hated the balls, ever since she was made to attend as an assistant at 16. Shaw said it was a good training exercise, she could learn more about the connections to the Club in case they decided to test the Hellfire's patience and would have to be visited by the Black Piece. It also taught her how to behave in high society, the unspoken rules that needed to be followed. Either way, it was just boring for her. There was always the same stuck-up, self centered people who only thought of how to further themselves in the world and were use to getting everything they wanted. The same need to act perfect and hide all flaws in case you were thought of as weak, to look pretty and smile when attention was placed on you. The only semi-interesting thing to Rogue was the dancing, but it was much to formal for her tastes and she normally got paired up with some new idiot trying to get himself into the Club by ranting and raving about his connections and powers. Well, she did find that funny in a way. Someone telling her how powerful they were without even knowing they were talking to someone who could crush their skull with her little finger.

_'Rogue, Warren's here.'_

Rogue smirked at the playful tone of Emma's telepathic voice, dropping her cigarette to the ground and crushing it under her high heel before exhaled her last breath of smoke into the night air. Lets see how the little rich boy would react to her. _'Ah'll be rahght there.'_

Stepping back into the ballroom she wove her way easily through the crowd, pausing long enough to greet some of the Hellfire contacts that knew her supposed connection to the White Queen. As she got closer to her destination Rogue could already see the top of Warren's folded wings over the crowd but they gained little attention from others in the room, most - bar the new possible recruits - use to being around mutants connected with the Hellfire. Finally taking her position at Emma's side and noticing her talking to another male who bent low to kiss her knuckles. Emma gave a slight roll of her eyes at the act and quickly retracted her hand before turning back to Warren. The other man must be some of the new talent Sebastion was talking about.

"You remember my assistant?" Emma spoke up to the winged mutant, a hint of a smirk flickered across her face before disappearing again as she waved a hand towards Rogue.

Rogue held back her own smirk as she noticed his entire form stiffen, swallowing hard as he shifted his weight on his feet. "Miss D'Ancanto."

"Mister Worthington."

"Warren was just introducing me to his friend," Emma waved a disinterested hand towards the other man. "Mister Remy LeBeau."

Really, if Rogue thought of it she was grateful for her training in controlling her facial expressions as she was sure her brain suddenly stopped along with her breathing. It took a moment before everything started again and what just happened clicked into place. Turning her sight to the other man she felt her entire body tense up similar to how Warren's did.

As formal as the entire affair was Remy somehow seemed to give off as well as a completely confident vibe but a causal one. Dressed in a tuxedo as every other man in the ballroom he had altered it just enough to make the outfit more personal and stand out against the plain black and white, replacing the traditionally white shirt with one of deep crimson and traded the bow tie for a thin pitch black tie that ran down his front to cover up his shirt's buttons before disappearing beneath the perfectly tailored buttoned jacket. A silver bracelet that she recognized from part of his fighting uniform hung from his right wrist. _Damn!_ Her mind screamed._ It's unfair that man can look good no matter what he's wearin'. Stupid cute Cajun._ But there was something wrong with his appearance. A touch of a frown crossed her face but quickly turned neutral before she could pick what was off, his eyes. They were brown. _How borin'._

'_Rogue, what's wrong?_'

Snapping out of her daze Rogue rapidly blinked her eyes a few times and shot a look over at Emma. '_Noth... He's one of the mutants I was ordered to absorb,_' She confessed, knowing Emma wouldn't take 'nothing' as an answer. '_But he didn't see my face._'

'_Really?_' Clearing her throat Emma spoke out loud. "It was... _nice_ to meet you Mr. LeBeau, but if you will excuse me I need to discuss something with Mr. Worthington, I am sure my assistant can see to your needs." Spinning on her heel to move off she paused with a raised eyebrow towards Rogue. '_Find out what they are doing here, I have a feeling Warren is not playing by the rules._'

Giving only the barest of nods Rogue mentally kicked herself for lying to her best friend and watched as Warren quickly followed after Emma before returned her vision to Remy, finding him running his eyes up along her body.

As soon as Remy had stepped into the building that the Hellfire was holding the ball in it was like being thrown backwards into his childhood with the Guild. The environment was extravagant, the people expensively dressed, the whole event oozing money and power but he found it boring. To impress people that you would either never see again or didn't want to. To make polite yet pointless chatter so not to offend anyone and so you could boost your own social status. To stand there, smiling charmingly, bow low and kiss the hands of ladies that he would rather never see again or spend time in a more horizontal position, depending on his mood. He had always preferred the 'after party' that his brother, cousins and him always disappeared to in one of the cities clubs. Maybe with one of two of those females he wanted to 'impress' later.

Remy hadn't exactly made the best impression with Warren earlier that evening. Sure, he owned a tux, knew how to dress appropriate, even used his image inducer to cover his demon eyes with normal brown ones and could easily fit in to where they were headed, but it was the overcoat that covered his specially tailored suit that seemed to rub the rich boy the wrong way. Remy couldn't see anything wrong, Warren said not to wear 'the' trench coat but nothing against 'a' trench coat. It matched, it was black, it kept him warm against the night, and as it was an overcoat meant only for the outdoors it would be taken from him as soon as he enter the ballroom. And it was definitely worth wearing it just to see the look on Warren's face.

As Warren rambled on and pointed out several important figures around the multi story room which lead both out glass side doors to several balconies over looking the city as well as up a grand marble stairway that branched out and lined the room for those who wanted to stare down upon the dance floor from above Remy was doing his best to control his thieving instincts, the well dress and highly jeweled occupants tempting him with all the easy steals. It wasn't until he noticed a blonde-hairred woman dressed in a very tight and extremely low cut glittery white dress that seemed to show more than it hid that Warren fell silent and he moved about on his feet uncomfortably.

Raising one eyebrow at him Remy cleared his throat. "Something wrong homme?"

Taking in a shuddered breath Warren's wings twitched ever so slightly. "That is Emma Frost, the White Queen. A telepath that can turn her skin to diamond."

Remy gave a low whistle. "Dat's one big diamond."

Ignoring the comment a frown quickly crossed his face. "She's not with her."

"Who?"

"Miss D'Ancanto. She's always at the side of the White Queen."

"Maybe she went back to finish da X-Geeks off."

Shooting a quick glare over at Remy Warren instantly straightened his form and turned towards the approaching female. "Miss Frost."

It was pointless really to waste any 'charm' on this Frost when he was waiting for another woman, and it was not like he was ever going to see her again, right? Polite introductions, a well placed smile, light kiss against her gloved hand, and no empathy. She was only a step towards Anna, nothing more, something to get him in further to the Club she was part of. As he straightened up there she was, having sneaked in during the time he was focused on Emma Frost to be reintroduced to Warren. And really he was glad for the attention being off him, it gave him enough time to stop his jaw from falling open at the sight of her.

Strapless, mint green and so tight it seemed to be painted on the corset top hugged her chest and slim waist as a second skin before sloping down into a full length skirt at her hips, touching the floor and covering her feet. A decorative black stitching edged the base of the dress, raising up the center in an triangular form to knee level at both the back and front with swirls and curves. The black decoration matched her equally as dark elbow length gloves that were also pattered in the same elegant design but in the identical shade of green. A large gem made up of green and black whirls hung down from a delicate silver chain on her chest, only drawing more attention to the generous amount of cleavage. Her makeup was lighter than either time he saw her, dark eyeshadow replaced with emerald green to match her eyes and blood red covered lips. No death white foundation, no black lipstick, not any hint of Goth.

Sure the corset outfit or 'uniform' he had seen her in the other night was down right sexy but this just enhanced her natural beauty without becoming distracted by the amount of skin she showed that was just made to be touched. Elegant, divine and just radiating confidence she could easily be mistaken for one of the so-called Queens of the Club.

After taking in as much details of her as he could he bowed low and took her hand, brushing a kiss across her covered knuckles but locked his eyes with hers. "Would da belle lady like to dance?"

Pulling free of his grip Rogue moved off ahead of him towards the dance floor, not bothering to see if he was following but giving herself time to figure out how to play this. Just as she stepped onto the floor Remy's hand snatched out, grabbing her tightly around the wrist and keeping her from moving further before he tugged her back towards him. Holding her up tight against him for a moment his hand loosened on her arm, sliding down to link their fingers. Running his palm down along the toned curves of her arm he placed it lightly on her waist before taking a step back and allowing for a respectful distance for the current environment. "Non runnin' away dis time."

"Whah are yah here?"

"Monsieur Worthington invited Remy."

"Fahne, whah are yah and Warren here then? No lahin' to meh now."

Remy shrugged one shoulder, leading them in beat to the waltz. Who would of thought formal dance training in anticipation for marrying Bella would come in handy. "Ya made some enemies chèrie, dey wanted information on ya. Remy on da other 'and, wanted to see ya."

"Whah?"

He frowned at the question, thinking the answer was obvious. "'Cause ya attacked dem, dey want to know w'at dey're up against."

Rogue's neutral expression melted away into a slow appearing smile. "Ah meant, whah did yah want to see meh 'gain?"

His own smile joined hers as his hand slipped around to the small of her back, pulling her body closer to his. "Remy's still waitin' for dat kiss."

"Did Ah hit yah in the head or somethin' sugah? Ah did give yah a kiss."

"Oui, but Remy was hopin' for something more dan on da fore'ead, not dat 'e didn't like it."

"Well, yah know what Ah lahke?"

As his smile quickly turned into a smirk Remy lowered his head towards hers. "Quoi?"

"Yah eyes." Tapping a finger against his silver bracelet she passed it directly into the metal before she pulled her hand back, placing it over her mouth as her eyes widened in mock shock. "Oops."

Narrowing his now red on black eyes from the short-circuited image inducer Remy dropped his head down to prevent anyone overseeing as his arm tightened almost painfully around her waist, digging his fingers deep into her side. "Dat wasn't nice chèrie."

Rogue just smirked up at him as her body arched up against his with a moan. "Ah told yah not to hahde them Swamp Rat, especially here. No one would dare speak anti-mutant slanders around the Hellfahre, not if they want to live."

"Not even mutants appreciate dem all da time."

She shrugged one shoulder casually. "Their loss."

As the music called for a spin Remy released his hold on her waist, only to stop the spin midway and tugging her to him again so her back was now pressed against his chest. Replacing his arm back around her torso he felt her stomach muscles contract against his forearm. "Who are ya chère?" He whispered in her ear as his lips brushed against her skin, his eyes gaining a touch of glow to them.

"The girl who's tormentin' yah 'cause she didn't fall for yah lahke all the others do," Running her silk covered palm along his arm until it rested over his hand on her stomach Rogue tilted her head ever so slightly for her loose curled hair to rest on his shoulder and so she could watch his face out of the corner of her eye. "And don't even bother with yah empathy, Ah have yah powers as well as three telepaths in mah head to keep powers lahke yah's out. Yah charm won't work on meh, not that it ever did." She added smugly with a smile before resting her head back completely on his shoulder.

His eyes widened slightly before narrowing yet again, one way or another he wanted to get some answers and it seemed just asking was much more successful. "'ow did ya know?"

"Ah felt yah pokin' 'round in mah head, or at least trahin' to."

"Ok den, who are ya Anna?"

A brief frown flashed across her face but it was quickly gone again, yet the lingering feel of both surprise and frustration still got through. Hey, just because he couldn't play with her emotions didn't mean he couldn't monitor them. "Well, Ah would fit in with either Guild."

"Ya a thief?"

"And an assassin. The best there is."

"Well ain't ya da cocky one." Remy whispered against her ear again before lightly biting her earlobe and giving it a gentle tug.

Again her smile returned as her hand tightened over his. "Well yah would be one to know all 'bout bein' cocky."

"In w'at way yah mean chèrie?"

----

Having followed Emma up the stairs and to come to a rest at one of the highly decorated carved overhang of the ballroom Warren waited patiently as she rested her palms against the surface of the handrail, watching Rogue and Remy down on the dance floor before speaking up.

"Did you really think you could hide what you are doing Warren?"

Snapping his vision around to the White Queen he pushed down his nervousness. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please!" Casting her eyes over to him Emma narrowed them dangerously. "I'm a telepath, you cannot hide anything from me. You are hiding something, and by the mental blocks that have just been placed in your head I say it has something to do with Charles Xavier and his students." Turning her entire body to face him now a dark smirk crossed her face. "You told them about the Hellfire, didn't you? That's why you are not alone, they wanted someone to come to try and protect you."

"I don't know-"

"Do not treat me as ignorant!" Emma snarled, cutting him off. "She recognized him."

"Who, Miss D'Ancanto?"

"No, the tooth fairy. Yes, Anna!" Tilting her head up to look down her nose at him the White Queen returned her eyes to the dancing couple, tapping a gloved finger against her lips in thought. "I may not see what you did because of those blocks but I know they would not be there unless it was for a good reason. Really, I expected more from Xavier." Shooting a look back at him her smile returned. "I know you are wanting to ask, so I will answer. She is the Black Piece, the Inner Circle's top assassin and thief. No one can beat her."

As Warren's mouth moved to talk Emma stepped in once again. "I will not tell Shaw or the Circle of your disobedience or betrayal to the Hellfire."

Hearing the unspoken 'but' he sighed. "At what cost?"

Her smirk just increased into a deadly grin. "You will see Warren, when the time is right."

----

**Authors Note:** Oh, and if anyone is interested, Remy's outfit is taken from one he wore in the comics but is missing the sunglasses and gloves, almost making him look like a hit man. But so hot at the same time! It really is unfair that a fictional character is so hunky. Rogue's is actually taken from a dress I saw on Helle Berry, I just added the gloves, the necklace and changed it from white to mint green.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Authors Note:** I am ssssoooo sorry for the lateness of this chapter, because it was of Rogue's past it gave me major writers block, I was just struck by inspiration tonight and did a mad dash the rest of the way through it. Sorry for those readers of my 14 Days story too, I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP.

Onto the chapter, I do love Cody, in the comics and cartoons from what I remember of him I think he is so sweet, especially in the comics and the Rogue series, he reminds me of Evolution Jamie. There has only been a handful of fanfics in which I don't like him in when he is angry for what Rogue did to him. For you that know the comics and know that Cody never wakes up from his coma, dying after Belladonna kidnapped him and tried to kill Rogue, I have placed this version of Cody in the same area, a permanent coma, just to add to Rogue's emotion and mental problems.

Onto comments. I do like the whole ballroom scene - mainly Rogue's dress - so thank you for all the comment on this chapter, and her dress. And as for Remy, oh, we do love him don't we? In his own sleazy yet lovable and romantic Cajun way. Sex on a stick to stir the sexual tension.

Thank you for all the cookies, and marshmallow men, and crack bunnies and you will all just have to wait to see what Emma is up to. As for a individual comment, Dannonspring, you will just have to wait, but to tease you all, I have made plans to write a second and third in The Black Piece series, trilogy, stories? But that is all you're going to get out of me!

Oh, 5 points still to Freak87 and 3 for MusigMistress. This chapters question: What semi movie reference did I make in the chapter were Rogue went after the X-Men, I'll be nice and let you look back to see if you can spot it.

----

**Chapter Eleven: Haunted Past.**

**Hellfire Club Mansion.**

Rolling over onto her stomach Rogue punched her pillow once with the side of her fist before planting her face into it, growling at the lack of ability to get to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she would see a pair of red on black ones looking back at her. What was this Cajun doing to her? Why did her heart start pounding so loud she was sure anyone around her would hear it every time she saw him? How did he make the contents of her gut contract at the very sight of him? Hell, since the sudden departure from Warren demanding they leave she hadn't been able to get his eyes out of her head, or how the heat from his hands and arms felt through her dress, his lips against her skin...

Letting our a roar into the pillow she snatched up another one and placed it over her head, screaming into the one her face rested on. Was she getting feelings for this guy? He was suppose to be just fun! A one night stand that a stupid guard interrupted because Shaw freaked out about her not being in the mansion on the night before a mission. Which lead to her second meeting with the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on... and that was saying a lot with the amount of good looking men she got to meet through the Club.

It wasn't love. It wasn't love! It. Was. Not. Love! Rogue had only felt that kind of sensation once before and that had ended up with her heart breaking and the loss of her love. She was not prepared to go through that again, the consequences of the last time was just too great, the day forever in her memory. Pressing her eyes closed hard she wiped the sudden onset of tears against the silk covering for her pillow, leaving black smudges from her dark eye make-up behind after switching it from the lighter version earlier in the night.

Realizing sleep was not going to happen Rogue rolled over onto her back before slowly sitting herself up, resting back on her arms and allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Stretching her body out she pushed herself up off the bed, not even bothering to turn a light on as she knew her way well around her own room and paused to pull open one of the draws of her night stand. Pulling out two items she stuck them into the waist band of her black and green drawstring pajama bottoms, smoothing her hands down the matching top and made her way out of the door.

Turning down the hallway Rogue made her way down a series of selected corridors that lead down into the heart of the Hellfire's sub-level, her bare feet making no sound against the floor as she passed several pairs of guards stationed around the mansion. At a certain point the halls became deserted, even the guards not allowed in these lower levels for the degree of security needed for what was kept here. Only the darkest secrets of the Club secured behind multiple locks that required voice, eye, blood, DNA, and fingerprint identification from a member of the Inner Circle or Rogue herself to even get past the doors. Unfortunately one of the dark truths was one of her own. Coming to the door she need and taking a deep breath she pushed the it open after inputting her code and walked through.

A low and constant 'beep' of a heart monitor acknowledged her entrance as Rogue paused at the doorway, looking in to see the lone occupant of the room. In the middle of the room upon a stiff medical bed one would expect to find in any modern hospital rested a young man hooked up to several machines. Each machine took readings of vitals as well as keeping him alive, ready to detected even the smallest change in his situation.

_Not that there has been any in over four years._ Rogue thought bitterly and slowly made her way to the teen's bedside before finding her voice, but it was much softer and weaker than anyone else had heard from her before. "Hey Cody."

The same age as her, her best friend and the closest thing she ever had to a boyfriend, Cody Robbins was training to follow after his father's footsteps as a Hellfire guard. Like her he had been raised in the Hellfire Club and it had been by pure luck that they meet up one day when they were both around five, having literally ran into each other when she had been hiding so she didn't have to do training. Both Mississippi natives instantly got on with each other. At first Shaw banned any contact between the two children but suddenly changed his mind for unknown reasons to her - at least until she found out when she was older - and allowed for them to spend more and more time together. It was through the constant connection with both Cody and his father - who absolutely adored her - that both stopped her from gaining an anti-social complex and also helped her gain a hint of her Southern accent she would of had if the Club had never taken her.

It had been on the day of her 14th birthday that her powers had kicked in. Her birthday was never made a big deal of, in fact it was just a way to time when her powers were suppose to emerge compared to a celebration. Emma, Tessa, Cody and Mr. Robbins were ever the only ones to treat her special on that day, made extra special from Cody that year. Really, her young teenage mind had been waiting for the day ever since the two started showing more interest in being more than friends a month or so before. But it didn't mean it didn't shock her any less. Even now days she could still describe it as her best and worse kiss, sweet and simple, at least until she felt him start to struggle and what she could only describe as being bombarded with a sudden surge of energy, but it didn't stop and energy wasn't the only thing she got. When she was able to get free from his grip a scream tore out of her throat before he even hit the ground, eyes rolled up into his head as his mouth dropped open. It was also when she learnt that was the reason Sebastion allowed them to stay friends, because Cody would be her first victim.

No matter how much comfort Emma tried to give her, how many mental walls she built up, how cold she became emotionally from Hellfire training and Selene's personal training, how many she had absorbed since then, Cody's absorption still traumatized her. She had basically killed her best friend, leaving him in what possibly would be a permanent coma.

She reached out towards his face, wanting to brush away the strands of blonde hair that had fallen over his closed eyes. Just before her fingertips make contract Rogue snatched her hand back from his face and held it tightly in the grip of her other. The horror of how her powers manifested and how she hurt him constantly fresh in her mind. Dropping her vision away from his face she pulled out a pair of gloves from where she tucked them into the waistband of her pants before leaving her room. Slipping them quickly over her skin Rogue cautiously brought her hand to Cody's face again, sweeping away the offending hair and smoothing them back into place.

Her fingers trailed their way down his face as Rogue took in the boy she made sure she saw everyday, it seemed only right since she ruined his life. Once with short hair parted neatly in the middle Cody's hair had been allowed to grow long over the years of his coma, now resting around his shoulders. His once wide shouldered form with well toned muscles from daily training now slim and frail from lack of movement and exercise.

Pulling over the chair that constantly rested by the bed Rogue twisted it around, straddling the seat and resting her forearms on the back of it as her chest pressed against the padding. She dropped her head down so it rested against her arms, closing her eyes tight to fight back the tears she always suffered when she was in this room.

_'What's wrong sugah?'_

Rogue looked back up from her arms to the body, seeming to almost expect the voice she heard coming from his still lips, but she knew it was only from within her own head. _'Yah look good with long hair Cody.'_ She let a touch of a smile out as she stroked his cheeks and chin, a layer of blonde stubble catching on the material of her glove. _'Yah need a shave.'_

A low laugh echoed pleasantly through her skull and caused the Goth's smile to increase at the 'sound'. _'Thank yah sugah, but yah avoidin' mah question, as normal. What's wrong? No changin' the subject now.'_

"Ah just miss yah." She answered out loud, knowing she didn't have to but needed the comfort of a sound that did not come from inside her head.

_'No, this is somethin' else, Ah can tell. Come on Rogue, we've been best friends forever, Ah know when somethin' is wrong with yah. So tell meh.'_

"Or what? Yah'll keep buggin' meh until Ah talk? Yah know Ah can just lock yah away in one of those nahce little cells in mah head if yah do that."

_'But yah won't.'_ The 14 year old version of Cody answered confidently. _'And that wasn't what Ah was goin' to say. If yah don't tell meh Ah'll go through yah memories to fahnd out what is the problem.'_

Rogue's eyes went wide. "Yah wouldn't!"

_'Ah would.'_ He countered.

"Fahne." She pouted both outwardly and inwardly to the person stuck in her head as well as his body. "It's... this guy."

A gasp vibrated from within her. _'Are yah cheatin' on meh sugah? Ah'm hurt!'_

"Ah'll hurt yah for real if yah not careful Cody!"

He laughed again but at her threat this time. _'Who is he? Is he better lookin' than meh?'_

"He's... ok."

_''Ok'?'_

"Fahne! He's gorgeous!"

_'Rogue, yah blushin'.'_

"How can yah tell?" She snapped but the heat she felt underneath her makeup made Cody's words true. "Yah can't see mah face!"

_''Cause Ah know yah... and yah basically just told meh so.'_

Rogue growled at his laughter again. "Ah hate yah."

_'No,'_ Inside her mind she 'felt' Cody wrap his arms around her in a hug. _'Yah love meh and always will, but yah got to move on from meh sugah. Ah don't want yah alone for the rest of yah lahfe because of one accident.'_

"Ah ruined yah lahfe! Ah may as well had killed yah!"

_'Rogue,'_ It was now Cody's turn to sound angry, use to Rogue's bitterness and constant apologies on what happened. _'It wasn't yah fault, how many tahmes do Ah have to say it? Ah don't blame yah for what happened. Mah own fault for kissin' yah... but it was definitely worth it.'_

Smiling at this she dropped her head again, sniffing before wiping her eyes against her forearms. "Yeah, it was a good kiss."

_'So, who is he?'_

"A mutant Ah was ordered to absorb, but Ah meet him the nahght before at Red kNahghts."

_'And?'_ Cody pressed.

"And..." Rubbing the back of her neck she dropped her vision to the floor. "Ah donno, Ah just can't get him out of mah head. And not because Ah absorbed him before yah say anything."

_'Hmmmm,'_ A mental image Rogue could see of him in her head of him cupping his chin and rubbing it gently came with the sound. _'Well, how does he feel 'bout yah?'_

"Well, he found a way to see meh 'gain, got himself into the Hellfahre ball that happened tonahght." With encouraging sounds made by Cody to carry on she did so. "And," She let out a sigh. "We danced, talked, he said he came to see meh 'gain 'stead of gatherin' information 'bout meh lahke he was suppose to." Getting an 'uh huh' in reply she felt Cody nudge for more. "And, it... just felt rahght to be with him, especially when we danced, being that close to him."

_'So what yah goin' to do 'bout it?'_

"'bout what?"

Giving a roll of his eyes Cody sighed. _''bout world hunger. What yah think Ah meant? When yah goin' to see him 'gain?'_

"Ah'm suppose to be his enemy Cody."

_'So? So was Romeo and Juliet.'_

"Cody, Romeo and Juliet firstly was fiction, and secondary was a tragedy. They killed themselves."

_'For love.'_

Holding her head in her hands Rogue shook her head at his logic, groaning lightly. "Yah no use."

_'Yah didn't use to say that when Ah hid yah so yah got out of trainin'.'_

"Yeah, but yah never hid meh well, they always found meh."

_'Well Ah can't help yah're bad at hidin'.'_

Rolling her eyes at this Cody continued. _'See him 'gain, see if he's interested. He doesn't seem to care 'bout yah two bein' enemies.'_

"What 'bout the Club?"

_'What 'bout them? Yah can take them all out with both arms tahed behahnd yah back. Do what yah think is rahght Rogue, be happy for once.'_

Smiling gently she nodded. "Thanks Cody."

_'No problem. Now go to bed so yah can go and see yah Romeo tomorrow.'_ Adding his own kissing sounds to the end of the sentence.

Letting out another laugh she stood, placing the chair back in the place it belonged before once again brushing a covered hand against the boy's face and headed to the door. Pausing at the door she looked back at the body on the bed. "Nahght Cody."

'_Nahght Rogue,_' Came the reply. '_Get some sleep._'

Letting out a brief hint of a smile she stepped out of the room, making sure it was locked behind her before heading back up the corridors to her room. Wrapping her arms around her Rogue started retracing her way back up to the upper levels of the mansion, thinking over what Cody told her and deciding he was right. Somehow she was going to see Remy again. A snort of a laugh got out of her as she realized how ironic it was what she told him tonight at the ball, how he was so obsessed with her when she was just as bad. What was this guy doing to the Hellfire's Black Piece?

Stopping at the cross section of a set of halls Rogue frowned as she turned her head enough to look down one dark empty corridors, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly as she shoved back a shiver from traveling down her spine. It had been years since she went down that hall, even more so since she had first found it with Cody. They were playing explorer one day and had sneaked pass the guards into the secured hallways, looking for the hidden caves of Gwandamaleara, or whatever their seven year old minds had made up for a name. Either way they ended up finding the Club's most powerful tool, after Rogue. The mutant called Destiny.

Rogue didn't know much on the mutant, she wasn't allowed to have much contact with her once her powers had emerged but she loved her time with the older woman when she was younger. Cody and her use to visit her once a week, enjoying the stories Destiny would tell them even if there were never allowed to go near her. The mutant who had the power to see into the future was always kept in a cell behind thick glass, hooked up to a chair to record each of her visions as she spoke them, measuring medical information to keep her healthy and keeping her away from all human - and mutant - contact, apart from that of her caretaker.

She was the way the Club had found Rogue, having foreseen her birth and what she would be able to do, what she was destined for.

Tapping in her codes and completing the tests Rogue stepped into the viewing part of the room. As she entered the woman raised her head, opening her eyes to reveal pure white orbs surprisingly focused perfectly on Rogue.

"Hello Rogue."

"Hey Destiny," Rogue stopped just short of the divider between them, raising an eyebrow despite the fact she knew the other woman couldn't see her. "Whah do Ah get the feelin' yah knew Ah would be here tonahght?"

Getting only a gentle smile in return the blind mutant ignored her question. "How is Cody?"

"Physically the same as normal, may as well be dead. Mentally, still as annoyin' as the day Ah meet him. But Ah'm sure yah have seen this conversation before." Smiling yet again even if it would not be seen Rogue allowed a touch of warmth to creep into her voice. "It's good to see yah Reenie"

Gaining a smile back at the nickname Irene adjusted her place in the high straight back of the metal chair, shifting against the multiple cords attached to her body to monitor her. "And good to hear your voice Rogue. I understand Cody helped you with a problem, maybe I can put all doubts to rest. You are unsure of what to do about Gambit."

Opening and closing her mouth a few time to try and form words Rogue paused before shaping a sentence in her head first, feeling panic raise in her throat. If Destiny knew - which was stupid to think she didn't - it was only a matter of time before Shaw and the Council found out, if they didn't already know. "What did yah see 'bout him? Does the Club know?"

"About your feelings for him?" Destiny asked and raised her eyebrow as Rogue felt her muscles stiffen up. "No, I kept that from them." Gaining a sigh of relief a gentle smile graced the woman's face as she tilted her head upwards ever so slightly. "I saw a great future for him, for you both, but only if you two are together. You will meet obstacles, but nothing you cannot overcome, Black Piece. You are meant for each other Rogue. I saw it the day he was born, the day you were born, and many times since then."

Frowning at this Rogue tilted her hips to rest one fist against it. "Really? What did it show?"

"That you will be happy in both versions I have seen of the future. In both you will be with him, but one will be much sweeter than the other. The first you will be happy and together, but it will not last, someone will betray you and Gambit will die protecting you."

"And the other?"

Irene's smile increased as her eyes actually closed, going quiet for a long moment in which Rogue was wondering if she had fallen asleep. "In the other, love, happiness, family, friends. Bliss. Peace. You will be content."

"It sounds nahce."

"It will be. But you will be the one to make the choice for what future is to happen. Choose wisely Black Piece, you will only get once chance to choose your path." She added with a warning tone.

Rogue slowly nodded her head, eyes downward as she took it all in and not that surprised it was slightly vague, Destiny was known for speaking in riddles. "Is that all yah can tell meh?"

"At the moment, yes. Goodnight Rogue, sleep well."

"Nahght Destiny." Shooting one more look at the woman and noticing her breathing dropping to one going into slumber Rogue quietly let herself out of the room, making sure not to disturb the sleeping woman. Irene must of stayed up specially for her. As she exited the recording devices attached to Destiny clicked off, automatically shuffling the disk the entire conversation was recorded on away for safe keeping and replaced with a new one to await a new prediction as Irene's eyes snapped open wide and she sighed at her latest image.

"I am sorry Rogue." A single tear running down her face.

**----**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Authors Note:** I have heard rumors that we are no longer allowed to reply to reviews (which is just so stupid) so I want to say now thank you to everyone who does in case this rumor is true and I can't do it individually anymore.

I know this has to be my slowest update for this story, and I am sorry for it. My main excuse is I have had a friend from Canada staying the month with me so I have been showing her a bit of New Zealand, so blame her. But also I wanted to try and make this chapter right, since it is a Romy one, yet I am still not happy with it. A creative slump has also hit me lately, putting me off both writing and art so I am trying to force myself through writers block.

To clear up the last chapter on why Irene/Destiny was crying, it had to do with her latest vision, but you won't find out what she saw until later. Mean ain't I? Oh, and Rogue hasn't chosen her path yet, that will come later. And I have to admit, Cody is a kind of the male form of Kitty but have to remember in non AU's Kitty is Rogue's best friend, so I guess she attracts/draws this kind of person. Plus you have to remember Rogue and Cody grew up together and he has lived in her head for four years, they know each other very well, including how to cheer each other up and how to talk to the other. And remember he is the 14 year old version of him in her head.

Oh, and if this doesn't satisfy your Romy needs for the moment don't worry, next chapter gets a bit more steamy.

Points time (to see if you're actually reading my story right): How was Destiny described/nicknames in the first chapter? No cheating now. 10 points up for grabs.

All question answers will be 'official' answered in the last chapter as well as the point levels for each person, and the winner.

----

**Chapter Twelve: Crimson Twilight.**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

It was late, only the minimum of the teams still awake and waiting when Remy and Warren had returned.

_Returned too early._ Remy grumbled to himself, having throwing his black dress trench coat over the back of one of the armchairs before dropping down into it and pulling his tie out of its knot to allow it to just hang loose around his neck. To say he was pissed off was an understatement when Warren had suddenly interrupted his dance with Anna, excusing them and saying that they had to leave, his anger not cooling during the ride back to the mansion. Remy wasn't the only one surprised at their early appearance, leading to the last few hours of questioning about what happened and why, telling their stories over and over again. _'nd over 'nd over 'gain. Merde dis is borin'_.

"Emma knew," Pacing the floor in front of them Warren ran a hand through his hair, causing the styled hair to stick up in certain placed as they started again. "She knew something was up."

"So you ran." Magneto added in with narrowed eyes, being joined by the rest of the adults with Scott, Jean, Kitty and Piotr - even if Kitty seemed to be falling asleep at her place on the couch.

Whipping his head around to the older man Warren narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea what power the Hellfire holds. They want someone dead, they can do it. They want a government to fall, they can do it. They want to start an international war, they can do it!"

"'nd dis Anna seems to be da one to do it." Remy added his comment in so not to seem like he hadn't done his job. "She's an assassin, 'nd a thief, mais keeps a low enough profile. Da way dose people treated 'er, dey acknowledged 'er but dat was it. Never gave 'er a second look."

"Only the Inner Circle knows of her," Warren added before frowning. "How did you find that out? You were with her the whole time, she wouldn't of just told you."

He got a smirk in response with. "A thief never reveals deir secrets."

"What did Miss Frost say Warren?" Xavier asked.

Sighing again he dropped down into one of the free seats in the room, leaning forward to allow his wings more room. "She accused me of hiding something, saying my mental walls were stronger than normal and that they must of been placed there to hide something, assuming it was you who did it Professor. When I tried to deny it she said Miss D'Ancanto recognized Gambit," This got a few glares thrown towards the Cajun, who just raised an eyebrow calmly in return. "Then she told me that Miss D'Ancanto was this Black Piece, the Inner Circle's assassin. That, and that she was unbeatable. Emma ended up saying she would not tell Sebastion Shaw or the Inner Circle that I told outsiders about the Club."

"Why?" Ororo asked, surprised at he would be allowed to leave with the knowledge of what he had done.

Rubbing his hands over his face he gave a sad laugh. "Because there is a price for Emma's protection. I will owe her something in time to come, but she would not tell me what, at the moment." Silence descending on the group and allowing time for them to soak in the seriousness of the situation.

The sound of the doorbell ringing caused Kitty to snap out of her half sleep with a snort, going bright red when she realized she had been leaning against Piotr the whole time after having invited him to sit next to her, saying something about him not having to stand all the time. Blushing deeply she ran off through the wall, needing an excuse to get away and the prospect of someone at the door - even this late - was a relief. Piotr for his part didn't seem fazed by being used as a pillow. Catching his eye Remy sent a smirk over at the Russian, getting a lighter version of the X-girl's blush as he averted his gaze to the floor.

Phasing back through the wall a moment later a confused Kitty held a small brown package in her hands that was tied closed with string. "Like, Professor, this was at the door." Placing it on his desk she took her seat again but scooted away to place some space between her and Piotr, but was in the same seat none the less.

Studying the parcel that held no writing or postal stamps Logan growled, "Could be a trap, since tonight went so bad." Shooting a glare at both the men who had attended the ball before sniffing and raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Smells like glass, and her."

"Her who?" One of Scott's own brows raised over his glassed.

"D'Ancanto."

"In that case, caution should be taken," Looking to Hank Xavier nodded. "Could you take this to your laboratory for examination before opening?"

"Of course."

Before he could reach his paw-like hands out for the parcel the string snapped on the top by some unknown trigger and the sides unfolded by themselves, resting innocently on the desk and leaving the content for all to see.

"Told ya it was glass." Logan muttered, eyeing the small piece of transparent red glass in front of them all in the shape of a chess piece.

After looking it over Hank picked it up carefully, gently turning it to examine so not to break it. "Nothing seems out of ordinary, it is just a knight, a red knight at that." Upon examine the base of it his brow rose. "It also appears there is some writing on the base. A word."

Remy's eyebrows shot up at that before he got control of his face, his expression not going completely unnoticed in the room. _Non, she wouldn't... would she?_ A red knight, or the Red kNight nightclub, where he meet her. It was a message. To him.

"Which is?" Mystique questioned.

"'Tomorrow'."

----

**New York City.**

Having parked his bike in a secluded enough place that it would not be noticed yet close enough for a fast get away Remy strolled up to the Red kNight Club's entrance, pushing back the urge to rush so not to draw extra attention to himself. Last thing he needed was to be stopped as it was hard enough for him to get away for the night. All three teams were on high alert since the appearance of the red chess piece last night, thinking that the meaning of the word was actually a warning for an attack to come. If he was right - and it wasn't a trap - she would be waiting for him, and for that he would be prepared to swap his power for teleportation to be next to her in an instant.

As he closed the distance towards the door the bouncer spotted him and waved a massive hand for him to bypass the line and come closer.

"Well if it isn't LeBeau, thought I told ya not to show ya ugly mug 'round here again."

Smiling despite the wording towards him Remy shook the outstretched hand offered to him. "Just 'cause ya can't get any of da femmes ain't Remy's problem, so don't go blamin' it on 'im, ya need to learn to charm dem Bruce." Pausing in his wording he gave a snort of a laugh, he had been hearing the name too many times in the last few days.

"Well ain't ya just Gods fucking gift to woman? Get in there and try not to steal all the girls, the other guys don't just come here to drink ya know." Bruce shot him a savage grin and waved him to enter before lifting his head and yelling something to one of the people in queue down the line.

Nodding his thanks to the other man he had come to known through many nights out on the town Remy slipped pass the dividing curtain and slid his sunglasses down his nose to gain a better view in the dark settings. Scanning the booths and dance floor his gaze landed on the bar, or rather a certain figure sitting at the bar with one of her legs crossed tightly over the other and with drink in hand. Quickly closing the distance between them Remy smiled as she angled her head around just enough to spy him out of the corner of her eye, a hint of her own smile in return as he came to stand next to her.

"Bonjour chèrie, drinkin' alone?"

"Well Ah was," Came her answer as she twisted in her seat to face him, the tight material of her leather mini-skirt pulling tauter than it had been in her pervious position. "But Ah hope not for long."

Smirking at her answer Remy dropped down on the seat next to her, taking up her free hand and pressing a kiss into her palm. "Ya took a risk gettin' Remy dat message chère."

Turning back to her drink Rogue shrugged one of her shoulder casually as if getting past security systems to deliver something was an everyday thing, and in her line of work it most likely was. "Had to, sugah."

"'nd why is dat?"

"We never got to finish our dance last nahght. Couldn't let yah get away with that."

Remy's smirk quickly changed into a smile as he pressed his lips against her hand again. "Anna-"

"Mah name ain't Anna."

"Quoi?"

Turning her vision back to him she repeated it more slowly. "Mah. Name. Ain't. Anna. It's an alias the Hellfahre gave meh."

"So w'at is ya name?"

"Rogue."

"Rogue?"

"Well, legally it's 'baby girl'. Da Hellfahre took meh the day Ah was born so Ah never got a chance to be named. But that's the only thing Shaw ever called meh, Rogue. Said it was Destiny's name for meh."

"Rogue." He said again, as if getting use to the feel of it on his tongue before smirking. "Suits ya."

Rogue shot back her own smirk and finished off the last of her drink before standing. "Yah wanna finish that dance Swamp Rat? They may not play the waltz here but Ah think it will do."

"Love to River Rat." Raising to his feet next to her Remy placed a possessive hand on her lower back, leading them towards the dance floor.

Once on the floor his hand slid further around her body to encircle her waist, pulling her back against his torso in the same pose as last night, his other hand resting on the curve of her hip to move them both in time to the music's beat. Resting her hands over his and linking their fingers Rogue held back a smile as she allowed her body to gently grinding against his, slowly adding more pressure as the song went on and especially concentrating on part of his body in particular. Remy's fingers twitched as he closed his eyes momentarily, resting his forehead against her hair as he tried to gain control of his reactions to the way her rear rubbed against his pelvis, shifting his head to glare down at her but it was lost on her as her head was tilted forward so the white of her hair covered her face. Taking a deep slow breath he let it out with a smirk, two could play at this game.

Having been lost in the music and warmth coming off her dance partner Rogue's eyes shot open at the almost innocent movement of his fingers on her stomach, slowly drawing small circles along the covered skin. A small shudder ran down her spine as his lips nudged at the base of her ear, his tongue darting out to swipe at the edge of her jaw with the slightest hint of his teeth adding to the sensation. Unable to stop a moan slipping out of her as Remy's lips slowly made their way down her neck, lightly nipping at the skin now and then and causing her breath to hitch as his traveling fingers able to find the edge of her transparent green over shirt and were now wandering around the edge of her bellybutton. Rogue allowed her head to drop back against his shoulder and her body to arch to his touch as his hand gained height, running along the contours of her flat stomach to graze the underside of her breasts.

"Tease." She got out before moistening her suddenly dry lips as her hand snaked around between their bodies, running up along his thigh and pressing against the hardness in his pants.

Gasping at her actions Remy forced her hips back harder with the hand resting against the leather of her skirt, but it did little more than to aggravate the situation. Lowering his mouth to her shoulder he allowed a groan to vibrate against her skin. "Dat ya are chèrie."

The sudden end of the song pulled both out of their dazes, the lack of sound allowing each to pick up on the others laboured breathing as they stayed in their embrace.

"Ya got ya dance Rogue," Remy smiled, liking how her name felt on his tongue as he continued to trail his lips along her neck. "Dat mean our date is over?"

"Well, Ah do recall Ah still owe yah a kiss, and who ever said this was a date? With a date Ah expect at least a drink." She smirked before becoming serious and turning in his arms to face him. "Remy, Ah ain't goin' to tell yah not to say anything 'bout meh to them, the X-Men and Magneto. What yah say is up to yah. If they question yah Ah won't ask yah to lahe, that just leads to all sorts of trouble. Ah don't want yah to get yahself killed. Ah'll just deal with the consequences."

"W'at 'bout da 'ellfire? Won't dey be pissed if dey get exposed 'cause of us?"

"Most lahkely Shaw will order yah death as well as the three groups. He wouldn't kill meh, Ah'm too important. Maybe let Selene torture meh 'gain so Ah get back in lahne, but nothin' fatal."

"Torture!" As flashes of possible events came to mind he tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her closer to her.

She shrugged one shoulder as she kept her arms around his neck. "It was part of mah trainin', so Ah could resist torture by others. Luckily Wolverine's healin' powers have taken care of all the lastin' scars."

Remy stared down at her for a moment, shocked that she said it so calmly, as if it was an everyday thing. Before he realized what he was doing Remy had wrapped his arms tightly around her form, enveloping her in a hug as he rested his face in her hair, pressed a kiss to her scalp. He felt her tense up from the sudden closeness and stood completely still.

Pulling back to look up at him she slid her hands down to rest on his chest, placing a bit of space between them. "Remy, what yah doin'?"

"'ow can ya be so calm 'bout somethin' like dat? Bein' tortured for trainin'?"

Rogue gave another shrug. "It's normal for meh, it's part of mah lahfe. Ah was taken by the Hellfahre and trained to be a weapon, nothin' more. Ah accepted that a long tahme ago Remy. There's nothin' Ah can do to stop it, Destiny 'ready spoke for meh."

"Destiny dis, destiny dat," His voice turned bitter and he pulled back his glasses, narrowing his eyes at her, not caring that anyone else saw them as he was totally focused on her and knew she - unlike everyone else - actually liked his eyes. "Ya don't seem like da kind to believe in destiny to me Rogue."

"Destiny is a person Remy, a mutant, lahke us. She can see into the future, to see what's goin' to happen before it does. She was taken by the Hellfahre lahke Ah was to give them an advantage over their enemies, that's how they found meh. Destiny saw that with the rahght trainin' Ah could be a powerful weapon, somethin' the Club could use. So that's what Ah meant by Destiny's name for meh, she saw that Rogue would be mah name." Pausing for a moment Rogue pushed back the angry note that was building up with each word she said, angry more at herself than him for actually telling so much about herself to anyone. She was the Black fucking Piece! She was suppose to be a mystery, not spill out about who she really was. What was this guy doing to her? Once she calmed Rogue noticed something that he had never done before. "Ah've never heard yah talk in the first person before."

A small smile crossed Remy's lips as he took her face in his hands, slowly running his thumbs over her cheeks, taking in the smoothness of her skin even under her heavy makeup. "No one deserves to be tortured chèrie, or used."

"Speakin' from person experience Cajun?" She asked, closing her eyes and just enjoying the feel of his hands on her skin.

"Oui, da bein' used part at least, mais Remy bets ya know dat already."

Rogue gave a nod as she opened her eyes again and looked up into his. "Jean-Luc's a fool. He has no ahdea what he lost, he didn't deserve yah."

He dropped one hand from her face, wrapping it around her waist again and pulling her up tight against his body, feeling her relax against his form as her own hand came up to cover his on her cheek. Twisting her head around she captured his thumb between her open lips, the tip of her tongue lightly brushing along the pad. Remy smiled at her actions as he slowly brought his thumb down the center of her bottom lip, along the curve of her chin and down her throat to the base of her neck. As his fingers traced the lines of her collarbone a soft sigh came from Rogue as her body arched towards him. Sliding his hand around to the back of her neck Remy wove his fingers up through her thick hair, pulling them closer to each other as he lowered his lips to hers.

Just before they made contact Rogue angled her face away and down, causing his kiss to miss like the first time he tried and his lips to caress the top of her cheekbone and corner of her eye. A touch of a smile graced her lips as she reached back to take his hand in hers, pressing a kiss to his palm before pulling away from the Cajun. As she turned her back on him Remy shot his hand out to grab her wrist, tempted to pull her back roughly to him and crush her body hard against his but knew he couldn't move her unless she wanted to be. Looking back Rogue raised an eyebrow at his grip but never lost her smile.

"Remy ain't lettin' ya get away from 'im again chère."

Moving her own hand she took his, interlocking their fingers together as she leisurely positioned herself in front of him again. Tilting her face up towards his Rogue paused just before their lips touched. "Maybe Ah just wanna go somewhere more prahvate, Swamp Rat." Her vision lowered to the most perfect set of lips she had ever seen resting just in front of her and had gotten so use to seeing them being fixed in a smirk. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not as long as Remy gets to come too."

"In what way yah mean 'come' Cajun?"

He smiled at that and even chuckled, covering up a moan as she flicked the tip of her tongue over her top lip. Remy's own eyes locked on her full lips, covered in a thick layer of purple lipstick that stood out against her flawless pale skin. His face lowered yet again to hers, pausing just before their lips made contact with each other to see if she would move away again. Instead she was the one to close the small distance between them, pressing her lips against his.

It started off simple enough, the soft contract kept from become too heated and allowing both to adjust to the feeling of flesh against flesh. Lighting brushing his lips against hers Remy's arms wrapped their way back around her form, once again holding her tight in his grip as he increased the pressure on the kiss. Rogue's eyelids dropped close as she ran her hands up along his chest, circling around to the back of his neck before threading up through his hair, holding his head down against hers as the tip of her tongue swiped at the crease of his mouth. Smiling into the kiss at her actions Remy repaid the favour, parting her lips even more as she began to grind against him to the music again, causing him to moan into her mouth. Gliding his hands down to cover her backside he pressed her hips tight against his and slipped a thigh in between hers, causing her skirt to pull tight over her flesh again as a gasp let out of her mouth and giving him better access to exploring her mouth.

Pulling back and instantly missing the taste of her lips Remy paused to watch her face, her dark eyelids close as a slow smile spread across her face. As her eyes opened Rogue lowered her arms to wrap around his neck, keeping her face tilted up at his.

"Hmm, if Ah had know yah kissed lahke that Ah would of done it the first nahght Ah meet yah here."

"Who would of known w'at would of 'appened if we didn't get interrupted." He said, playing along.

"Wanna fahnd out?" Adding a wicked smile to her face Rogue grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit of the club, her smile being met with one of his as he obediently followed.

Pushing her way roughly past Bruce at the door as he turned to retaliate a glare sent back at him forced his mouth to snap close, the memory all to fresh of what symbol she wore around her neck. Taking note of the power she seemed to hold outside of her Club Remy took over the lead, angling her towards where his bike rested.

"Mmmm," Running her hand along the paint work Rogue shot a look at him, "Ah always loved bikes, she's beautiful." Before swinging a leg over to mount it yet leaving enough room in front of her for him to drive.

Eyeing how her skirt rode further up her thighs Remy moved to stand next to her, "She ain't da only one." Offering his open face helmet to her.

Raising one eyebrow at him she leant back on her hands resting on the back hand grips. "Sugah, Ah'm invulnerable. If Ah hit anything Ah'll hurt it, not meh. Now, are yah comin' or not?"

From above the club a large figure crouched down on the corner of the roof, a low growl admitting from his throat as he watched the Cajun take his place on the bike and speed off down the road, following the directions the woman told him to head in. Raising quickly to his feet the man ran across the remainder of the rooftop, launching himself into the air and coming to a landing on the next building, repeating the process to keep them in eyesight.

On the bike Remy was having his own problems, primary Rogue and her roaming hands. Having started resting loosely around his waist they had seemed to come to life, lightly stroking him through the material of his shirt to run along the hard line of his torso, so light it could be mistaken for a breeze. From there they had just gained more confidence, skillfully slipping under the edge of top to find actual skin, her nails lightly dancing over him in a way that made his breath hitch and his concentration shift from the road ahead to what would happen once they got to his apartment she told him to go to. His stomach muscles contracted as her hands continued to roam across his abdomen, circling his belly button before getting lower towards his belt buckle than it was safe to in the present situation.

Taking a moment to control himself Remy turned his head and raised his voice high enough for her to hear him over the mixture of the motor and the passing wind. "Chèrie, invincible or not, if ya keep dat up we'll crash."

Rogue's hands stilled against his skin and she tightened her arms around him, pushing her front tight against his spine. "Sorry sugah, guess that means ya better hurry up and get there then." She said before biting into the edge of his shoulder, making it all that more harder to keep his attention on the road. Remy's attention was suddenly diverted again as he felt her form stiffen behind him. "Pull over."

"W'at?"

"Pull over."

Looking back once again he noticed Rogue's concentration was on their environment around them, her narrowed eyes flickering between the shadows of the buildings. Bringing the bike to a stop she instantly hopped off, vision raised skywards as the once clear night began to cloud over, a distant rumbling slowly building up. A dark smile crept across her face as the colour of her eyes faded to white, the storm growing stronger as it drew closer to their destination.

"Here kitty kitty."

Shooting out a hand she pointed the out stretched limb towards the rooftops, lightning bolting down from the sky and hitting the building where she aimed. A roar almost lost in the next bout of thunder followed a dropping figure as it fell with the chunks of brick and concrete knocked loose, landing hard enough on the footpath to crack it. Rogue's smile kept as her eyes and the sky cleared, standing confidently with her hands on her hips as Sabertooth shook off the debris that landed on him in a very canine fashion for a overgrown cat.

"Well ain't yah just Magento's lapdog, or lapcat in this case."

Gaining a growl in return Sabertooth pounced at her with claws bared towards their target, but never reached it as with a wave of her hand Rogue sent him flying backwards into the wall. Flinging her arm in his direction four large spikes emerged from her forearm and launched them at her target, embedding them in the wall through his arms. Smirking at the roar of pain she got out of him Rogue shot a look over her shoulder towards Remy and added a wink.

"How do yah work with this flea bag?"

A cry from her attacker answered Rogue instead and turning in time she side stepped out of the way of Sabertooth's claws, tilting her upper body back to miss the next swipe aimed at her head. Ducking and dodging out of his attack each time her grin kept until he got a lucky shot in, his strike catching her hard enough across the chest to send her stumbling back a step.

Bringing her arms up to protect her torn chest Rogue gritted her teeth in pain, her eyes narrowing as her temper raised. "Do yah know how much that hurts a woman to get hit there!" Regaining the step she lost Rogue firmly brought her foot up into his crotch, putting Carol's strength behind to make sure he definitely felt something.

"Not as much as dat 'urts a homme chèrie." Remy answered, wincing himself at her action as Sabertooth doubled over on the ground.

Ignoring him Rogue allowed one of Wolverine's claws to slide out from her hand, placing it under Sabertooth's chin and using it to raise him upwards of the ground to her face level as her voice gained a harsh tone to it. "Yah lucky Ah don't gut yah alahve rahght now furball before cuttin' yah up in to lots of little piece and see if yah can pull enough of yahself back together to heal that."

Kicking a foot out she sent him to the ground, quickly appearing at his side and drive all six of her claws deep into his chest to pierce through both lungs before a metal fist knocked him out of the fight. Shifting back to rest in a low crouch Rogue's glare stayed on the giant cat as her bloody claws retracted back into her forearms, her expression dark as she placed a hand against Sabertooth's forehead.

"With the help of Mastermahnd's powers he won't remember this. All he'll know is he followed yah, saw yah go into the club, leave by yahself later, then he sees meh walk past when he's followin' yah back to the mansion and gets into a fahght with meh." She explained to Remy but stayed focused on her work, trying to block out the thoughts of what he thought of her now he saw her in such a vicious way. _This is whah yah don't do long term, this is whah yah do one nahght stands._ Once done with the memory wipe Rogue remained in her pose, just staring down at the blood staining Creed's fur as the holes in his body knitted close. It wasn't until she felt something wrap around her shoulders that she looked up to see Remy standing over her, his coat draped around her.

Helping her to her feet Remy slowly moved her arms into the arms of the coat so it rested around her properly, his eyes never straying from her face. "Ya right, ya would suit da Assassins, in skill at least."

"What yah mean?"

Taking in the confusion on her face he buttoned the coat close before taking her face in his hands again. "No Assassin cares 'bout anyone but demselves."

"Especially Julien." Rogue muttered, her eyes flickering to Sabertooth's body for a second before they dropped to the coat. "Whah did yah-"

"Ya top got ripped chèrie," He answered before she could ask. "In a less dan decant manner for a lady."

"Ah ain't no lady Cajun." She said but smiled none the less at the sweet gesture and raised her eyes to his once again, her smile turning mischievous. "Did yah look?"

"Look? Mademoiselle, ya insult Remy, 'e be a gentleman." Returning her smile Remy placed a light kiss against her lips. "Dey be suspicious 'bout Remy, yah not safe."

Returning the kiss with one of her own she stepped away from him. "Ah told yah, they can't hurt meh. Get back Swamp Rat, before they really get suspicious. Ah'll fahnd a way to get to yah 'gain." Blowing a kiss back towards him she just seemed to melt into the shadows, which really wouldn't of surprised Remy if she did.

Straddling his bike once more Remy spared a look at his fallen teammate before riding back to the X-Men's mansion.

----


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Authors Note:** **WARNING!** This chapter is a bit steamy. A warning since someone got upset that I didn't put a warning on the first chapter for violence, despite me saying in the summary this story contains violence and for that reason is a M.

Sorry for the so slow update but if you read the note on my main page you would of seen one of the reasons why, but for those who didn't: My computer decided to die on me. First I fried the power pack ($50), then it refused to start ($stress), and I thought I had lost all my stories ($panic), and my computer guy was on holiday ($pulling out hair), but in the end everything is fine (priceless) so I am back in action. Plus added on top a side dish of illness and an extreme case of writers block, so much it didn't seem fair to you readers to try and force something out that was bad compared to waiting for my brain to click back into writing and get something at least half decent.

Oh, and to get you reader actually reading my authors notes and paying attention to the story, I now have a price for the person who scores the highest with the questions I ask. But no going back in pervious chapter and answering old questions, it's too late to get those. The person with the highest score by the time I put the last chapter of this up will - as long as I have your e-mail...:

Get to see the preview of the first chapter of my next story I am doing. I was originally going to do it for the 2nd story in this series but I have no idea when The Black Piece will be returning as I want to try another story line instead of getting stuck in this one. But warning! This next story is an M for a very good reason, it focuses a lot on sex and a bit of violence... but I could be getting ahead of myself thinking anyone will want to read this story... (mumbles at her self-doubt pixie) Anywho! It's up to you! If you want it, keep answering the questions, if not... ignore them.

Last chapters question still stands for you to answer plus a new one (15 points): Name all the members, including their codenames, and their positions in the Club of the members of the Hellfire's Inner Circle.

**Very important note (VIN?):** Does anyone know where I can get the full scripts of each episode from or downloadable versions of complete episodes. I have Strategy X and Cajun Spice in writing and the majority of the first season on DVD but I need more for future writing, so please! If you know of a site or have them yourselves leave me a comment/review with your e-mail address so I can e-mail you for them (web sites addresses do not show up on reviews). Remember, if you help out with this, you are helping towards future writing from me.

I have also taken the time to update/edit the pervious chapters. If you look back you will notice Rogue's accent has changed (taken out the d's (dat, dose, etc.) and replaced with th's) as well as a few other things, nothing major and only one minor thing has changed. (last chapter, Remy's reaction to the red knight chess piece didn't go unnoticed)

Oh, and the reason I haven't gone into real detail about Remy's breaking and entering is because I'm not a thief and wouldn't have much clue about how to go about what he would do in this chapter.

This is so not my best chapter, but it is now out of the way and I can now move onto the next one. Oh and YUM! Remy with no shirt! Sorry... had to get that out. Oh, and one other side note... just for the fun of it... I really like Henri! I think he's a total sweetheart... even if I only saw him once in the comics and that was when he died, so sad.

Ok, comments!

**bored247:** I know, I hate that fact some chapters take me so long to write, but I don't like forcing stuff out cause it's normally not as good as if I just let it come, but I'm glad you enjoy them so far. Oh, and I'm a fan of Fluffy from the comic and enjoyed doing the fight scene last chapter too (I'm a violence girl, not a romance one, I find fight scenes so easy to write compared to love/romance/sex ones!) Also, hope you don't mind me stealing your marshmallow men for my 14 Days story, I just had a mental image of Johnny boy running around screaming something about them and I had to put them in. **Roguechere:** I'm guessing this 'rule' is fake as I haven't seen anything happen about it yet, just someone trying to trick people, a typical chain letter (why I didn't pass it on, I hate chain letters!) And I'm not sure Remy expected a woman to be as forward to him as well... well maybe apart from Belladonna, but we don't have to worry about her now, do we? **Dark Anime Love:** I know! So bad of me the time between updates, bad bad me! Don't worry, this chapter has a bit more Romyness, I can't live without it! **AngstWolf:** Yes I can say 'Great', thankies! **Ishandahalf:** Greetings again dear, good to see you again. I did have fun with the little red knight thing, I thought it was funny and cute... where she got a red glass knight from is anyone's guess, but she is Hellfire so I guess she can get anything she wants at any time of night or day. Yes, suspicion, dun dun dun! One of the writers fav teasing tools, like cliff hangers. **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe:** Well if you think of it Sabby is kind of weak compared to our Roguey, so I guess she can look past his murderous attitude since she's one as well. I have a soft spot for the fluffy mutant, and I like the fact I can get away hurting him really bad and he'll be find the next day, like Logan. **chicita:** I'm glad it got the romyness needed for your week, personally I need a re-dose each day. **Freak87:** You think it's frustrating for us, imagine how annoying it is for Rogue and Remy to keep getting interrupted! They really can't catch a break no matter what version of them, comics, cartoon, movie... wait... oh well, maybe in the fourth one (what a crime! I heard he won't be in the third one! (sobs) But I did hear a rumor Emma might be in it, fingers crossed!) Your questions about his coat and her scent on him will be answered in this chapter. **shadowkeepre:** Thanks for pointing it out to me, I am so bad as spelling and have being going by my spell check who apparently decided 'defiantly' was the word I was looking for. **Bloody Vyvyan:** Read and you will see! **coldgueen:** Oh! Someone else does know about the movie! No one else I have talked to knows about it... maybe because it wasn't that good, but was fun to watch. **EVERYONE:** I am sorry it has taken so long, but please keep nagging me, it makes me feel guilt for making you wait and makes me work harder.

Anywho! On with the story!

----

**Chapter Thirteen: Once a Thief Always a Thief**

**New York City.**

"Bonjour?"

"Information, at da 'ighest level."

The voice on the other end paused. "On who?"

"'ellfire Club."

A sigh came over the line this time. "Remy..."

"'enri, dis is important. S'il vous plait." (_please_)

"If ya weren't mon frère-" (_my brother_)

"Ah know," Swapping the phone to his other hand Remy ran his palm over his face. "Mais Remy need dis, it be important."

There was another pause, before. "Who is she?"

"Quoi?"

"Who is she Remy? Either it be a fille or ya found a bon security system ya want to test."

A grin crossed Remy's face as he thought of how Rogue had easily ignored him every time he made an advance towards her. Well, almost every time. "Da best security Remy's ever seen."

"Fine. Dere is dis one guy, loyal to da Guild-"

Remy interrupted. "Ah don't want Jean-Luc findin' out 'bout dis!"

"Remy," His brother continued slowly, as if talking to a four year old. "If Ah recall right, 'e owes ya a favour. At least dat is w'at ya bragged 'bout."

"Who?"

"Bailey."

"Who?"

Henri sighed on the other side of the line. "Daughter, blonde, young, brown eyes, apparently ya... 'took care of 'er' da night of 'er prom as well as stealin' some glass for 'er father."

A grin broke out on Remy's face as he recalled the night, also remembering the 'glass' being a decent size diamond necklace he took from a private collection. In fact the girl wore it to the formal dance that night. "O' yea', dat was a fun night. Dat fille was no virgin, Remy didn't break 'er in."

"So ya said," Remy could almost hear the roll of his older brothers eyes over the phone. "Well talk to 'im, 'e'll 'ave info on dis club..." Another pause lasted longer than those pervious. "Be careful Remy, from w'at Ah've 'eard, da 'ellfire is not to be messed with."

"W'at da worse dey can do?" Despite his joking tone he remembered what Rogue told him, his hand tightening into a fist at the thought of what she must of gone through.

"Papa thinks dey're da ones who took out da Assassins. Learnt dat Marius 'ad contact with a Frost 'nd Shaw."

"Frost, huh?"

"Oui, please don't tell me she's who ya goin' after."

"Non, dat femme lives up to 'er name." He let out a touch of a shudder as a laugh came over the line.

"A femme Remy LeBeau can't charm?"

"Who said Remy was tryin' to charm 'er? If 'e was, she wouldn't be able to resist."

"Uh huh, sure Remy, ya just stay on dat planet of ya's.

Leaning back against the kitchen counter and staring out over the cityscape of New York City from one of his apartments in the city Remy smiled, his brothers teasing reminding him how much he missed his family.

He had been halfway back to Xavier's Institute when he realized he couldn't go back there, there would be too many questioned asked. Where had he been, why did he leave when there was a threat, what had he been doing, and the big one: Where was his coat? In that act of being the gentleman he was raised as to respect and help females he completely overlooked the problems with giving Rogue his trench coat, only worried about her. Not only was it the loss of his beloved coat but all its contents. His thieving tools, his extra cards, his bo staff, hell even his cellphone, and without its stored numbers it had taken Remy several minutes to remember his brothers cell number.

So this led to only one course of action: Break into the Hellfire Club mansion.

It was brilliant! Well, at least Remy thought it was. Breaking into museums? Done. Government facilities? Easy. Military bases? Boring. A group of super power mutants who plotted to take over the world with their own army of loyal servants and with no doubt the best security money could buy? A challenge.

"Remy," Henri said, breaking the silence. "Be careful."

"Since w'en is Remy not?"

"Ah'm serious."

Allowing his joking to slip away at the seriousness of his brother voice and the worry in it Remy nodded despite knowing he couldn't see him. "Ah will, at least as much as Ah can."

"Bon, otherwise Mercy 'nd Mattie will be after ma neck for 'elpin' ya with dis."

Laughing at this Remy continued. "Merci mon frère, Remy'll let ya get back to sleep."

"'bout time too! Ya know w'at time it is? Mercy kicked me out of bed 'cause of ya ringin' at dis time of night!"

This caused him to only laugh harder, knowing how bad his sister-in-laws temper could be, especially when she was low on sleep. "Pass on ma love 'nd tell Mercy désolé."

"Dey miss ya, ya know. Mattie 'nd Mercy, all da Guild."

Turning around to face the bench Remy dropped forward to lean his elbows on it. "Ah miss dem too. Once Remy gets things sorted out 'ere e'll be back."

"Ah'll 'old ya to ya word bro."

"Night 'enri."

"Night Remy, 'nd take care with dis. O', 'nd w'en ya come 'ome, bring dis girl with ya."

----

"Coming, coming!" Bailey yelled out before grumbling under his breath as he lumbered down the hall to the door, not happy about being pulled out of his nice warm bed as he ran a hand over his face at an attempt to wake up. Shooting a look at the clock on the wall he gave another mutter about something along the lines of no one having respect for others sleep and who the hell would be banging on the door this early in the morning. Shoving open the eye-slot to one side that was built into the metal door secured with multiple locks his breathing hitched at the sight of glowing red eyes looking back at him. "A demon."

"Non, le Diable Blanc."

Letting his breath out in a sigh Bailey snapped the eye-slot back closed, got through the series of locks and opened the door. "Gambit, don't do that to me, my poor heart. Do you know what time it is?"

"Désolé Bailey, Gambit apologizes, mais dis be important."

Scratching the back of his almost bald head Bailey nodded and moved to one side. "Ok, ok, just keep it down, Jennie's sleeping. Where's you coat?"

Pushing back a sarcastic reply Remy forced a smile to his face instead. "Jennie? New wife?"

"Yeah, fourth one. Want a drink?"

"Désolé homme, ya not Gambit's type."

"Shove it LeBeau." Bailey grumbled as he locked the door behind them and lead the way further into the apartment. Leading him off the hall into a living room Bailey waved a hand for Remy to sit as he instantly went to his liquor cabinet, knowing he would need a drink with a LeBeau there. Pouring himself a long glass of some sort of spirit he dropped down into one of the arm chairs with a groan as the chair gave its own groan of strain. Bailey wasn't the largest man around and was able to keep in relatively good shape yet age showed on his face and the increase of his belt size. Again he rubbed a hand over his face to help push the urge for sleep back. "Sure you don't want a drink?"

"Gambit's fine."

The first swallow of the hard liquor seemed to bring Bailey further into the land of the living. "How's Jean-Luc? Been meaning to catch up with him."

"Don't know."

"Oh yeah," He muttered, "Forgot 'bout the whole you not talking to the Guild no longer." Looking at Remy as if he was crazy. "Strange choices kid, giving up a cruisey job like that with all those riches to get shown up as a mutant on TV-"

"Got a problem with mutants mon ami?"

He gave a roll of his eyes. "You know I didn't mean it that way. Mutant, human, hell even animal, who cares as long as the job gets done."

"Need info." Remy said interrupting the small talk and getting to the point, getting sick of the way the conversation was heading.

"On who?"

"Blueprints to da 'ellfahre mansion 'ere."

Choking on his drink Bailey took several minutes clearing his throat, his entire face turning red as he shook his head. "No, no way. No one crosses the Hellfire-"

"'nd lives to tell 'bout it. Yea', yea', Gambit 'eard it 'ready."

"Then you know I can't give you that information Gambit, if they found out it was from me-"

"Pity, 'ate to tell da Guild dat ya didn't repay a debt..." Letting his words trail off Remy didn't even need to complete the 'threat'.

"All right, don't need to bring the Guild into it. I... I... Fine, I'll get what I got on them."

"Now." Remy pushed as Bailey groaned as he got to his feet.

"I know, I know." Bailey said as he lumbered out of the room, returning ten or so minutes later and throwing several sets of papers down on the table between them.

Snatching up one of the rolled up papers Remy smiled as he eyed the set of blueprints for one of the Hellfire Club mansion's floors, showing everything including where each security camera as well as the rest of the security system was located. "'ow ya get dese?"

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously Bailey gave a shrug of one shoulder. "One of their ex-employees, the guy got out of the Club."

Raising an eyebrow at this Remy turned his attention onto the man opposite him. "'e got out? Gambit thought no one left da Club."

"Look, it doesn't matter. You got your plans, I paid my debt, we're equal. Right?"

"Right." Snatching up the papers Remy stood and shook Bailey's hand. "Merci homme."

"Anything for the Guild." Slapping a hand on the younger man's back he lead them back to the door and opened it. "So, this steal," Bailey probed, hoping to get more information on the job his information would be used for. "It must be worth it to take on these guys."

Pausing in the door frame Remy let out a smile at thinking of what waited for him. "Da best prize dis Cajun's ever seen."

**----**

**Hellfire Club Mansion.**

Crouching in the shadows just outside the high metal fence surrounding the mansion the next night Gambit held a slim telescope no longer than his index finger and not that much wider to spot all the guards on duty, his thieving tools strapped to various parts of his body because of that lack of his coat. Having taken the plans he got of Bailey the pervious night and spending the rest of the day studying them and catching up on rest Gambit found them invaluable, such details that he could already picture inside the house in his mind before stepping into it. A certain room in the higher levels of the house that was named only as 'The Weapon' in particular caught his attention and to him it screamed the place he wanted to reach. Normally he would prefer more time, to observe the habits and routine of those on duty as well as constructing several plans in case something went wrong but time was limited. Gambit just hoped Lady Luck didn't have a jealous streak after being replaced by his new number one lady.

The mansion really was beautiful. Larger than the X-Men's Institute and far grander, the vast property rich with a blanket of green from the lawns and trees and humanoid statues of white were dotted here and there. White pillars decorated the mansion compared to its terra-cotta colour walls, high windows lining each floor, lights streaming out despite the lateness of the hour. As well as the grounds the insides were heavily patrolled, guards going about their duties as cameras hung from their hidden positions among the stone and foliage. An arrangement of motion detectors, lasers, several nasty guns and other defenses lay waiting in hiding, ready to spring up against any unsuspecting invader to the grounds.

Spotting the opportunity he needed the telescope disappeared as one of his numerous bo-staffs took its place in Gambit's hand, he always liked to keep replications of all his tools as you never knew when the need for one to be replaced would happen. Timing his actions at just the right point so he would be invisible to the cameras he launched himself over the fence, pulling his body into a roll and instantly fading back into the shadows in time to get out of line of vision. Tapping his fingers against his thigh to time his movements around the security system Gambit wove through the grounds in an almost rehearsed dance, knowing each location to place his feet or to move his body to go undetected as he reached the side of the building. Grinning at his progression of his plan so far he looked upwards before reaching up to the side of the mansion and started scaling the wall.

Any normal person would need some sort of climbing device to help them up the exterior of a place such as this, but Remy LeBeau was no normal person, and especially no normal thief. Spotting hand grips most would miss he slowly but steadily inched upwards, at times need to duck and weave out of the range of the security system. The system was good, very good in fact, the challenge he expected it to be and the risk of being caught caused an adrenaline rush to go through him that the thief hadn't felt for awhile. It was times like this that confirmed to Gambit that this was what he was made for.

Reaching the window he needed Gambit ducked his head in time to prevent a passing servant dressed in a rather stiff black and white uniform from spotting him as he moved on in his duties. Letting out a held breath he examined the window, checking for anything that may trip an alarm. As tempting as it was to just use his powers to basically melt the glass of the window away with a touch of his finger like he normally did on a job Gambit didn't want to leave any sign of him being there, so stabilizing his body against the wall and locking his limbs into place so he would not slip he pulled several items from where they were strapped on his body. A bit of manipulation to the window and a few minutes later he pulled himself into the mansion, carefully closing the window behind him and silently jogged down the hall, keeping an eye and ear out for anyone near. Finding the door that led to his destination he shot a quick look both ways down the corridor once more before opening the door as quiet as possible before slipping inside.

As his eyes readjusted to being plunged into darkness once again Remy quickly scanned the room before creeping in and gently closing the door behind him. Taking in the interior and colouring of the bedroom it just helped to confirm to him that he had the right room. Remy frowned at the empty bed, the sheeting wrinkled enough to show someone had been sleeping in it and when he pressed a hand to it there was still warmth to the bedding. Warmth in a way of it just recently being vacated. He froze at the distinct feel of a thin long and very sharp item pressed against his throat, eyes going wide as he focused his senses on trying to figure out who was behind him and how to get away. How the hell did they sneak up on him without him hearing their footsteps? The blade slowly pulled away as the hidden person behind him allowed him to move and he turned slowly to find Rogue wide-eyed with one of three claws sticking out of her hand, her bare feet resting just an inch off the ground as she floated in mid-air. So that's why there was no footsteps.

"Remy? What the hell are yah doin' here?" She stressed in a harsh whisper, dropping to the floor and walking to her door to press an ear to it, making sure she could hear no one down the corridor. "How the hell did yah get in here without gettin' caught? Yah have to leave, before someone sees yah!"

As she carried on Remy was trying to take control over his own inner argument, all his well thought out plans quickly slipping away as soon as he saw her. With her hair in messy waves and make-up covered eyelids still heavy with sleep his vision traveled down her body, taking in the bizarrely normal sleep attire. He didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this, but at the same time it was mundane Rogue seemed to pull it off to make the simple clothing extraordinary.

"No one has even been crazy enough to break into the Hellfahre mansion!" Rogue continued to rant, not noticing Remy's heated gaze over her body. "Yah insane for even thinkin' of it Swamp Rat! Get out of her-" She was suddenly cut off as he pulled her up tight against him, pressing his lips hard against her to muffle any other words.

The one exposed claw quickly slid its way back up into her forearm as she gasped against his mouth, giving him the chance to force his tongue into her mouth. Tangling his fingers up through her hair Remy lowered his other hand to her thigh, lifting it up to wrap around his hips as well as her other and carried her to the bed. Placing her gentle upon the sheets he moved his body to rest over hers, both arms shifting to wrap around her body and run up the back of her night shirt, exposing more of her skin. Rogue's legs tightened around his hips, holding his body close to hers as her hands moved up to weave through his hair.

As she moaned against his mouth Remy forced himself from her skin and grinned down at her as he caught his breath. "Remy forgot 'is coat."

Rogue let out a laugh as she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled his face back down to hers, "Forget it 'gain Cajun." Bringing his lips back to hers.

Happy to comply with her he thread his hands up through her hair again, holding her head close to his and opened his mouth to hers. Playing with her tongue against his Remy smiled against her lips as her hands slid down his torso, tracing the lines of his chest before discovering the hem of his shirt and tugging at it. The material bunched up around her wrists as she ran her palms back up against his skin, pulling the top with her but pausing to rest her fingers against his collarbone, not ready to break the kiss but soon the need for air became too demanding.

As their lips parted Remy sat up long enough to throw his top to one side before trailing his lips along the curve of her jaw and Rogue caught the breath she had lost in the kiss, "Yah still insane for breakin' in here," A low moan getting out as she felt his tongue teasing the skin below her ear. "But Ah guess it's only fair since Ah've seen yah room."

Trailing open mouth kisses down her neck he paused at the base of her neck before looking her in the eye. "W'en was dat?"

"The nahght Ah attacked yah. How yah think yah ended up in yah room? That Colossus or Fluffy carried yah back and tucked yah in?"

"Non, dey always read Remy a bedtime story 'nd leave da night light on."

Her laugh turned into another moan as Remy continued his path downwards, kissing his way down the center of her chest through her nightshirt. Brushing his fingers down her sides and causing her to squirm at the light touches he ran his tongue under the edge of her shirt before slowly inching it up to expose more of her skin. Following the curve of her stomach with his hands and mouth her back arched up as he traced his fingertips along the undersides of her breasts, both of her legs wrapping around one of his. Bringing his face back level with hers Remy pulled Rogue up into a semi sitting position and helped her slip the top off over her head, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him. Pausing a moment to lock eyes with her he lowered his mouth back down to hers, leaning them both back against the bed.

Hands and mouths explored each others skin as groans and gasps got louder. As Rogue's body arched up against his Remy buried his face against the curve of her neck, moaning at the sounds she was making as their bodies ground against each other. Closing his eyes he ran his cheek along the warmth of her skin, relishing at how perfect it felt to have her under him, her curves fitting perfectly against him. Holding a hand tight against her hip Remy tried to steady his breath, but the mixture of her movements as well as the emotions he was picking up from her was sending him into a lust driven daze. Dropping his mouth down to her chest he felt Rogue buck underneath him at his actions, becoming vocally louder. Her own hands clutched at the edges of his hips as his followed the curves of her legs, running up along her calves and under her knees until his fingertips dug into the insides of her thighs.

Remy's eyes shot open wide as he found himself rolled over and pinned under Rogue, a grin on her face before her mouth dropped down to his, her body stretched comfortably over his. Taking hold of her hips his hands guided their movement against his, getting a moan from both as her hands cradled his head, their panting breath mixing together before Remy forced his lips against hers. Rolling back over and pinning both of her hands over her head with one of his Remy hooked his thumb into the edge of her pajama bottoms and slowly inched them down the curve of her hip, the threat of drawing attention to his presence was now the last thing on their minds.

Both snapped up into defensive positions as a sliver of light cast into the darkness of the room as the door was opened, the silhouette of a figure with gun in hand pointed directly at Remy's head.

"Bonjour Monsieur LeBeau, fancy seeing you again."

"Emma, wait." Rogue stumbled off the bed, adjusting the way her pants hung on her hips. "Don't."

"Don't what? Shoot him? Why do you even care?" Emma asked and turned an accusing eye on Rogue as she stepped into the room and tapped the door closed behind her with her foot. "Make yourself decent."

Crossing her arms quickly over her chest Rogue snatched up her top while keeping an eye on the situation in case Emma decided to use the weapon. Slipping the shirt back over her head she shot Remy an apologetic look.

"Now, we're all going to have a nice little talk." Bracing herself against the wall she slipped into her diamond form in preparation for added support if she had to fire the gun. "How long?"

"How long what?"

Emma's eyes narrowed, her voice turning harsh. "Of all the people Rogue, I expected more from you. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't act stupid."

Flinching at the tone of her friends voice Rogue became suddenly interested in the floor. "The day after Ah attacked the Brotherhood."

Her expression became composed once again as she tilted her chin up confidently, a hint of a smirk pulling at her pale lips as she flicked her blue eyes over to him. "I will let you go and not alert the guards Mister LeBeau... at a price."

"Which is?" He asked cautiously, not liking the look in Emma's eyes as she said that.

"Rogue will contact you tomorrow with the details, as I am sure she knows how to reach you." Seeing him hesitate she continued. "Do not make me reconsider my offer."

Looking to Rogue he saw her bite her bottom lip before mouthing the word 'sorry', dropping her eyes again as Emma darted a look back towards her. Slipping his shirt back on Remy moved towards the door, pausing next to the White Queen before leaving. "Den Gambit will 'ear from ya soon."

"That you will. Goodnight Mister LeBeau. I am sure you can find your way out." Lowering her gun she now kept her eyes on Rogue, not showing any sign that he was still there.

With one last look back to see Rogue still had her head lowered in Emma's presence Remy dropped his mental shields long enough for her hopefully be able to pick up his thoughts, a flicker of a smile from her and a grim look from Emma told him it worked. Stepping out of the room and easily slipping back out of the building Gambit looked back at the Hellfire mansion from his hiding place in the shadows of the trees in the grounds, staring at Rogue window at some attempt to try and see in. With a curse and a shake of his head he tore his vision away from it. What had he just gotten himself into?

Even worse, it wasn't until he had gotten himself outside of the grounds and onto the other side of the fence that he realized he had still forgot his coat.

----

**Authors Note:** Hellfire mansion description is my interpretation of a picture from the comic, an unfortunately limited picture. I swear, the outside of it almost looks pinky orange, I thought if it was real they could at least get away with terra-cotta than orange-pink.

Also: Yay for Emma evilness!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Authors Note:** Holy Hell! (Again I make note that this is in M section so I can say words like that) Hasn't this taken forever to update? I am so so sorry for this, but sadly I have to admit I am getting bored of this story... maybe because I know what is going to happen but also because with reading back I am not happy with it. But I will keep going! It would be unfair if I didn't, so delays need to be expected between updates but I will finish it, I promise.

There is only about four chapters left in this and I apologize yet again if these and this chapter are/will be lacking in the same content as the last ones. Again, boredom and wanting to get this finished and out of the way have altered my thinking of this story and left me less than enthused with it.

And since I forgot to mention it in my last chapter notes, a front/title page image thingy for this story is up on my home page now of Rogue in her uniform.

----

**Chapter Fourteen: The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Holding a cigarette between his fingers Gambit stared down at the burning end before raising it again to his lips as he leant back against his bike, outstretched legs crossed at the ankles as he waited outside the school's gates. It hadn't taken long for Rogue to call him, the next morning after he had seen her in fact and by the sound of her voice Emma was listening to every word she said to him. The 'price' to pay was surprisingly small, so much so that Remy was sure that there was something more to come. A person like Emma Frost would never miss a chance like this.

Remy calmly inhaled another mouthful of smoke from his cigarette. No doubt the three teams in the mansion had assumed he had gone MIA or AWOL by now, having not shown up for over two days. Something that would not go down well with The Master of Magnetism. In fact Remy was surprised Magneto hadn't sent someone after him, but the thought of Sabertooth showing up the night at the club made him question how much his boss knew, or at least suspected. Not that it would matter soon.

Raising his eyes at the sound of a car approaching he followed its movements with his covered eyes, the darkened windows making it so he couldn't see in but he already knew who it was. Stepping out of the pure white car the driver moved around to the back of it, opening the back door and giving a bow of his head as Emma Frost raised her to feet, a flick of her head sending her hair back behind her shoulders, aiming her less than happy gaze at the black clad Rogue getting out behind her. With head down to avoid her Queen's eyes a folded brown material rested over one of her forearms as she held it tight against her body, seeming to take some comfort in it with Emma's intense gaze on her. Raising her eyes briefly towards him Remy shot her a smile but with being watched the entire time by the White Queen got nothing in return as she moved towards him, her arms crossed tightly over her chest to clutch his coat.

"Yah forgot this."

Taking it from her with a smile he slipped it on, the familiar feel of the dark leather encasing his arms and torso. "Merci chèrie."

Rogue's neutral expression lifted long enough to give him a touch of a smile underneath the hood of her dark trench coat before it fell back into place as Emma approached. Shooting a look at the teen the she cast a bored eye over at him. "Time to pay up Mister LeBeau."

Narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses at him Remy just gave a nod of his head as he dropped the remains of his cigarette to the ground, blowing out the last lungful of smoke towards the blonde woman before turning towards the school. Sighing he pressed the buzzer on the intercom.

----

"Believe it or not Creed, I actually think you have enough sense in that empty head of yours not to jump into a fight and raise suspicion to yourself against a mutant who only has to point her pinky at you to kill you. Something is not right." Mystique summed up, ignoring Sabertooth's low growl towards her.

"Something is amiss." Magneto agreed. Separate from the rest of the teams as they tried to figure out what to do next against their female attacker and the people she worked for the elder members of the Acolytes and Brotherhood held their own meeting about her, not ready to share the extra information they had on her.

Crossing her arms the best she could with her cast Mystique looked coolly over at him. "Didn't you say she absorbed Mastermind? She has his powers, she could easily rewrite memories. You need to get Wyngarde to have a look in the cat's head."

"I am actually here." Creed growled, his eyes still narrowed at her.

Again he went ignored as she continued. "The main question you should be asking yourself Erik, is why did she feel the need to wipe his memories in the first place? I very much doubt it was to hide herself. The fact she left her fight with Victor in his head shows that."

"What are you suggesting Raven?" The older man questioned her.

Glaring angrily Mystique almost seemed to snarl as her lips drew back to show her teeth. "She knows something we don't. The faster we can find out what, the quicker we can get rid of this bitc-"

A knock at the door interrupted them and after being told to enter it was opened just enough to see Piotr behind it. Lowering his head at the looks he got from all three for the disturbance he cleared his throat nervously before talking. "Gambit haz returned."

It was Magneto's turn to narrow his eyes and raised a hand to silence Sabertooth as a growl came from the overgrown cat. "Let us see why Gambit has taken this long to grace us with his presence." Leading the way for the three out of the room they followed Colossus as he retraced his steps back to the main meeting room the three groups were using. Moving aside the Russian held the door open for the three older mutants, allowing them through first.

Spotting the Cajun sitting off to one side of the room in one of the armchairs Magneto's expression darkened behind his helmet, having left the headpiece on around the two X-Men telepaths. "Gambit, where have you bee-" Pausing in mid sentence at demanding an answer he froze at the two extra figures in the room, one staring back with such a cold expression that it would put Iceman's powers to shame as the other smirked over at the three mutants.

"Hah there." Rogue spoke up, her smirk increasing at the three's faces.

"You!" Mystique hissed as another roar began in Sabertooth's throat. As both started towards the Hellfire teen they found themselves stuck on the spot, unable to move as even breathing became a struggle.

Raising a bored eyebrow at them Rogue gave a yawn. "Yah need to teach yah lackeys anger management Mags."

"Rogue." Emma spoke up, the one word holding enough threat behind it to make the girl drop her head and take a step back, face going perfectly calm as it fell into the shadow of her hood she withdrew her hold on the two and causing them to stumble as they gained the use of their limbs again. Looking down her nose at the three new to the room she introduced herself official to the teams. "I am Emma Frost, White Queen of the Hellfire Club."

"Who is she?" Magneto demanded as he pointed a finger at the hooded girl, his voice pure rage.

"No one, Ah officially don't exist, but yah can call meh Rogue." The answer came from beneath her hood with a hint of a smile.

"Why are yo-"

"Erik! Please" Xavier interrupted, raising his chin long enough from where it was resting on the top of his steeped hands to talk before taking the more relaxed position again. The tension was still thick in the room from when Gambit originally brought the two women into the room, taking a seat without a word as Emma had announced for the three teams to attack them or they would act in self-defense. The only request she made was for the full three teams to be there before she would state the reason they were there. "Miss Frost, you had something to tell us?"

"That I did." Stepping forward to become the center of attention her chin tilted up confidently. "As I was say. I am Emma Frost, White Queen of the Hellfire club, and I have a proposal for you all. But I sense there are several questions you have first that we should get out of the way."

"My thoughts exactly." Magneto spoke up again, just able to control his anger from turning into actions. "Who is this Rogue, why did she attack us?"

Glancing back over her shoulder Emma found the teen still her rigid solider position, the one that was used when addressed and under the control of any of the Inner Circle. "Rogue, debrief."

"Mah mission was to absorb yah powers," She said, her voice monotone as if reading off a script. "Take yah powers, store them then use them later when or if you interfered or the Hellfahre found yah enough a threat to send meh after yah." Rogue raised her head now, taking in the faces of the room, her voice losing its robotic sound. "Look, Ah wasn't ordered to kill yah. If Ah was yah'll be dead without even knowin' what hit yah... well, most of yah. Ah don't kill those under 18."

Jean gave a snort as she narrowed her eyes. "A killer with morals?"

"Hey," Rogue narrowed her own eyes at the redhead, "Even assassins have morals, Ah am human. Under 18 is still a kid, Ah don't kill kids. How could Ah with a little thing lahke Jamie?" Her dark smirk returning once again, deciding to have a bit of fun, until Emma stopped her that was. "Ah was only ordered to absorb yah and see what's goin' on in those heads of yahs. And Ah know every one of yah dark little secrets. Every. Single. One." Rogue looked around the group, noticing by their facial expressions that they didn't believe her. This called for a demonstration. Letting the savage hint drop from her smile Rogue focused her attention on one member of the group. "Kurt, sugah, how's yah momma?"

Kurt's brows knitted together, looking utterly confused at what seemed clearly a change of subject. "Zhe'z fine. Vhy?"

"Oh, yah thought Ah meant yah foster mother? Oh no fuzzy, Ah meant yah blood mother."

Everyone in the room fell silent as Kurt's mouth opened and closed a few times before he could speak. "You know my blood Mutter?"

"Yes."

A huge smile broke out on his face as he grabbed Rogue by the shoulders, completely forgetting what she was capable of. "Who iz zhe! Iz zhe somevone I know? Can you help me contact her?"

"No problem, and as for contactin' her, she's right in this-" A metallic click interrupted her long enough to allow her smile to turn savage again and pull her sight from Kurt, "Room." Swapping her vision around to another. "Something wrong Mystique?"

Holding a previously hidden gun out and pointed directly at Rogue's head Mystique narrowed her yellow eyes and increased the pressure on the trigger. Suddenly the gun was yanked violently out of her grasp, spun around and now faced toward her own forehead. With a hand barely moved bar one finger from her side Rogue allowed a perfectly innocent expression to cross her face.

"Something yah want to share with the group Mystique? Yah should have just pulled the trigger instead of allowin' meh to take it from yah. If yah had just shot meh rahght away yah could of stood a chance of hittin' meh."

"Rogue." Again the name was spoken as a warning to the Hellfire assassin. "Enough of the dramatics," Getting a shrug of a shoulder in return the gun dismembered itself in mid-air before the pieces dropped to the floor. "And onto the topic. My proposition for you." She cast a look over at Magneto, making sure she has his attention too. "Both of you."

"Which is?" He asked.

"To get rid of your enemy, one that will make sure to take you out before you become a threat to them." She paused as she smiled for the first time, the cold smirk matching her name. "Destroy the Hellfire."

Snapping her eyes around to her Queen they widened in shock, "What?" Rogue's mouth dropping open at the statement. "What do you mean 'destroy the Hellfahre'?"

_'Not now Rogue.'_

_'Yes now! What the hell are yah talkin' 'bout? This is the Hellfahre! Mah family! Yah team! We can't go against Sebastion, he's our King.'_

_'Your 'King' has nothing but used you all your life! How long do you think before he either gets bored of you or realizes you have become too powerful to control? He will get rid of you if he feels at risk, do not doubt that!'_

The onlookers in the room exchanged confused looks at the watched the two women, Emma's face only darkening as they could not see Rogue's at all, yet it was easy to see the girl's stance become more tense. Head lowered and eyes glazed over told them the story, that they were communicating telepathically and whatever was being said was not going down well. Eventually a sigh came from beneath the hood as Rogue's shoulders dropped, her arms limp by her sides as her eyes stayed on the floor. A blink of her eyes brought Emma back into reality as Xavier broke the silence.

"How do purpose we do this?"

"The Hellfire is well organized but an attack with all your teams combined forces will easily take out their little minions. The Circle itself will be harder but not impossible to defeat. The two you have to worry about is Shaw and Selene. Selene I can take care of while Rogue," Looks to the girl. "I'm sure has already figured out how to take Shaw down if, she learnt anything in her training."

"Absorption." Came the answer, once again as an automatic answer with no feeling behind it, must like they way she had explained what she did with the three groups.

"Good girl." Her voice cold but Emma did feel a swell of pride and hope, if Rogue had already plotted against her team then maybe she would warm up to the idea faster than Emma thought. "I also have someone inside the Hellfire that is waiting for this. She will aid us when needed. Your teams have one day to prepare-"

Several cries went up around the room with that, half in shock, half in anger. Complaints that 24 wasn't enough time mixed with worry if they could pull it off as suddenly they all stopped talking, their mouths still moving but nothing coming out.

"Thank you Rogue." Emma said as the Black Piece held their vocal cords still, Gambit still sitting back in his seat with a leg crossed over the other, just watching the scene and not commenting at all. "As I was saying, and I do not like to be interrupted. You have one day, any longer and the telepaths of the Hellfire will figure out what is going on and tell Shaw. Prepare your teams, train, pray, whatever you need to get through this. I expect all three teams to be ready by tomorrow night."

"Now," She continued, almost cheerfully, or as much as Emma could be. "If there is no more questions, Rogue and I will take out leave. Good day all."

Walking to the door Emma lead as Rogue followed, releasing her hold on the mutants voices and getting a collected gasp in relief as they exited the mansion. As soon as they reached the outsides Rogue placed a hand on her Queen's shoulder, teleporting them both to the main gates to where the limo still waited for them.

Waiting until they were both inside and on the move Rogue glared out of her hood at Emma from the corner of her eye. "Whah didn't yah tell meh?"

"Because you would of gone to Shaw to tell him of my plan." Came the reply, Emma looking directly ahead and sitting stiffly in her seat. "This needs to be done Rogue, he needs to fall, just like the King before him. Think of it, with Shaw and Selene out of the way we could rule, as the new King and Queen."

"Let meh guess, yah make yahself King?"

"Only because I know what needs to be done, but Black Queen is not a position to just throw away Rogue. Imagine how powerful you will be. No longer hiding in the shadows until you are called out like some pet dog. Able to make your own decisions. Ensure those close are not harmed, like, say… Cody."

"Bitch!" She snapped, lips drawn back in a snarl.

Turning to face her Emma took Rogue's chin in her hands and angled to her face. "Do not hate me for showing you the truth, hate the ones who made it true." Letting out a sigh she stroked the girl's cheeks. "I am doing this for both of us. I will rule, you will rule. No one will dare stand in our way again, we will be powerful. You will not have to worry about the Inner Circle finding out about Remy. He could even become a member."

"Yah won't hurt him?"

"As long as he makes you happy, no. But if he breaks your heart I break him."

Nodding her head Rogue allowed herself to collapses against her friend, her head against Emma's shoulders as the older woman wrapped her arms around her. "Ok, Ah'll do it."

----

**Authors Note:** Also, to make up for lack of updating my other two stories (Cubi and Fourteen Days) have also been updated, as well as a new story added. Watch out, new stories to come in the New Year.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Authors Note:** Blame Ratchet: Gladiator/Deathlock game, Naruto episodes and FLCL for the lateish update. Damn you all for being so addictive!

Thankies to: Chica; enchantedlight; QueenApailana; inTHEgrid; Captain Annie; Ishy; musagirl15; Berry (yes, poor Fluffy, but we still love him); Roguechere; thriller; Rouge's non-evil twin!; Freak87; Remy'sRose; and spriterx.

I know this chapter has a rushed feel to it, I partly did this on purpose because it is a fight scene and has a fast and high impact feel to it. The lack of details replaced with the action.

Also, I have never seen the Hellfire fight in the comics (I will be getting comics with them in them but not until next year and I have a feeling none of you want to wait until next year to read this chapter) so am just making this up as I go along, I do not know their potentials or limits. And I don't know if diamonds can take a bullet but lets hope for Emma's sake it can.

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**HELP NEEDED:** Ok people, I am in trouble and I need serious help. Help me to help you.

**My main resource for X-Men: Evolution has closed down online**, meaning I have loss access to videos of the episodes. This means I now have no detailed sources to take information from for my writing.

Until I can find a new source work on **Cubi and Guilds may be on hold** during the chapters that take place in different episodes of the cartoon, as well as future writings.

**Help me out!** Please message me any good site where I can find episodes to watch or even download. I have the first season on DVD as well as four episodes from the second yet no others of season two or any of season three has made it to New Zealand. Later next year I am planning on ordering more from Amazon but until then I have nothing to use as a source.

**Help me out so I can keep writing!**

But remember people, if you do try and help me out (and thank you to those who do) web address don't show up under comments. If you do place a web site in there separate the letters and symbols with spaces, or give me a personal message, any help is welcome. And no need to mention YouTube, as that was my main provider and the best member who had a full X-Men Evolution online has now taken it off.

----

**Chapter Fifteen: Best Served Ice Cold**

**Hellfire Club Mansion.**

**New York City.**

"Like, wow." Kitty spoke for the three teams, all of them looking up at the Hellfire mansion from their position beyond the gates, making sure to keep out of view of the guards around the perimeter.

Jean scoffed as she glared over at the gates. "They're late." Referring to the time Emma Frost had arranged for them to arrive at. The White Queen had said she would take care of everything to get the three teams in, they just had to show up.

And that they did. Between the Brotherhood using Lance's jeep, the X-Men and their range of armoured cars and Magneto's metal spheres transporting the Acolytes they were left waiting outside, unable to do anything until their contact inside the group showed up. More than once the idea of this all being a big set up with an ambush waiting to happen crossed their minds.

All of the sudden the two main guards at the gate froze, grasping at their throats as they were lifted into the air by an invisible force, only for their necks to snap at an unnatural angle before dropping to the ground. This happened all around the ground, the forces encircling the mansion falling without explanation, all very dead. A whining sound of metal grating against metal that anyone who spent time around Magneto would recognize echoed throughout the night as the gates of the club shook before being bent outwards, straining at the hinges before going still as they lay in tangles on the ground. Walking down the long drive a figure took her time coming towards the three teams, standing out against the night in her pure white outfit. It wasn't until she was closer that they all saw the second woman with her, in similar revealing attire but one of black, a hood drawn up on her head to cover her face.

"I am never late Miss Grey." Emma spoke up, looking down her nose at Jean as if she was a bug to be squashed under foot before she addressed the entire group. "We must move quickly, the guards will already know something is wrong."

"X-Men, go!" Cyclops ordered but was cut off in his charge as Emma placed a hand on his chest, holding him back.

Raising one perfect brow Emma looked over him as Rogue gave a snort of a laugh behind the White Queen. "Not so fast Scott, why let your teams do the work when we have a one woman army here?" She turned to Rogue, letting a smile out of her pale lips. "Have fun dear."

"With pleasure." Clasping her hands together Rogue turned back towards the mansion, grinning as the first guards ran from the household. Unlike the ones stationed around the exterior these were the real Hellfire guards, in their full uniform including the identical facemasks, making them little more than drones. Holding out a hand in front of her Rogue's green eyes rolled back into her skull, the earth beginning to vibrate beneath them all before a large crack appeared down the drive, causing dirt and stone to splinter up into the air and throwing several of the guards off their feet as others were impaled by the shard of earth. Those who seemed lucky to get away weren't for long as they floated up into the air much like those before them, their bodies breaking in two before they were dropped against the earth, hitting the grass hard and staining the green red.

"Well done." Emma announce as she lay a hand on Rogue's shoulder and moved off in front of the groups, leading the way down the path towards the mansion, her heeled feet gracefully sidestepping the bodies as Rogue just floated over them all.

Catching up next to her Remy surveyed the scene before looking to his girl. "Sure ya didn't work for da Assassins?" He teased, getting a smile in return.

"Yah ain't seen nothin' yet sugah." She replied, eyes straight ahead and trailed on Emma as the blonde opened the main doors of the mansion.

All the teams froze as the top half of Emma's body violently snapped backwards, her head being thrown back as a perfectly aimed round found its target in her forehead. Seeming suspended in both air and time for several moments the White Queen lowered her head again, glaring out at the guard that shot her as the pale flesh of her skin now shined against the mansions lighting, her diamond coating spreading down from her head to the rest of her body. Raising her own white and silver handgun Emma returned the favour, her target dropping to the ground in a heap as the bullet exited out the back of his covered head with a spray of blood and brain matter. Her second gun appeared from under her cape and she let both weapons roar as the gathering of guards in the entrance way raised their automatic weapons. Those that weren't cut down with Emma's accuracy found their own guns turned on them as Rogue entered beside her Queen. Trailing her green eyes around the room as she held the magnetic control over the very metal guns that now fired at their owners a sweep of Rogue's arm sent the bodies flying out of her way, ignoring the last few as she raced down the hallway, the echo of Emma's shots finishing off the last.

Sprinting down the corridors any guard or servant of the Hellfire quickly found their way to the floor, a telepathic message telling their brains to stop working as Rogue threw an arm outwards, telekinetically throwing open the doors of the Inner Circle meeting room. The members of the Circle shot up from their seats as the heeled foot of Rogue landed hard against Selene's chest, making her fly backwards from her chair and into the far wall behind her as the sound of the three mutant teams neared the room. Ignoring the rest of the room Rogue concentrated on the Hellfire member in front of her, her punches finding great precision against Selene's face, the long black gloves covering her hands protecting her from Selene's own absorption.

"Rogue!"

Looking up from the fallen woman before her Rogue turned to Emma who was in the middle of reloading her guns.

"Go after Shaw."

Giving Selene one last kick in the ribs she gave a sharp nod of her head and headed back towards the door, pausing long enough at Emma's side to speak. "Leave her for meh, she's mahne."

"I'll leave enough." With both guns now ready to go the White Queen raised them as Rogue left the meeting room, both barrels aimed at Selene as she squeezed the triggers, round after round emptying into the Black Queen's torso and face and throwing her once again back against the wall. As both clips were emptied into the guns Emma pressed the release, allowing the empty shell of the casings to drop to the floor as with such swift movements that only came with years of practice, reloaded. With fresh clips she continued her firing, eyes narrowed as she advanced towards the fallen immortal with each shot and now close enough for the splatter of blood coming off the Hellfire Queen to stain her clothing.

"We got guards!" A cry from one of the mutant teams came, half of those in the room turning to see the room flood with Hellfire guards.

"X-Men!" Cyclops barked. "Disable them!"

Racing across the room on all fours Nightcrawler leapt into the air and disappeared in a 'bamf' as Shadowcat sprinted through the closest guard, pulling his gun as she went so it passed through his body and out the other side. Phasing him half way through the floor and moving onto another Nightcrawler reappeared above the head of two, kicking down with both feet and knocking them out before he vanished again, barely missing a burst of fire aimed at where he had been. The automatic rifle went flying from the guard's hand with Jean's telekinetics as an optic blast caught the same man in the chest, causing him to fly backwards into several more on his side. A barrel of one of the guns was sliced into three pieces as X-23's claws easily beating the softer metal and several of the guards now found their bodies below their chests frozen in solid ice with a wave of a hand by Iceman. Mini tornados formed around the room, lifting a guard in each and slamming them against the roof under the watch of Storm's clouded eyes.

A gust of air blew through the room as a flash of silver and green speed around the remaining guards, all finding themselves now disarmed as in one corner Quicksilver slowed enough to show him standing over a pile of guns, his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked over at his enemies. Stepping in front of her brother ScarletWitch raised her hands, her middle fingers lowered as her eyes narrowed, a blue building up in her palms before it spread across the space. Timing in perfectly with the witch's powers Avalanche's earthquake rocked the solid room, causing a wave to ripple over the floor, both of their powers throwing the men in various directions in the air. Latching his tongue onto the ankle of one Toad swung the airborne man directly into Blob, who used his mass to slingshot the guard back into the group he had just been thrown from and knocking them over like dominos as the two Brotherhood boys high-fived each other. A rather girly scream got free from Toad as one of the guards got close enough to him, drawing a knife from his uniform belt but never had a chance to use it as Mystique's black boot snapped the man's head backwards. Grabbing his own knife in his hand she slit his throat with it before taking it from his weakened grip and throwing it into the skull of another who was advancing on a distracted Wolverine.

Snapping his head around in time to see the man fall Wolverine paused long enough to hesitantly give a nod to Mystique then turned back to the man in front of him, his claws slipping free from his fists smoothly as he raised them towards the Hellfire member. Getting a smile in return from the Black Bishop as he took a step forward Wolverine found his approach halted, his legs shaking badly as a flash of deja vu hit him. He found himself sinking to the floor under the suddenly increased mass on his body, the memories all too fresh of Rogue using it on him when she invaded the mansion. Biting back a roar of frustration Wolverine could do little as his body was forced to the floor, muscles quivering under the stress as his metal bones only made the situation worse. Trapped, he glared up at the gingered haired man as he approached him, his anger building as the feeling of complete uselessness. He may as well be up against Magneto. Harry LeLand's grin just widened, confident in his win until a fully metalled fist made contact with his face, snapping his head to one side and sending him sprawling to the floor, the heavy metallic footsteps of Colossus bringing him into Wolverine's line of vision before the Russian lowered one massive hand to the X-Man's uniform and picked him up by it to replace him back on his feet.

"Ve vouldn't vant da littlest X-Man to be blown down go boom." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face for an instant at the shock on Wolverine's before it disappeared and he continued seriously. "Ve are allies, at least at da moment."

"Go rust yaself Tinman." Wolverine growled out, enough humour behind it to reassure the larger man he was returning the joke. His eyes narrowed as his joking side slipped away at the sight of LeLand raising his bulky form to his feet. Judging the distance between them quickly Wolverine realised he wouldn't cover it fast enough before the mutant could use his powers on both him and Colossus, the metal skinned man having hit him quite a far way with his enhanced strength. "Throw me."

"Vhat?"

"Throw me you metal heap, before he gets me 'gain!"

A sharp nod of his head in understanding Colossus snatched Wolverine up by the back of his navy and gold uniform once, his strength allowing him to throw him one handed into the air and directly at LeLand. Shaking his head as if to throw away the impact of the punch the Black Bishop raised his eyes to see Wolverine sailing through the air, claws extended and his face pulled into a snarl. Panicking the Hellfire man raised his hand, activating his powers without thinking. Feeling the tug on his body Wolverine gritted his teeth, ignoring it as the momentum from Colossus's throw counter acted it, but it still posed one problem, he now had no control over his landing. Cursing as he knew it would be messy – and not for him – Wolverine did his best to ignore LeLand's last screams, unable to reposition his claws from where they were targeted at the man's chest.

Pulling back with a roar Sabertooth glared down at the four slices that cut through his chest plate and drew blood beneath it, not enough to do any major harm but it would have been if not for his reflexes. The man before him, the Black Rook, who had been cowering in the corner of the room a moment before now snarled back at him. Seeming perfectly human an instant ago he had transformed in a second, fangs sprouting from his canines, claws from his fingertips as his bushy black hair became only wilder around his face, taking on a completely animalistic appearance. Another snarl of pain got loose as Friedrich Von Roehm – or at least the beast that replaced him – swiped at Sabertooth once again, catching him this time across the arm. Drawing his top lip back in a warning Sabertooth allowed his own fangs to bare, crouching low to the ground and showing he was ready to attack, yet his opponent just took up the same position. Two roars intermixed as they charged at each other, claws and fangs tearing at the others flesh as blood splatter coated the walls and floor around them, tearing their uniforms and bloodying their bodies. Feeling his blood rage build with each attack he struck and each injury he took Sabertooth's actions became more erratic, the power behind each blow increasing yet despite the overly large size of the man width wise Von Roehm's new agility kept him safe from the worse of them. The reverse was not the same, Sabertooth's taller form not allowing him to duck attacks like Von Roehm, yet his healing more than made up for it.

A cry of rage and pain ripped out of the Black Rook's throat, his body arching violently as a viscous slice across his back from Mystique's knife caught him off guard, his attention now drawn to her as he swiped his claws in her direction. Bending and flexing out of the way of the hits the shape shifters flexibility kept her safe from the attacks while she got in her own, the added distraction of an extra fighter allowing Sabertooth to get more of his own hits in with the two against one situation. One particularly hard hit across the chest sent the over grown cat stumbling back in his step as Von Roehm's claws closed around Mystique's neck, lifting her off the ground as she continued to slash at him with her weapons and kick with her feet, yet in such a rage it went unnoticed as the Black Rook strengthened his hold, threatening to crush her throat. His body suddenly sagged, dropping the blue mutant who fell back against the wall for support as she rubbed her neck, Sabertooth's claws buried deep in the man-beast's back. With brutal howl the Acolyte ripped the man literally in half, tearing the top off of his body off his legs before disembowelling him and leaving the remains on the floor.

Sabertooth pulled his lips back into a savage smile, stalking forward and trapping Mystique as his bloodied hands rested against the wall on either side of her head, lowering his head to come to eye level with her. "Watch your back little girl."

"Bite me Creed."

Giving her a once over he chuckled. "Maybe later."

"Don't even think of it. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Mystique spat as she pushed him away from her. "Graydon." One more shove and she had enough room to shift past him and stalk off to find another fight as he chuckled behind her.

Stumbling back as he tried to attack at the same time Pyro raised his one working jet on the back of his hand and let loose a column of flames, no longer caring about making it into any form of recognizable shape with the deep slashes marking his arm and chest as one of the hoses to his pack had been severed. The fire wrapped around the man advancing on him yet did not slow him in his approach, the flame burning against his skin going ignored as his adamantium limbs reflected the light. With eyes narrowed the White King swung his talon like metal claws at Pyro's head, hoping to decapitate the boy who ducked quickly and rolled across the floor to escape the attack. A glow in the generator built into his cybernetic arm whirled to life as it created a matching light in the palm of his hand, and having raised it he aimed it at the Aussie's head, a plasma charge ready to be fired. At the last instant his arm was suddenly tugged upwards, the charge firing into the ceiling of the meeting room and shattering it. Snapping his head around toward the cause of him missing his target Donald Pierce scowled at the Master of Magnetism who floated just off the ground, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes seemed to glow beneath his helmet.

"You are no match." Magneto sneered as he raised one hand, his powers snatching onto the metal of the White King's limbs and lifting him into the air. "You are pathetic."

"Is that so?" A sadistic smile crossed the young man's face, his once neat blonde hair disarrayed and blackened with soot as the generators in his limbs powered up again. "You will find out why I am the White King."

There was no signal, no light, no sound to show when the generators fired, only the reaction of Magneto being thrown backwards in the air as Pierce dropped back to the floor, his own magnetic field cancelling out Magneto's. A burst of fire again Pierce's back brought his attention back to Pyro as Magneto raised to his feet, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the smirking man before they shifted to the machinery in his limbs, showing no sign of his actions as he made the most minute alterations to them. This man would soon learn no machinery stood up against the Master of Magnetism. With a fiery hand clawing at the White King Pyro raced around to stand next to his boss, hand still outstretched to keep the connection with the source for his fire creation.

"Stop." Magneto ordered to his follower, the flames dying down an instant later.

Now without the barrier of fire cutting him off from the rest of the room Pierce raised his hands once again towards a nervous Pyro and confident Magneto, his face a mask of pure confusion as the generators refused to fire and the power levels in his enhanced limbs dropped.

"As I said, you are pathetic."

A wave of Magneto's gloved hand lifted the King into the air, his legs held straight as his arms were stretched out by his sides, immobilised without his electromagnetic field to counter out the Acolyte leader's. The pressure on his frozen limbs increased, straining at where they were attached to his human body, tugging at the connections. As Magneto's hand clenched into a fist the metal shattered, collapsing in on itself and distorting them into little more than twisted beams of silver. One more twist of his wrist and the metal covered limbs were torn free. Without the adamantium to act as support in the magnetic field Pierce's torso dropped to the floor, only the stubs showing the evidence he once had arms and legs.

Now out of ammunition Emma ducked under the fist of Selene's, the Black Queen's powers kicking in almost instantly once the bombardment of bullets against her was stopped and basically making the entire four clips a waste. Snatching the whip free from where it was connected to the waist of her corset it cracked against the floor once to build up momentum before snapping up and around the White Queen's neck. Digging her fingers in to try and loosen the restriction around her throat the long white gloves covering Emma's hands and arms slipped against the rough leather of the weapon, Selene using the length of it to wrap around her hand and elbow, slowly tugging the blonde closer to her. Cursing the gloves to impairing her ability to free herself Emma silently thanked her diamond skin for not allowing the whip to instantly lay her neck open on contact as she changed her focus, drawing a knife from her thigh-high boot she rushed forward towards the other woman. Ducking out of a slice towards her face Selene yanked at the whip again, its connection still on Emma causing her to stumble a step before regaining it and slashing at her once again. Snapping a hand out towards the flames that licked at Pierce in his fight against Magneto and Pyro the Black Queen manipulated the pyromaniac's love, stealing a section of fire from its owner and flung it towards her White counterpart. Dropping the best she could with the restrain around her throat to miss the worst of it Emma threw her cape up around her head, allowing the material to catch fire instead of herself and once it caught tore the fabric from its connection at the base of her throat and sending it to the ground. Distracted by the need to prevent the rest of her body catching on fire Emma gave a cry as the heel of Selene's shoe found her face, knocking her back against the floor as her diamond skin flicker a moment and allowing the darker Queen to get a hit of her own in. Hissing at the cut lay open on her cheek Emma dug a foot into Selene's waist to throw her off her but missed, the woman using her enhanced speed to appear behind her and with a violent jerk of the whip handle sent Emma spinning as the whip unwound from her throat. Landing hard against the floor and out of breath as she was not one use to this kind of physical demand Emma glared up at the woman over her, who smirked darkly down at her as she pulled at the handle of the whip, revealing a short knife hidden inside. Raising it in ready to stab her Selene was suddenly propelled backwards as a charged card landed against her chest, sending her flying away from Emma.

"Dat ain't no way to treat a lady, or Frost either."

As a partly gloved hand was held down towards her Emma stared in shock at it for a moment before allowing Gambit to pull her to her feet as he kept his eyes on the Black Queen.

"Rogue wouldn't want ya dead, 'nd we be on a mission, need all da numbers we can get." Pausing a moment to look her in the eye his instantly flicked back to the other woman. "'ow ya take 'er out?"

"Honestly? We don't. Selene is immortal."

"Could of used dat information earlier." He snapped then smirked as several charged cards appeared in his hand out of apparently nowhere, each taking on a fiery glow. "Den we disable 'er."

Back on her feet Selene snapped her whip out once again towards the two, only to have Emma duck under it this time as it wrapped around Gambit's extended bo staff, his smile widening as he allowed her to pull him closer. Angling the staff so one end faced her he pushed one of the buttons on its midsection, the highly compressed air inside the custom made tool propelling the end section right into her stomach as the other side snapped in the opposite direction, taking out a guard as it struck him in the head. Stabbing a finger against the same button again to retract the ends Gambit spun the staff free from her weakened grip on her weapon, his cards slicing through the air and contacting with the arm holding the whip. As the torture device fell to the floor a hit to the head snapped Selene's to one side, recovering only to have the end of the bo staff shoved in her face and a cloud of gas shooting out. Between the gunshots, kinetic cards and a metal pole to the body the fight finally caught up with Selene's endurance, the knock out gas being the last step as her dark eyes rolled up in her head, landing heavily face first against the floor next.

"'nd dat is dat." Twirling his staff in his hand Gambit grinned over at Emma, losing it a second later as he dropped down into a low crouch to avoid one of the Hellfire guards taking a swipe at his head. Before he had the chance to knock the man's feet out from under him the guard's head was snapped into a unnatural angle, the body dropping the instant Emma released her hold on his head.

"That it is."

Raising to his feet once again Gambit held her gaze as the last of the guards were taken down between the combined force of the Brotherhood and X-Men. A cry of fear echoed through the now quiet room as the last of the fighting died down, all eyes turned on Mystique holding the last member of the Inner Circle hostage with his own gun, him holding onto the hand she had removed several of his fingers to take his weapon from him. Emmanuel DaCosta shook in his uncomfortable seated position on the ground, his leg forced underneath his body in a painful manner as the blue mutant positioned the end of the barrel against his forehead, a whimper getting free of his throat as the teams closed in on him. His eyes snapped close as the shape shifter increased her finger over the trigger, threatening to fire the gun.

"Don't bother," Emma spoke up, wiping at the blood streaking down her face with the back of her white glove as she returned to her non mineral form, gaining their attention as Gambit leant against his bo staff next to her. "He's human."

Seeming to take this as enough of an answer Mystique stood from her crouched position in front of the White Rook, her boot snapping up against his temple and knocking him out cold for the rest of the night, the teams starting to calm and come down from the adrenaline highs that accrued during the fights. Emma's head whipped around to the door as she rapidly snatched up one of the guns of the fallen guards, hearing more approach as the teams tensed again, all knowing it was going to be a long night with the seemly endless supply the Club had.

----

A steady click of Rogue's heels against the floor echoed behind her as she headed for her destination, Shaw's private office. Even with the main force of the Hellfire guards heading towards the Inner Circle meeting room to take on the invaders she found a few who had been lagging behind, easily dispatching them and preventing the hassle later on in the night. She had also taken out several more groups that had been on their way to take on the three mutant groups, reducing the one-sided numbers, but she had confidence the combined efforts of the X-Men, Brotherhood and Acolytes could take out the rest, if not Emma herself.

Rounding the corner that led towards her target Rogue froze in her step, the dark clothing and hair of the figure contrasting drastically against her pale skin and the light in the hallway. Pushing back her regret for how the situation would turn out Rogue's gloved hands formed into fists, stepping forward and raising one hand, ready to knock the woman out.

"Do not bother Rogue," Turning from her position against where she stood patiently waiting at Shaw's door Tessa faced the younger woman. "He's in there."

Obviously her training had suddenly slipped as a gentle smile pulled at Tessa's normally expressionless face at the look on Rogue's, who was unable to hide her shock, her fist still poised ready to throw as a hit. "Didn't Emma tell you she had someone on the inside?"

"Yah? But Tes-"

"Sage." She corrected her before moving past Rogue and walking down the hall she had came from.

Coming out of her shock Rogue spun around to the woman she had always known as Shaw's personal assistant, still unable to completely process this new turn of events with everything else that was happening tonight. "Where yah goin'?

Stopping in her retreat Sage kept her back to her. "I believe Emma could use a hand." She raised one hand from under her cape, showing her own handgun ready before she continued on her path, leaving a stunned Rogue behind her.

As her fists finally dropped back to her sides Rogue shot a confused look at Sage as she disappeared around the corner she a moment ago had turned, her mouth moving a few times as if to say something about what happened but she shook it off instead. Should she really be surprised? After Emma Tessa – Sage – had been the nicest to her, it wasn't a huge leap to see the woman turning her back on the club with her Queen. She had always seemed to good for the group.

Remembering her mission she straightened her spine, turning towards the door waiting in front of her and took a deep breath, centring herself and preparing herself for the rush of power, memories and emotions she would get from the Black King. Reaching for the doorknob she turned it and found it opening easily beneath her palm, part of her mind screaming that this was way too easy.

Walking into the room Rogue hardly had time to register Shaw raising a gun to her and firing.

----

**AN:** Start the countdown, two chapters to go!

**P.S.:** A few salutes to the comics in this one, including to Colossus and Wolverine and the Wolverine vs. Black Bishop fight.

**P.S.S.:** Wondering about Gambit's sudden increase in bo staff tools? Remember Under Lock and Key when he used it to break into Angel's house…


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Authors Note:** Can you say 'oops'? Well people, it looked like I made a mistake with the housing of the Hellfire. The original picture I was going by I have recently learnt is actually the London based Club, not the New York, who's building it completely different. My bad.

**Thankies to: Keiko** (thanks for the help with the web site thing); **enchantedlight**; **spriterx**; **berry** (don't worry too much about Roguey, she's a tough one); **ishy** (and who said you had any sanity left?); **SouthernLoner**; **Chica**; **Nettlez** (youtube was the site I was using but the best supplier for evo vids took them all down); **Remy'sRose** (as for uninterrupted Romy, keep your fingers crossed for them in the next chapter); **musagirl15** (hey, cliffies are us authors way to make sure you stay tuned); **Freak87** (my god! Your comment has me laughing every time I read it! I almost fell of my chair the first time. Have you been pre-reading my notes?); **marshfae** (a nice Tessa, well Rogue is comparing Tes to herself so I guess she is pretty nice compared to some of the things Roguey has done in this AU); **chillychincilla**; **ROMY Lover**; **Captain Annie** (I quite enjoy a Mystique/Fluffy story so I had to throw a bit of it in here); **LynLin**; **fattywantapoptart**; **helppuppie**; **PetiteDiable**; **thriller **(calm down hon, not too much sugar next time, ok:-)); **ScrewyLouie12**; **shweeps**; **vinh**; and **NightGoddess** (yay for us Emma fans! And extra thankies for your view on the X2 piece).

----

**Last time…**

_Remembering her mission she straightened her spine, turning towards the door waiting in front of her and took a deep breath, centring herself and preparing herself for the rush of power, memories and emotions she would get from the Black King. Reaching for the doorknob she turned it and found it opening easily beneath her palm, part of her mind screaming that this was way too easy. Walking into the room Rogue hardly had time to register Shaw raising a gun to her and firing._

----

**Chapter Sixteen: How The Strong Will Fall**

**Hellfire Club Mansion.**

**New York City.**

The blast hit her directly in the chest, streams of electricity sparking over her uniform and skin, but it only tickled. Looking down at where it hit her Rogue snapped her eyes back up to him. Why did he do that if it didn't even hurt her? The question appeared to be showing on her face as Shaw spoke, standing calmly in the middle of the room in his perfectly neat as normal uniform, the gun disappearing inside his coat.

"Just a precaution. I know why you are here my dear Black Piece, but before you kill me, hear me out."

"Ah don't do talkin', that's Emma, Ah do fahgtin'."

"As I know well." He answered, his hands moving to be clasped behind his back as the smile on his face never wavered. "I have an offer for you."

"Ah don't need anything from yah!" She spat, hands clenched in fists as she started towards him.

Shaw's brows rose at that. "Is that so." Reaching a hand into his coat he paused as Rogue went into a fighting stance. "It is alright, it is not a weapon." Getting no answer he continued to remove the object slowly, opening his palm to show her a simple pen like object with a button on the top of it.

"What is it?"

"This," He said, looking at it carefully, as if seeing it for the first time. "Is connected to our dear Mister Robins machines that keep him alive. One push and it will shut them all off."

Rogue felt her heart stop, her body going even more tense but she dare not show it to Shaw. _Anything but Cody._ "How do Ah know yah tellin' the truth."

"I could always push it then let you see the results for yourself."

Gritting her teeth her eyes narrowed. "This ain't an offer, it's a threat!"

"Then let me finish." Waving the pen around as a warning for her to listen. "Join with me, help me defeat the traitor that is our ex-White Queen, and you can have her place."

"Ah won't go against Emma."

"You won't? Yet will risk the life of your best friend, and your lover?"

"What?" She asked, confused by his terms. Her and Cody were never like that, they were too young.

"I do not mean Mister Robins, I mean the young man fighting downstairs. Gambit."

Rogue mouth dropped open as she finally snapped. "Don't yah dare involve him in this!"

Grinning at her reaction Shaw stepped towards her. "I won't lay a hand on him, neither will my team, if you join me. He can even become one of us, taking a place at the Inner Circle, my White Queen. Cody will live, Irene will live, Remy will live, you will rule next to me." He held out a hand towards her. "Join me."

Staring at the hand as if considering it Rogue played her part, pushing her anger down to keep Shaw talking as she had connected with Emma telepathically, telling her about what was happening with Cody and Irene. Telling her to get them both out of here. She needed to stall for more time, for Emma to get the job done. Her channel was still open with her best friend and she could feel as the telepath and Nightcrawler rushed to the lower levels, ready to teleport both Cody and Irene away to safety in the care of Beast, having been left out of the fight so he could care for any injury to the three teams.

"And Ah'm just suppose to take yah word on this? Yah could stab meh in the back the moment Ah get rid of yah enemies! How the hell can Ah trust yah?"

Closing the distance between them Shaw took a stance right in front of her now, making it so Rogue had to look up to him. "You are just going to have to," His hand came to rest on her covered shoulder. "You have no other choice."

"There's always 'nother choice." She whispered under the hood of her cape, Emma's signal for those who needed to be safe were as she narrowed her eyes at him. Snatching her glove off in a blink of an eye Rogue's hand shot up to his face, her palm covering it as she dug her nails in, making sure she got a good grip for when he struggled against her absorption… but it never came. No flood of memories or emotions pushing at her mental cages to try and get out, no surge of power she knew came from absorbing the Black King, no cry of pain from his side. Nothing.

"Do you really think I would just let you touch me with that vampiric skin?" Snapping a hand up he swiped hers away from his skin as she stared in shock, suddenly feeling very vulnerable without her most potent weapon. "That I would not know that you saw Destiny? That I would not know she saw you betraying me!" She jumped out of the way as Shaw threw a fist at her, the hit impacting with the wall instead and shattering it. "I see everything Rogue! You are my weapon! And I make sure I have control over everything I own." Seeming to calm himself he grinned as he straightened his suit before taking the gun he had used on her from his jacket pocket and examining it. "Amazing, isn't it? It cancels out mutant abilities for 24 hours. You can thank your dear Emma for it, after all, it was made by the scientists at Frost Enterprises."

"She would of told meh." Rogue got out, placing more distance between them as they spoke, her insides constricting as she realised the situation she was in.

"She didn't know. I have spies in all of my Inner Circle's companies. To make sure they aren't plotting against me." Crushing the gun in his hand Shaw kept his smile. "What now that you can't absorb me?"

Backing away from him Rogue gritted her teeth as a red glow built up in her eyes, an optic beam shooting out of them and hitting the Black King directly in the chest. Stepping back a step he smiled as the energy was absorbed, but this gave Rogue an idea – and a surge of hope - at least as long as she confirmed it.

_'Tessa!'_

_'Sage now Rogue. What is wrong?'_

_'Shaw hit meh with a gun of some sorts,'_ She explained, still backing up away from him as he advanced. _'It took mah absorption but it seems to be slowly takin' mah other powers. Ah can't absorb him… but Ah have an ahdea.'_

_'Tell me.'_

_'He absorbs energy… does he have a limit?'_

There was a pause, a hesitation. Tessa... Sage, never hesitated, which meant one thing, she was worried. _'In theory… yes.'_

_'Then let's fahnd it.'_

_'Rogue! There is no guarantee-'_

_'Only one way to fahnd out-'_ Her telepathy fading away during mid sentence but Rogue had heard what she needed to. She just needed to time it right as her powers left her.

"It is a shame you won't join me Rogue, we could make such a team."

"Ah don't lahke takin' second placin' to Selene." She growled, circling around him as she flicked through her powers, deciding what to use first, but in all honestly half of them were useless against such a man like Sebastion Shaw. "And Ah happen to lahke black, it's slimmin'."

He shrugged one of his shoulders. "Then I would of made her step down. She would have become White, you Black."

"Ah'm sure she would have loved that." Rogue shot back as she flung her arms forward, several spikes shooting towards Shaw as in anticipation of his powers she rolled out of the way and fired move directly at him.

The projectiles did little more than bounce off him, hitting the ground as he just shook his head. "You are only making me more powerful as you grow weaker."

"Second rule Shaw, never go out without a fahght."

"Yes but you failed the first: Never get caught." Leaping forward faster than a man of his build should be able to Shaw swung a fist to strike at the top of her head, only Rogue's speed taking her out of danger as his knuckles buried into the floor, splitting the tiles into shards.

Bracing a hand against the floor to support her body Rogue was able to let fly several more of Spyke's bones before the extra growths returned to their natural form within her body against her will, eliminating that power. As he neared her again she spun on her palm, kicking both feet up into his chest as her free hand stopped short of the previous contact, a burst of telekinetics both shielding her and throwing him back more successfully than any of her other attacks so far. Digging the toes of his polished shoes into the ruined floor the Black King gained his balance again only to have a heeled foot appear in front of his nose, but his reactions were equally as fast, his hand snapping up to snatch it before it hit him and twisting it at an unnatural angle. Holding back a grunt of pain and spinning her body in the air Rogue slammed her telekinetically covered foot into his head, making sure the tip of her shoe hit him in the temple. This gave enough of a distraction for her to land back on her unharmed heel, crouching down low so her hands against the tiles helped to support her weight.

As another fist came towards her it was Rogue's turn to catch it, her metalled up hand easily taking the force as her elbow found his ribs, Colossus's strength added with Carol's the strike hit home hard, pushing away his hand and using her own fist to snap his head to one side. With all her weight on one foot and using only the other for balance she was able to land punch over punch to his face and torso, giving him no time to react, at least until a fist to his nose – which would normally break any other persons face – turned back into flesh a moment before contact. Upon realising her problem this caused Shaw's smile to return, his fingers wrapping around the fist and yanking it backwards. As the sound of bones snapping sounded Rogue drove her free open palm into his solar plexus, the last of Carol's power giving her once again breathing room, but Shaw held on during this, yanking her hand in such a way before he released it that not only was half the bones broken in it but the joint also dislocated.

Ready to raise himself once again Rogue held her good hand out in his direction, her eyes narrowed as he fell back down, the Black Bishop's mass manipulation pinning him to the tiles as she re-gathered her thoughts, knowing that this couldn't last for long and she would have to finish it as quickly as possible.

With the weight now off him Shaw lifted his eyes to find now six Rogue's standing over him, each wielding three bone claws from each hand. As two sliced downwards towards his face Sebastion easily shoved them away as he stood, but a kick to the chest by two sent him stumbling backwards into another, her claws arched to his heart. Snapping up a forearm the three bones shattered, only to be healed perfectly new as the sixth Rogue swiped at his face. Any hit he was able to get in was just shaken off and matched six times over with her own, but despite it looking like he was the one in trouble Shaw could feel his strength increasing with each punch he threw and each he received, allowing him to put more power into each. Snatching up two of the girls by the neck he slammed them hard into the ground, their bodies disappearing into nothing as a kick backwards caught another in the face, also resulting in the clone to vanish. Looking to the last two they rushed at him, one dropping down to swipe at his feet as the other Rogue leaped high, bringing the heel of her foot down upon his head. His head snapped downwards with the attack, falling to one knee as his ankle was taken from beneath him but Shaw stabbed a fist into the gut of the girl on the floor, it doing as the last five did and leaving the real Black Piece above him. As his hand upper cut towards her it only meet air and a bluish cloud of smoke.

A quick survey of the room told Shaw he was alone there, at least until and explosion of sound behind him was meet with two feet pressed against his spine, the kick sending him across the room and into the wall. As his face smacked hard into the wood he turned in time for the same kick to catch him hard in the nose, snapping his head back against the wall once again. Groping a hand out blindly he seized her ankle, tightening his fingers around it and ready to snap the bone but with a 'bamf' it he was left with a palm full of smoke and sulphur. The next hit came from above, her feet kicking against both of his shoulders as Rogue flipped backward to the floor, landing in a low crouch as the Black King landed in a heap against the floor. Spinning to her full height Rogue threw one last kick with the final of Toad's powerful legs at Sebastion's face, but as his hand caught her once again she found Nightcrawler's teleportation gone. Picking her mass easily up with his increasing strength Shaw spun her into the wall at his back, her shoulder taking the brunt of the impact before he catapulted her across the room, her back hitting the opposite wall hard as it caved in her on.

Landing hard Rogue forced her body to her knees, her arm hanging dead at her side as her cape had been torn from her neck and lay scattered on the floor between them. Thrusting an arm out her eyes rolled back into her skull, any pieces of debris that were still clinging to the room now falling to join the rest as the ground beneath them buckled and splintered, opening up beneath the King and trying to swallow him alive. As chunks of the ceiling fell to aid the process his body eventually was non visible from all the wreckage Rogue brushed off the wood that covered her, favouring one of her feet more so than the other, eyes scanning for any movement. Not ready to take the risk that didn't stop him she waved a palm in the same direction, streams of white encased the room, freezing the broken walls and floor as it rushed to its target. Wrapping around the shrapnel of wood and tile a thick layer of ice coated the entire corner of the room, Rogue's breath now coming out in clouds with the drop of the temperature.

Whatever little recovery time she was hoping for didn't last long, cracks seeping along the frozen prison as the rubble beneath is began to shake and strain. As a fist smashed its way out of the ice and wood pile Rogue didn't wait for Sebastion to gain his bearings, her feet already in motion as the rest of the world became a blur around her. Speeding across the room in a fraction of a second she clasped his wrist, using her speed to sling shot him into the air and propel both of them into the wall at a neck breaking speed, her knee buried deep into his stomach as her elbow dug into the hollow of his neck. Before he could recover from the hits she had made another circuit of the room, gathering as much distance as she could then cannonballed her good shoulder deep into his torso again and with her feet back on semi solid ground threw a leg back and up over her shoulder to Scorpion kick him in the face. With the added touch of power behind it that she used to fire them across the room the kick caused Shaw's head to bounce back against the wall behind him, embedding it deep into the wall.

A well place punch of his own rocketed Rogue away from him, a cracking from within her body following it as she skidded over the floor, trying to find a good grip but her spine once again hit the wall hard, but this time she stayed on her feet. Shaw came rushing at her and before she could act slammed his knuckles deep into the same place his last punch landed. Tasting blood in the back of her throat a spray of red exited Rogue's lips as she exhaled, staining the suit of the King as his second fist found her face, snapping her head in one direction and her cheekbone shattered under the force. As her body began to fall in the direction of the punch Shaw wouldn't allow it, his hand still pressed against her stomach launching her into the corner of the room where she slammed into it and dropped to the floor. His hand moved down to reach for her throat but a fireball made him stagger back.

Shakily rising with a hand against the wall for support Rogue's entire form ignited, black stripes intermixing with the red of her body as a thick streak of burning white flickered with the rest of her flaming hair. The ice that once covered the surfaces of the room melted almost instantly, pooling on the floor as a pure fire copy of Rogue sprang from her body, it rushing at Shaw as the original manipulated it from her side of the room. Sprouting claws the fire girl sliced at his body, opening up the uniform and leaving the smell of singed fabric heavy in the air. As it kicked a leg up at his head Sebastion ducked under the kick before slamming his fist into and through the figure, the force enough to break the control that was holding it together and shattering it into the air. Advancing on the controller quickly the fire that had once been the copy latched onto his skin and clothing, spreading out like it was some sort of liquid trying to eat through his flesh. But he ignored all this, swinging a fist at Rogue's head she ducked under it but didn't have time to react to the knee brought up into her stomach, enough strength behind the hit to lift her back into the air only to have Shaw's elbow smash into her back. She gasped as she suddenly lost all sensation below her waist, her legs ready to give way and drop her until the Black King's knee found her face this time, her nose snapping as blood flowed down her face. Her head snapped back and stayed that way as he wove his fingers into her hair and held her up right. Groaning at the strain on her scalp as only her hair supported her from dropping Sebastion was once again smiling.

"Is that all? I trained you better than this."

Bearing her teeth to him a growl rumbled in her throat as her canines lengthened into fangs. "Who said Ah was finished?"

Four deep slashes appeared in his shirtfront as Rogue swiped her claws at his face and torso, her spine and ribs realigning as her shoulder suddenly snapped back into its rightful place. A sharp kick to his own ribs sent Shaw back across the floor and upon raising his eyes found Rogue in the air leaping towards him. Rolling out of the way he barely avoided her enlarged nails finding his neck, catapulting back to his feet as she snarled at him from the ground, eyes clouded over with an animalistic rage. Pulling her lips back into a roar a swipe of her claws in his direction cause the Black King to ready himself for another attack with them but instead multiple explosions littered his body, the yellow orbs sparking with energy enough to distract him from the kick that landed against his temple. Reeling back several steps Shaw found the floor coming towards him as his legs were wiped out from beneath him. Rolling back over his shoulder to get to his feet he blocked the claws aimed at his heart, counter attacking with his own fist only to have it pass right through her body. Grabbing at his fist on the other side of her body so it was stuck still inside of her Rogue's narrowed eyes locked with his as she lifted a palm to his face, a red glow building on her skin before it exploded, rocketing his body backwards.

Stepping carefully over the destruction in the room Rogue kept the pressure up, both of her palms stretched outwards towards him and constantly streaming Havok's powers through them, pinning the large man to the floor and holding him there as he struggled against the force. The drain of powers was taking its toll on her, one by one she could hear the voices falling quiet within their cells and that scared her more than she wanted to admit. The most important ones, the ones she cared for the most she clung onto as strongly as she could, trying to keep them there within her despite knowing it wasn't going to help. Soon the red beams began to lessen, slowly diluting and giving the Black King the opportunity to gradually rise once again. Once he was back on his feet Rogue knew she would be in trouble so dropping her middle fingers the red glow changed to blue.

From beneath their feet the floor began to move, not in the same way when she used Avalanche's powers but like liquid or a living being, rolls and waves rippling over the tiles as they melted around his legs, encasing him up along this thighs and holding him there as the wiring from the walls ripped free. Still sparking with electricity the lines wrapped around his arms, torso and neck, the voltage catching against the metal buttons on his jacket and flaring up in sparks as blue currents arches between the metal pieces. Struggling against the holds on him the tiles cracked and wires tore, left tangled around his body as liquefied wood added to the tiles to try and keep him still. Jumping forward Rogue's hands hit the ground an instant before black fur covered her skin and her limps twisted into those that rest on four, lips pulled back into a snarl to show off long fangs before she raced towards him, the vivid white cutting through her left eye offsetting the rest of her coat. A deep growl echoed out of her throat as she circled around him and pounced, latching her teeth onto the back of his neck. A charge of her own electricity shot over the embedded teeth that struggled to rip the flesh beneath them, her wolf body thrashing to try and work them in deeper as her claws dug at his back. Reaching a hand backwards as the wiring struggled to hold him Shaw snatched her by the scruff of her neck, throwing her over his head and high into the wall, a yelp getting out as she hit it but landed back on her feet. Her second lunge took her for the front of his throat, jaws wide as the arches of blue energy jumped between her fangs. Halfway there Sebastion was able to get a leg free, stepping towards her and reaching out both hands to grab the two parts of her mouth, snapping them back in such a way her jaw dislocated. Shooting forward a fist it struck home against her sternum, throwing her backwards once again and landing in a mass as her body instantly transformed.

Holding a hand gently to her jaw Rogue held back a moan of pain as the last of the restrains holding her enemy crumbled under his strength. Her chest ached from the last punch and the pain was spreading over her ribs but she pushed herself back up, ignoring it. Getting to her feet and moving forward to meet Shaw in the middle of the room a shine took to her skin as it hardened, the light in the room reflecting off it and casting off shards of different colours from her now diamond flesh. Leaping forward and swiping her hand downwards as two long claws sprouted from the back of her fist, the first set shattering over his crown as the second diamond set cracked and crushed against his neck. Flipping backwards onto her hand as he reached for her a shower of orange and pink fireworks struck his eyes, momentarily blinding him as a claw slipped free of her foot and punctured Rogue's shoe, the tip making contact under his chin and as it broke like the rest of them her foot followed through. As wiggle of her jaw reset it as Rogue landed back on her feet, her eyes fading to white and a bolt of lighting shot out of her re-grown claws. Stepping through it like it was nothing Sebastion's fist hit her perfectly in the face, forcing to the ground and cracking the diamond of her face, lines of hard red gems clogging between the fractures. The lines continued to spread, threatening to chip her entire face of before Rogue returned to her fleshy form, the last of X-23's healing dealing with the underlying damage as a fist to the throat smashed her backwards into the wall and held her there as his fingers tightened around her neck. Batting away another stream of sparklers he pulled Rogue towards him an instantly before forcing her back, her back slapping hard against the wood at her spine.

Licking at the blood that ran from the scattered cuts on her face Rogue's smile turned cold, her voice not entirely her own. "Bad move, yah should know never to let meh have skin contact."

"And why's that? You have no absorption."

"Not my own I don't, but I have another's."

With the change of accent Sebastion suddenly realised what she meant, his grip loosening so he could release her but Rogue's hands shot up, holding him there as Selene's absorption kicked in, healing her already partly cured wounds as the hair at Shaw's temples began to lighten to first grey then white. Wrinkles on his face became more prominent and his hands began to shake, years of his life draining out of him. Kicking a foot out Rogue shot him away from her, rotating her head on her neck as all pain left her. She may hate the Black Queen but she loved her powers. Her dark smirk stayed on her face as she raced towards him, flipping forward onto her hands a moment before she reached him and slung her legs over her body towards his chest, the strength that came with this kind of absorption knocking him back once again. But she didn't give him time to recover, once back on her feet she drove a knee up into his body and smashed her elbow into his face, dropping down to her hand so she could kick one foot up into his chin as he began to fall. As Shaw hit the ground Rogue landed on his back, grabbing a fist full of hair and repeatedly hitting his face into the ground, his hand reaching back to stop her but her speed was to great, easily dodging in front of him to drive a foot down into his head. Gripping onto her ankle Sebastion threw a punch at her face, again this was too slow as Rogue leant back in her crouch, the momentum lifting her lower body so she could launch him up into the air with the his own hold he had on her leg and spinning to her feet a kick in the back sent him into the wall.

With her confidence high once again Rogue strolled over to him, digging a toe in and rolling him over onto his back before stomping a foot into his neck. But it lacked the strength the last few hits had. Batting her away easily Shaw took a swipe at her but missed as she flipped out of the way, crouched and ready for his next move.

"It looks like Selene's powers have left you."

"Yeah," She replied, her accent once again thick in her speech but despite losing the power of the Black Queen her smile remained. "But yah forgettin' who Ah have left."

"And that would be?"

Standing up right and brushing off her torn clothing the best she could Rogue tilted her head in a very recognizable manner for the Black King. "Yah." Running towards him she threw herself into the air, both feet hitting their target of his forehead and sending him flying backwards into the wall as a rush of energy hit her from the impact. "And even yah can't beat yahself."

----

Checking through the room to make sure they had what they needed to keep the blonde boy the teleporter of the X-Men took Emma cut her communication with Beast, him reassuring her he had the equipment to keep Cody alive until they returned to the mansion. Stalking out of the rooms the best she could with one heel missing off her white boot Emma limped down the halls, the white of her uniform now primarily red as her hair hung in a mess she was sure it had never been before. But beating the crap out of Selene a second and third time after she awoke with the help of her healing made Emma feel a bit better.

So far everything was to plan, the majority of the Inner Circle was taken care off, DaCosta being let free after the X-Man Jean made the connection between him and a member of their own. It was a bit of a pity, she never liked the man and would of taken pleasure from killing him but that was not to happen with the X-Men now protecting him, but she did take some joy out of seeing Mystique making it so he now had to learn to write with his other hand.

Stepping into the room that held the precog of the Club Emma waited as Nightcrawler and Shadowcat helped her from the device that held the woman prisoner, the multiple equipment attached to her making it as complicated as freeing Cody.

"We do not have all night." She said coolly.

Turning to glare at the woman Shadowcat was covered in her fair share of cut and bruises, despite her power making her almost impossible to catch. "This isn't easy you know, I have to make sure I'm not going to trigger anything before I can phase her out."

Mildly impressed that the girl hadn't used a 'like' or 'totally' in that sentence Emma chose not to snap at her for talking to her like that. "Quickly, we don't have time."

After several more moments Irene was passed through the cell walls to have Nightcrawler reach for her as Shadowcat exited right behind her. Despite her frail frame she was able to pull free from him, snatching onto Emma's hand and holding on to with a death grip.

"You have to help her."

"Help who?" She asked, trying to pry the woman's fingers off her own. Emma had never really been in contact with Irene before and couldn't really understand why Rogue liked her so.

"Rogue, she's in danger, her future has changed."

This got Emma's attention, her voice instantly hardening. "What do you mean? Shaw turned her?"

"No," Shaking her head Destiny's white eyes stared into Emma's, sending a shiver down the White Queen's back as even blind she seem to look right into her. "She had two futures, two possibilities. Something changed, and there is a third one now."

"Tell me."

Looking ready to collapse Nightcrawler and Shadowcat both supported her but the woman refused to left go of Emma. "There was only two to happen when you attacked the Hellfire, she would either side with you, taken down the Club and join the X-Men. The other showed she would turn, go back to Sebastion Shaw and kill you, the X-Men, the Brotherhood and the Acolytes."

"The third?" Emma pushed, if it was bad as Irene was making it sound they didn't have time.

Tears pooled at her eyes. "She dies. Sebastion will kill her."

The room fell silent, the only sound being Destiny's heavy breathing as she struggled to hold herself upright. After a moment Emma gently removed her hand from her own and stepped back.

"Take her to Beast." When they looked ready to argue she continued. "Now!"

Once gone with only the linger of the sulphur fumes left Emma took a moment to compose herself. How the hell did Rogue's future change? Glancing around the booth that held the old woman her eyes came to rest on the recording devices as her blue orbs narrowed. Shaw must have known, he must of known there was to be an attack and found a way around Rogue's powers. Another chill rang through her. What depths did Sebastion have to go to to stop Rogue? She was suppose to be unbeatable, she was trained to be.

Running from the room the best she could Emma sprinted to the higher levels, her mind reaching out to another at the feeling she may be already to late for her friend.

----

"How many ya get mate?"

Glancing to the men fallen around the hall Gambit did a quick total in his head before smirking at his teammate. "More dan ya mon ami." Getting a scowl in return from Pyro, the teen having given up on his fuel pack and was resorting to backup mini versions of it hidden on the underside of his forearms as the larger one had ran out of fuel. The teams had split up into miniature mixed versions of the three, each fanning out over the mansion to get rid of any more threats after their fight in the Inner Circle's meeting room. The X-Men leader was holding DaCosta while the Black Queen had been slung over Sabertooth's shoulder in his team up with Mystique, the two more than capable of handling her if she awoke again.

"Please,youtwohavenowherenearasmanyasItookdown." (_Please, you two have nowhere near as many as I took down_) The blur of words interrupted as Quicksilver skidded to a stop in front of them from his search ahead of their team.

Leaning over towards Gambit Pyro lowered his voice in a stage whisper as he placed his hand in front of his mouth to hide his lips from Quicksilver. "How come we got stuck with the daddy's boy?"

Chuckling at this Gambit's smile slowly slipped from his face, his pace slowing until he had stopped completely. The other two continued on their route, half way towards the next corner when they realised they were missing him.

"Hey,hurryupsowecangetoutofhere!" (_Hey, hurry up so we can get out of here_)

"Yeah mate, let's dump daddy's boy and get going." Pyro whined, returning the glare Quicksilver gave him.

"Why?YougotadatewithyourboyfriendBruce?" (_Why? You got a date with your boyfriend Bruce_)

"Shut up!"

Their quarrel went unnoticed to Gambit, his mind stunned by the message he just got from Emma, or more so four words of it: Rogue's going to die.

Thumbing the button on the side of his staff he had extended from the fight Gambit turned and sprinted in the direction they just came from, both his memory from the blue prints and Emma's instructions leading him in the direction he needed to go.

"Hey Remy! Where ya going!"

"Getbackherecoward!Westillgotmoretotakedown!" (_Get back here coward! We still got more to take down_)

Ignoring them both he ran, passing another group that included Colossus amongst them, the Russian giving him a strange look as he sped past. Nearing the door he needed the sound of a large explosion coming from the direction Rogue was in rocked the building. Pushing himself harder Gambit sprinted down the hall to her.

----

Backing away as she panted hard, trying to catch her breath through her broken jaw Rogue's eyes burned green on black as she tried to see through the cloud of smoke in the air, hoping that the attack was large enough to take him down. She was too badly injured to keep fighting, her arm dead at her side, at least one ankle broken with multiple fractures along shin and thigh as she was sure several of her ribs were now pressing against her internal organs. With several hits taken to the head she was also sure that a concussion was the least of her problems and guessed that she would have fractures all along her skull. Seeing the silhouette of Shaw Rogue felt her stomach plummet, her hope disappearing that the last blast, the last power she had left, would take him down as even now she felt Remy's kinetic charging drain from her, the whites of her eyes slowly returning to their normal colour.

It has started off good, Sebastion could not stand against his own powers used against him, each hit he threw at her only made her stronger so she could return it with even more force, but it was a cruel circle as each was just powering the other up. And even if that was her goal, to overload him, it quickly backfired the instant she felt the warm sensation from taking in energy drain from her body, leaving her greatly disadvantaged against an incredibly strong Black King. But she had still one power that was useful, the one she held on to the longest as she didn't want his voice to fade: Remy's. The kinetic charger was perfect for this, the high amount of energy he put out easily helping for her to push Shaw's levels higher and higher with fewer hits, it was just during this he got his own hits in, his body faster and stronger than she had ever known it to be.

Chuckling as he stepped over the remains that had once been the floor Sebastion's shirt and jacket hung in tatters around him, blowing apart from the force of the blast but the skin beneath it wasn't even marked. "I told you Rogue, I am unbeatable. This is only making your death more painful and slow for you. Maybe I'll give you to Selene to play with before I break your neck, after all, I know how much you loved your little session with her."

"Burn in hell Shaw!" She managed to get out, still backing away as he advanced but her body was giving out, trying to drag her to the floor.

"After you Black Piece." Rushing forward his fist found her chest, hitting her directly over the heart with such a force it droved her back into the far wall, embedding her body in it for a moment before she fell forward, piece of the wood dropping to the ground around her.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood and teeth Rogue groaned in agony as Shaw used the tip of his boot to roll her over onto her back, making it so she had to look up at him, not an easy thing to do as her vision swam and blood leaked into her eyes. In her mind Cody was yelling at her to get up, to not stop fighting but soon his voice feel silent like all the others, the moment terrifying her as much as when Remy's voice left her.

"It is a shame, you were perfect. I knew that the first day I saw you."

With her lungs struggling to get air in she couldn't reply, only able to glare up at him as he knelt beside her body, tracing a finger along her cheek and wiping some of the blood off her skin.

"You could have been the most powerful mutant on earth, under my control of course. Instead you chose Emma over me. You chose that shell of a boy in the infirmary. That swamp trash of a thief."

"He ain't trash!" Rogue managed to get out, instantly regretting it as pain shot through her face.

Seeming impressed by this Shaw stood as he smiled down at her, his eyes practically glowing with the energy he had gained in the fight. "I'm surprised you are still able to talk. So strong. Too bad you became weak." Raising a foot he rested it over her head, fully intent on crushing her skull in. "Goodbye Rogue."

"More like au revoir Black King." (_Good-bye_)

Turning towards the new voice in the doorway a single card was flung at Sebastion's chest, the Ace of Spades landing over his heart before it exploded, the impact rattling the walls of the room as he was catapulted across the room, hitting the ground hard and not moving. His limbs lay limp amongst the wood and tile remains, eyes closed and face slack, not with death but in the way one would appear is sleeping, a deep sleep. A coma.

As her one good eye widened at the scene Rogue felt like screaming, half in joy as Remy ran to her side, half in rage. _A single card! A single fuckin' card he takes him out while Ah had to take a beatin'! IT'S NOT FAIR!_

_'Life rarely is my dear,'_ Emma's voice entered her mind. _'But that is how life is. Wolverine and Nightcrawler are heading your way, stay still. Oh, and you're projecting Rogue.'_

"Chèrie?"

Returning to reality Rogue gazed up at him, wanting to yell at him for the Shaw situation but also wanted to grab him, relieved he wasn't badly hurt, a few cuts to his skin and uniform visible but nothing worse. His hands hovered over her, shaking as if he wanted to touch her but was scared to. Eventually they dropped to his sides, unsure what to do. Reaching her working hand out tenderly Remy instantly took it between his two, carefully squeezing it until he saw a wince of pain over her face, having put too much pressure on her broken fingers.

Forcing the best of a smile she could manage Rogue felt the world slipping from her, "'bout tahme yah got here." Before darkness took over.

----

**AN:** Wooh! That was a tiring chapter to write, incorporating everyone's powers into one body isn't easy.

I'm not sure if this theory on how to take down Shaw would actually work, but it was inspired by a piece I read on him awhile ago when I was planning out how Rogue would beat him. I do remember a piece that said there was no known upper limit to his energy intake/strength so I wondered what would happen if there was one, it was just no one had made him reach it yet. So, like most things when over powered, I guessed he would, for a lack of a better word, would 'explode' if his body didn't do something to prevent it, in other words, comatose him until he had drained enough of the energy to bring him out of danger.

P.S. the scorpion kick - which I fell in love with upon seeing this movie - if you don't know what it is check out the second/third Matrix, it's one of Trinity's moves.

One more chapter to go!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Authors Note:** 17 chapters, 75871 words (approximately), 361 comments, 7 communities, 120 watch lists, 117 favourites, 28239 hits, and hopefully still counting on the last five even with the ending of this story. Yes madies and gentlelens, this story is finally finished. 797 days (give or take) later and it is finished. A tough few 796 days at times to get it done but this is the final chapter, but I don't like it! It feels too forced and slightly cliché to me, but you demanded it to be done so here it is. A big thanks to all that have read this and commented on this story, I am slightly sad to see it done but it had to come to an end.

I have mentioned in the past about a sequel to this, but at the moment that is to wait as I am working on new stories, but hopefully it will make it up on fanfiction one day.

Once again thank you to all…

**Warning:** This chapter contains a sexual scene, so no moaning that I haven't warn you about it even if it isn't as detailed as it could be, (a.k.a: Cubi, but I wanted to keep this scene a bit more gentler/slow-paced/soft than the other story) unlike those commenting on the violence in the first and following chapters… (Despite the fact it is in the M section and I mentioned in the summary it contained violence…)

----

**Chapter Seventeen: Making Everything Right**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

**Medlab.**

The chair he sat on swung dangerously on its back legs, threatening to fall either way and just barely kept in balance by the seater despite his closed eyes, arms crossed at his chest and head fallen forward. As his head fell backwards, mouth slightly parted, the chair followed suit, tilting back and dropping. It was only the back of the seat meeting the metal wall that prevented it from falling to the floor, his head hitting the same wall a moment later and a curse echoed in the room. Gritting his teeth an awoken Remy held the back of his skull with one hand, rubbing the spot through his hair where it made contact with the metal, allowing the chair to rest on all four feet now as he dropped his elbows onto his knees, scrubbing a hand across his face.

After finding her broken on the floor not far from Shaw's body the three groups had retreated, having done what they needed to and taking their injured back for medical care. Most sported minor injuries that were easily cared for compared to Rogue. Broken bones, torn muscles, she was in a bad state, the gun the Black King had used on her holding back her ability to heal herself or take another's healing for 24 hours. Little more could be done for her other than patching up the visible injuries and waiting, her refusal of painkillers and instead slipping into a self-induced coma in the back of her mind to escape the pain, at least according to Emma and the open link she kept with Rogue. It was after getting those who needed help – including the Hellfire boy and the precog – out of the mansion and onto their way back to the X-Men's base for treatment that the remainder of the teams found something worrying: Selene and Shaw's bodies missing. A spiteful comment from Emma said she didn't expect less, a glare thrown towards those who were suppose to be watching the two Black side of the Hellfire.

Rubbing a fist against his eyes to open them he glanced towards the bed next to him, where for the last day he had waited for the woman upon it to waken and recover from her injuries. But the bed was empty, the covers thrown to one side and the machinery that was attached to her to monitor her life signs left hanging from the equipment, leaving him alone in the room with a bundle of medical table and bandages littered over the bed that had once been wrapped around her. Shooting to his feet the chair hit the wall again.

"Rogue?" Racing out the door he ran down the corridor, stopping as he spotted a figure out of the corner of his eye in another of one of the in use rooms of the medlab. Pausing outside the glass doors he slowly pushed one open and entered.

Still in her tattered uniform Rogue was missing the cape, the finer details of the corset ripped off or hanging in threads around her torso as her stockings were slashed repeatedly, one of her shoes missing its heel as she had lost one glove completely. The dark material was stained red, as was her pale skin, the fronts of her hair now red instead of white. Dark streaks of black makeup ran down her cheeks, smudged badly as her hair was only half up in its normal ponytail, but any injury she had gained over the night before was now gone. She played with her fingers in front of her body, standing over the bed in the middle of the room as the multiple machines around it showed the person in it still alive.

"It's mah fault he's lahke this. All he wanted was a kiss." She said, startling Remy as he was sure she was too caught up in her own mind, not aware anyone else was in the room other than her and Cody.

"It wasn't ya fault." He tried to reassure her, hearing enough of the story from Sage to pick up the important parts. The boy, having been trained to be a person bodyguard for none other than Rogue herself was used by Shaw to activate her powers. "Ya 'ad no control over ya powers den, just like all of us w'en our powers first appeared. Enfer, Remy blew up everythin' 'e touched." (_Hell_)

"Yah don't know meh Cajun," Rogue narrowed her eyes as her voice got bitter, no longer seeing the blonde teen on the bed in front of her but looking through him. "Yah know the Black Piece. Yah have no ahdea what mah lahfe and mutation is lahke."

"Non," Remy's arms wove themselves around her waist and pulled Rogue back tight against him, his mouth lowering to rest by her ear. "Ah know da amazin', strong, belle femme who never, _never_, gives up despite w'at others say or do."

She gave a sarcastic snort of a laugh. "We've known each other nahne days and yah think yah know meh?"

"Oui."

A moment of silence passed over them both slowly before Rogue exhaled and closed her eyes, her chin dropping down to rest on her chest. "Ah don't wanna hurt yah lahke Ah did him."

Releasing his hold Remy placed his hands on her shoulders and turned the Goth around to face him, a finger under her chin he lifted her face up to his, breath brushing against her lips. "Ya won't Rogue."

Returning his gaze her body suddenly sagged against his, her forehead falling to his shoulder and only his hold on her keeping Rogue on her feet. Remy's arms were back around her once again, supporting her against him and mumbling against her hair everything would be ok. Dropping an arm around her shoulders Remy led her towards the door, watching as she shot one last look over her shoulder at Cody before leaving the room, her head falling to his shoulder upon their exit. Leading the way to the elevator that would take them to the upper floors both stopped as a voice called her name, their attention focused on the last of the medical rooms taken up with a patient. Lying back in a bed identical to the one Rogue was in Irene sat, her back propped up with several cushions and lines of IV ran through her arms, looking much less frail than she ever did during the time with the Hellfire. At her side and seated on the bed next to her Mystique held one of the woman's hands in her two, gentle stroking her knuckles.

"Ahrene?" Moving to the door of the medical room Rogue quickly crossed the room to take the precog's outstretched hand, holding it tightly in hers.

A soft smile crossed the older woman's face. "It is good to hear you are alright."

"Same to yah." She replied, her eyes leaving Irene to the blue woman beside her bed, and the closeness between them, "Yah know her." Her comment more of a statement than a question.

Keeping her grip on Irene's other hand Mystique gave the slightest of nods, never taking her eyes off her. "Years ago, before she disappeared."

"Before da 'ellfire took ya." Remy spoke from his place at the door.

Irene gave a nod of her head, "Exactly." Giving Rogue's hand one last squeeze. "Go and rest, you deserve it. I will see you later."

"No yah won't." Rogue answered, a small smile on her lips.

Understanding the joke Irene gave a sigh of laughter. "Then I will hear you later."

Slowly releasing the older woman's hand Rogue gave her fingers a light squeeze before letting go. "Nahght Ahrene." Allowing Remy to guide her out once again.

Once alone Mystique trailed the couple with her eyes, returning them to her old friend. "She was the one you saw, wasn't she? The one you wrote about?"

"Yes."

"Then the future has changed?" She asked hopefully.

A sad sigh escaped Irene, eyes seeming to gaze at something Mystique couldn't see. "No, it has just taken a longer path to reach it. The time will still come. This was only a delay."

From within the lift Remy had to hold an arm around Rogue's form, the girl looking ready to collapse at any second as she leant heavily against him for support, eyes closed and head lowered. Reaching their floor instead of letting her get a chance to hobble out on her broken shoes Remy swooped her up in his arms, getting no complaint as her arms found their way around his neck, just hanging onto him as he carried her into the upper level of the mansion. At a bit of a loss to where to go next for her to rest he headed back towards where the teams had been meeting the last few days, hoping someone would be up despite the time of night, but never reaching it as a figure walked across their path. Eyeing the Cajun for a moment his eyes dropped to the person in his arms before with a motion of their head to follow Logan stalked back in the direction he came. Up the stairs and through the corridors it wasn't until they reached the guest rooms of the house before Logan stopped, opening one and allowing room for them to enter. As he carried her through the doorway Rogue mumbled a 'thank yah' from her face against Remy's shoulder, one eye peeking open towards Logan as she got a nod in return.

"Night Stripes."

The door closed behind them as the X-Man disappeared back into the halls of the mansion, leaving the two alone once again.

Rogue raised her face to Remy. "Did he just give meh a nickname?"

"Sound like it," He replied with a grin and placed her on the bed. "Looks like ya made a new friend."

A soft smile answered him as she glanced wearily down at her body, touching a finger to the dried bloodstains upon her uniform as if seeing them for the first time. Running a hand over her face and up through her hair Rogue pulled it back to see smears of make-up mixed with more red coating her palm, her eyes darting to the private bathroom the guest rooms held. Following her gaze Remy helped her once again to her feet, giving her a gentle push towards the room, adding one last comment. "Want Remy's 'elp in dere?"

A tired smile tugged at her lips as she glanced back over her shoulder at him, "Maybe next tahme." The door closing gentle behind her.

Staring at the closed door Remy ran his own hand over his hair, his fingers tainted with its own blood from the fighting that he hadn't taken time to clean from him. Considering the options he threw his thieving equipment onto the chair in the room, his boots and the headpiece of his uniform joining it, vaguely remembering the student bathrooms somewhere along the mass of hallways. One more quick glance towards the bathroom as he heard water running within and convincing himself she would be fine Remy slipped out of the room.

Twenty or so minutes later – ten of them being used to find the damn room – Remy stalked back along the line he took, his uniform over one arm, a towel around his waist – that he stole of someone's laundry pile –and his coat tightly closed around it, cause as Mattie said, 'not in front of the enfants' (_children)_. His tan skin pink from having to scrub the blood from his skin without the help of cleaning products – the kids here must have had their own personal stuff – his hair hung in his eyes as he tried to rub it dry with one hand, only resulting in it sticking up in different angles. Forcing open the door of the room before anyone could see him wandering around Remy threw his grimy clothing on top of his other possession, finding Rogue sitting on the bed. Water still ran down her skin from the shower as a skimpy towel just covered her body, a glance towards the open bathroom showing her ruined clothing littered over the tiles. With her eyes on the floor and arms wrapped around herself in a form of self-hug she didn't look like the woman he had seen take down the leader of the Hellfire and kill off half of his army. She looked innocent and fragile, vulnerable.

Rogue didn't raise her vision as Remy took a seat next to her but closed her eyes and leant in towards him as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his body. Pulling them both down to the bed he ran his fingers through her wet hair from where her head rested against his chest, the curves of her body merging perfectly against his form as she hugged herself closer to him.

As she stayed in a state of withdrawal from the world around her and lost in thought Remy pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Ya were amazin' chèrie, ya did bon." Hoping praise would help raise her mood. Getting only a glazed over look in her eyes he went to push on but was interrupted.

"Ah killed the Guild."

Taking a moment to get his brain around the words Remy moved his mouth a few times before getting any sounds out. "Quoi?"

"The Assassins," Snapping out of her state Rogue looked up at him. "Ah was the one who killed them. They betrayed the Hellfahre and Emma ordered meh to kill them off."

"O'." Was all he said.

"Yeah." Her gaze dropped again and eyes misted over. "Ah thought yah should know what Ah really am."

"Ya not 'er," He said, still stroking her hair. "Dat was Shaw's weapon, 'e's gone, ya no longer dat."

"Ah'm a killer Remy, lahke yah a thief. Yah tellin' meh yah can just give up stealin' one day and never go back to it?" When she got no response Rogue's fists curled up against his chest. "Now Ah'm just a weapon without a cause."

Unsure how to help the situation or even continue it without making her feel worse he stroked a finger along her cheek, dropping a light kiss against her lips. The kiss only meant as a form of comfort, to tell her he was there, but when she responded more passionately than he expected for her current mood Remy pulled back, confused by her sudden change. "Rogue?"

"Ah don't want to think 'bout it, 'bout any of this." Brushing her lips ever so lightly against his. "Please."

"Ya sure?"

"Ah just had everything Ah knew mah entahre lahfe change in one nahght. Those Ah thought were mah family betray meh, used meh, or dahed. Ah got no place to go, no orders. Ah don't want to worry 'bout what will happen next, at least not tonahght."

Cupping her face in his hands and locking his eyes with hers as if to study her emotions Remy pressed his lips more firmly against hers, holding her in place before weaving a hand through her hair. Pulling back at once last attempt to lighten her chaos of emotions he grinned down at her. "Remy knew ya only wanted 'im for 'is body."

She gave a small smile before their lips found each other again, moving her body to straddle his as her hands wandering downwards towards the buttons on his coat. Her lips formed a 'thank yah' against his - but what it was for he wasn't completely sure - tugging at the brown leather as he sat up, allowing her to slip it off his shoulders and to pool on the bed beneath them. Running her hands down along the lines of his chest and abdomen Rogue sat them at the edge of his towel, their lips teasing each others into deepening the kiss and explore more of the others mouth. Raising his hands to her face Remy traced the edge of her jaw with his fingertips, the pads of his thumbs brushing over her cheeks and closed eyelids, the natural paleness for once not concealed under the thick layers of make-up. His fingers continued down the line of her neck, sweeping over the dip just above her collarbone and following the line down to the centre of her chest, pausing at where the towel was knotted at the verge of her cleavage. Tugging at where it was tucked in against her skin Rogue was working on his own around his hips, head thrown back as his mouth trailed over her neck, catching the loose droplets of water trailing down to the hollow of her throat.

As both of their towels lay in a heap with his coat a hand cradling the back of Rogue's neck and the other on the small of her back kept her balanced as her spine arched, Remy's lips and tongue making an almost painfully slow path along the contour of her shoulder. Rogue's hands came up, holding his face close to her skin, fingers digging into the mass of his hair as the joint rocking from their hips brought a groan from each. Reaching the point where the towel once sat against her skin Remy laced his hand up against the back of her head, bringing her face forward once again to claim her lips as he lay her back against the bedding. With their legs intertwined and hands finding each curve of the others bodies Remy's hand came down to grasp one of her ankles, encircling it with his fingers and dragging his thumb along the swell of the bone that lay beneath it. His palm forming around the curve of her shin he continued his pathway up, drumming the tips of his fingers against her calf before looping them around the back of her knee, finding a sensitive area there that caused her breath to hitch against his mouth. Tugging at the hold he had Remy raised Rogue's leg up, wrapping around his hips before finishing the trail along her thigh, the light touch idling upwards towards her hip. Grasping her hips in his hands he shifted his forwards as a tug pulled her towards him, sinking into her as he felt the leg around him tighten.

Wrapping her arms around his torso Rogue brought his weight down against her, warmly pinned under his mass as she gazed up at him through her half closed lids, lips grazing against his, "Thank yah." Before pressing them firmly against his mouth as they began to move together.

----

**Later.**

Throwing himself across the ground Gambit pulled his body into a roll, sliding out of the way as the remains of what once use to be a traffic light exploded in the spot he had just been. Leaning back against a half fallen building he glared out at the surrounding fog that covered the area, cursing at the lack of sight as he slipped a hand down to the gold belt of his new darker uniform and palmed more cards from the holders attached next to the red **X**. His eyes widened suddenly, a glowing pink light building up from its source an instant before it fired, shattering the remains of the building Gambit was using for cover. Flinging himself out of harm once again he answered back with the handful of cards, the impacts doing little more than bouncing off the metal surface.

A quick glance showed the machine focus on a new target, the energy firing once again from its chest at it's new attacker as her own strike did nothing to slow the giant. It was only Emma's diamond skin that saved her, the human gem able to reflect the attack without it doing harm to her right back at the robot, causing it to stumble. The remains of her white cape hung in tatters, destroyed almost instantly at the beginning of the fight, her white uniform charred and even torn covered more than her once Hellfire one, the long gloves and matching hipster pants leading down to heels from the high neck top.

Sprinting past them both and making the action look easy Colossus scooped up the shell of a car, hurdling it through the air, his black uniform almost causing him to vanish in the darkness if it wasn't for the offsets of gold on his belt, gloves and boots, and the silver of his skin. An explosion of metal meeting metal caused all to duck for the shards of debris, the machinery falling to one knee before it was able to pick itself back up, the plate on its chest cracked and sparking as the metal exoskeleton rolled back over to cover the injury. Raising its arms the armour clicked back to expose several nasty looking guns, aimed right at them and ready to fire an instant before it's head snapped to the side, one of its eyes now dull compared to the orange flare of the other. In equally skin-tight pants of Emma's but coloured black instead of white Sage's gold team belt hung at her waist like the boys, the **X** turned towards the small of her back. With her top resting only over one shoulder and leaving the other exposed her gloved hands lead down to the gun in her hands, her perfect precision and computer mind blinding their enemy in one eye.

This didn't stop the robot, two viscous looking claws extending from one hand as the guns fired on the other, a human size glob of some sort of green gel hitting a car that Emma ducked behind, reloading her own guns. Crushing everything in its path Gambit threw himself out of it's way at its attempt to step on him, charging up the ground beneath it and sending the machine balancing on one and a half legs. Guns firing Sage aimed at its other eye, ducking with ease at every attacked aimed at her as Emma's white guns barked right behind her black. Slamming a shoulder at the robots already damaged balance Colossus was plucked from the ground by his claws, but the mutants strength outweighing the metal claws they held them, bending them with little effort to land on the ground, cracking the concrete around him.

A high-pitched whistle drew the Sentinel's attention from them, spinning to the last of the group, who was just floating off the ground. The hood of her black trench coat hiding her features in its shadows as she held her hands towards the machine, long gloves missing the first, little and thumb of the fingers as gold bands held them securely to her wrists, reflecting in the dull light along with the red and gold of her **X** belt that just hung on her hips. Reaching down to grab at her the Sentinel froze, its body shaking with the strain as its own arms turned towards itself, the guns flaring up an instant before it fired on its own chest. Riddled with holes the machine tilted on its remaining leg, threatening to fall at any moment. Kicking up a pothole cover with the help of his staff for leverage Gambit charged it before allowing Colossus to take it, the metalled up man throwing it directly at the back of the Sentinel's remaining knee. Thrown forward by this last attack the robot fell, what remained of its limbs limp at its side and its one eye dead as a instant before it was to land on Rogue's position it shattered, pieces of metal held suspended in the air and floating around the battleground.

The background to their battle gave a shimmer, as if being affected by static before it flickered away, leaving the silver walls of the Danger Room in its absence. Turning to the observation room held at the top of the room Rogue tugged off the hood of her coat, allowing it to fall down her back as she swept a piece of her now chin length hair out of her eyes. During training she was restricted to using only one other power other than her natural, something that turned out to be a bit of a betting competition to see which would be the next chosen for her. So far Jamie seem to be winning the most…

"That it?"

"Don't get cocky Stripes." Came the reply over the speaker system.

Retracting his staff as Colossus helped Sage to her feet Remy flung his arms around Rogue neck from his place behind her, holding her close as a grin appeared on his face, enjoying his taunt in the more serious members of their new team, especially the man who had taken quite a shine to his chèrie. "Why not Monsieur Wolverine? We got a one femme army right 'ere."

Getting only a growl back at him the door to the room unlocked, allowing the new members of the X-Men to leave their training before they would have to join the rest of the team later in the day for another session. Still leaning against her with his chin on her shoulder and arms now around her waist Remy following right behind Rogue, restricting her pace as the other three joined them. A general chatter started between them, Rogue making a few snide comments on Emma never being able to keep her clothing on as their little team split up to go their different wants, Kitty bouncing down from the control room and claiming time with Piotr as Sage headed to the observation level, the form of Logan heading their way causing Remy to slide away into the shadows to get out of the impending lecture.

"Yah know," Rogue said to Emma now they were alone, making their way into the elevator to the higher floors, brows drawn together in concentration as she searched her memory. "Ah still have the feelin' we forgot something."

"Obviously nothing important." She answered, a cruel smile pulling at her darkly painted lips, well aware of what the 'something' was...

----

**Hellfire Club Mansion.**

**New York City.**

**Lower Levels.**

"Let me out!" Carol screamed, pounding her fists against the door with the little strength she had left. It had been over a week since any of the guards had came to her cell, either to replenish her food and drink or even to take her to 'training' with Rogue. Kicking a foot out she slid down to sit on her feet, hands falling to her sides as she caught her breath, trying to keep her eyes off the little water she had left least she be tempted to finish it in only one mouthful. She had to get out of here! Somehow. She wouldn't be able to survive much longer. Had she been forgotten about? Had Rogue finally became bored with her? Carol thought she would at least have the decency to finish her off quick instead of allowing her to die of dehydration or starvation. The thick walled cell she was held in didn't allow her to know what was going on around her, only that she was feeling very alone now. A cry of anger tore free of her throat as she slammed her fists against the metal once again, bruising and bloodying them even more that they were before. If she wasn't so dehydrated Carol was sure she would be crying, whether it be of hopelessness or rage she wasn't sure.

Her eyes snapped up at the sound of the door being unlocked, the metal slowly swinging outwards as Carol braced herself, reaching to attack whomever it was if she had to. Rather than the masked guards or even the bitch herself in the doorway Carol gaped up at the figure before she caught herself, gritting her teeth and pushing herself up on her feet. As the blonde reached out towards her she went to counterattack, freezing upon realising they held a gloved thumb against the chocker around her neck, some sort of device in their other hand. With a click of a button the words 'Unlock' came so clearly it was if it was spoken by the person itself, a voice Carol would know anywhere: Rogue.

A metallic clunk echoed in the room as the collar hit the floor, Carol rubbing a palm along the skin it once covered as the devices disappeared into the person's coat. "Why you letting me free?"

"For revenge."

"Against who?" She snapped, hands curling into fists at her sides as her anger returned at full force. She was sick of being used.

"Rogue."

Staring at the person in the door way for a moment Carol gave a snort of a laugh, her own smile matching the man's. "Perfect."

----

**AN:** The costume for Colossus is taken from the future version of him seen in the last show. Emma's is from Steven E. Gordon's (the designer of the characters) sketches done for her. Sage is based around her uniform in X-Treme X-Men while Rogue and Remy's are made up but with inspiration from various versions of their uniforms from all versions.


End file.
